


All I want is you

by Explorer67



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explorer67/pseuds/Explorer67
Summary: This is an AU Ballie story set in Australia. Bea Smith owns a Dive boat business with her best friend Franky Doyle. She survived a terribly abusive marriage and is finally at peace determined to live out her life alone, happy with the company of her daughter and friends. She has a chance meeting with Allie Novak who shows up in her town unexpectedly needing medical help. Allie is on the run.  Will Allie accept help from Bea? Will Bea open herself up to love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ballie lovers. I wasn’t sure I would get another story out but here it is, at least the start of one. I have written a few chapters so far. I have introduced Allie’s back story in this fan fic since we only got a glimpse of it in season 6. This is a fast moving story and a little different than how I usually write.  
> I love comments, they keep me motivated to continue so please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!

It was just after 7 PM when Allie Novak caught the last train leaving Melbourne bound for Sydney. When she first boarded the train, she received worried looks from passengers when they saw the condition of her face. The conductor had asked if she was alright and she explained that she was fine and not to worry. For most of the ride she stayed in her seat trying to avoid the stares, finally falling asleep when it got dark. Several hours later, the train slowly pulled into the Merimbula station. The doors opened, and all the passengers exited. Allie was sleeping soundly when the conductor came by and told her this was the last stop because the train was having some mechanical difficulties. All passengers needed to get off and wait for the next train that would be arriving in about 2 hours. Allie was really annoyed as she grabbed her bag and exited the car. Some passengers were sitting on benches inside the station while others had positioned themselves on the platform for the long wait. Allie did not want to just sit around so she inquired how far it was to the main street of this small town. The blonde had hoped to find some dinner since there was so much time before the next train arrived. She was still hurting from the beating she took earlier that day but began walking towards the main street. Allie was lucky enough to find a pub open with a decent food menu. She sat at a small table reading as she again tried to go unnoticed, still feeling self-conscious about the bruised face and busted lip she had.

An hour later, she paid her bill and started to walk back to the station. She heard the sound of the train coming but couldn’t run because she was in too much pain. By the time she got to the station the train had already pulled out and Allie was out of breath and in more pain than ever. The station attendant told her the train had arrived a little early and the next one headed to Sydney would be coming through tomorrow morning at 10:30. Allie almost burst into tears when the attendant told her the news. It was almost midnight now and everything was closing down for the night. The attendant suggested she sleep on the bench inside the station. Not wanting to do that she inquired about accommodations in town. The attendant handed her a map of the area with local business advertisements. After looking at the map, Allie noticed that she was right near the ocean. Instead of paying for a few hours at a motel and that’s if she could even find one, Allie thought she might find a spot on the beach and sleep there. It was a beautiful night and it would only be a few hours before first light.

 

The cries of the seagulls flying above her head woke Allie up. She shivered as she slowly sat up and adjusted her eyes to the low light. The sun was just starting to break over the horizon as Allie gazed at the beautiful colors of the morning light reflecting off the ocean. She was still groggy and could feel pain radiate throughout her body. She touched the left side of her face and felt the tender bruised skin near her eye. The young blonde wasn’t ready to get up and face the day. Images flashed through her head of the past 24 hours. It was a miracle she had made it out of Melbourne. She closed her eyes again and stretched out on the sand having decided to rest some more. She fell back asleep quickly.

 

Bea began to stir in her bed. Her body was so accustomed to waking up at this early hour to do her usual run on the beach. She ran her fingers through her wild red curls and slowly rose from bed. After changing into her workout clothes and brushing her teeth, she found herself staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She felt odd today, like something was off kilter, an unsettling feeling. Bea shook her head dismissing this feeling as she tied back her hair, pleased with the newly shaved sides. 

Bea walked down the sandy path towards the beach like she had so many times before. The sky was brightening up beautifully and she was looking forward to her run. In the distance she saw a figure lying on the sand right near the path by the dunes. She approached it cautiously. Looking down she saw a young blonde woman apparently sleeping. She got closer and saw her face was bruised and her lip was split. Despite her battered appearance, Bea could tell how beautiful this woman was. She stared at her for a minute uncertain what to do. Should she wake her and make sure she was alright? What had happened to her? Why was she sleeping on the beach? Who was she? As Bea was pondering these questions, the blonde’s eyes began to flicker open.

Allie felt a warm presence over her as she laid in a semi dream state. This new energy surrounding her caused her to wake up suddenly. Allie’s eyes flickered open, and she saw a silhouetted figure standing over her. She gasped loudly.

Bea backed away immediately worrying she had given this woman a terrible fright. She was already in bad shape from the looks of her bruised face, and Bea felt terrible scaring her.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just concerned when I saw you lying there.”

Allie was now able to focus on the woman with the raspy voice. She had shifted in the sand and now the morning light was shining on the woman’s face. The blonde could see the worried look she wore. Allie felt embarrassed having been found sleeping on a public beach especially in her awful condition. But once Allie looked into those beautiful brown eyes, she felt instantly at ease. They were kind reassuring eyes that made Allie feel like she was being securely wrapped in a warm blanket. She felt safe, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. It was an unfounded feeling, but she felt it deep down.

 

“It’s alright, you just startled me, I’m fine.”

Bea frowned knowing this woman needed help but sensed she had a complicated story. She didn’t want to scare her away by being too pushy, but she wanted to help her. She wasn’t sure why.

Maybe it was because of the domestic violence she endured during her previous marriage she thought to herself. But there was something more to it but she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Your eye looks really swollen, some ice would help. I live a couple of blocks from here. I can get you an icepack.”

Allie could feel her eye throbbing, so she thought she may as well accept the offer. Besides she didn’t mind spending a little more time with this beautiful woman.

“That would be great, but I feel bad interrupting your morning exercise.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s no problem at all.”

Allie shifted her position on the sand trying to lift herself up. She grimaced as she moved. Bea noticed she was in obvious pain, so she quickly extended her hand out to Allie encouraging her to take hold. Bea pulled her up and once Allie was on her feet the blonde lost her balance in the soft sand and fell against Bea’s chest. The redhead managed to grab Allie around the waist and was holding onto her tightly, so she would not fall. Bea could see she was in a lot of pain and really hoped her other injuries were not serious.

They were standing chest to chest when Allie finally raised her head and locked eyes with the redheaded beauty holding her. She was about to say thank you, but the words got caught in her throat. Allie gulped and cleared her throat before she was able to speak.

“Thank you.”

Allie could feel her cheeks start to color as her chest pressed against the redhead’s warm body. This woman was a vision. Her sculpted cheekbones and strong jawline made Allie’s heart beat faster.

Bea was caught off guard as their bodies collided. Despite the injuries to her face, she thought this woman was stunning.  Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, reminding Bea of the ocean. Bea noticed the young woman’s cheeks had turned a shade of pink. Realizing she was perhaps holding her a little too long, Bea separated their bodies and took a step back.

“You’re welcome. Are you steady now?”

“Yeah, I’m all good thanks.”

“My name is Bea Smith by the way,” the redhead said with a warm smile.

“Hi Bea, I’m Allie Novak.”

There was a moment of silence between them as the women stared at each other. Finally, Bea broke the moment.

“Well, I guess I should head back to my house for the icepack.”

Bea noticed the young woman’s demeaner suddenly changed sensing she was in pain again.

“Would you like me to get you to a doctor? You look like you are in a lot of pain.”

“No, I’m fine really.”

“Sleeping on the beach couldn’t have been too comfortable for you.”

“It actually wasn’t too bad. It’s not something I do regularly in case you were wondering. My train broke down last night and I missed the second one they sent. I’m on my way to Sydney. It was so late, so I just thought I’d sleep on the beach since it was so warm. Hope I didn’t freak you out.”

“Not at all. I’m just not used to seeing many people out on this beach especially at this early hour. What time is your train?”

“10:30.”

Fearing this woman was really not okay. Bea thought she would offer to take her for a coffee to evaluate her further.

“Hey, listen, since you have so much time to kill before your train, would you care to have a cup of coffee? My treat. There’s a little place down the block from my house that has the best coffee in town. I could use a cup myself. We can stop by my house on the way to get you the ice for your eye.”

“That’s not necessary, I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“I really don’t. Today is my day off and I have nothing planned,” Bea said with a smile.

Allie looked into her eyes and could feel the sincerity they held. Allie readily agreed since she too did not have a plan.

“Okay, that would be really nice.”

The women start walking down the sandy trail headed towards the street. Bea offered to carry Allie’s bag, so she had better balance.  Allie was touched by the gesture.

They arrived at the house and Bea opens the door ushering Allie in.

“I’ll just be a moment. Have a seat if you like.”

Allie walks around the room and looks at the photos that are placed throughout the room. She sees one photo that stands out from all the rest. It’s a picture of Bea standing next to a curly brown-haired young woman that looks like Bea’s clone. Allie assumes she is Bea’s daughter. She is staring at the picture when Bea comes into the living room.

“Is this your daughter?

“Yes, her name is Debbie.”

“She’s beautiful … just like her mother.”

Bea blushes, surprised by the compliment.

Allie smirks enjoying Bea’s beautiful blush.

“She’s away at Uni right now. I miss her terribly. It’s just been the two of us for a long time now.”

“I would have expected someone as beautiful as you to have a long line of admirers knocking down your door?” Allie says with a cheeky grin.

Bea bursts out laughing.

“No, I’m done with men and relationships. My ex husband was a real bastard, but I won’t get into that right now. Here’s your ice.”

Allie smiles as she takes the bag from Bea and places it near her eye.

“May I use your bathroom before we go?” Allie asks.

“Sure, it’s right down the hall to the right just past my bedroom.”

Allie walks down the hall and enters the small room. After she’s done, Allie opens the medicine cabinet looking to see if there are any prescription pain killers. With nothing but over the counter pain pills, Allie pops open the bottle and takes a couple of pills with a gulp of water from the faucet. The pain has gotten worse since yesterday and she fears there is something really wrong with her.

Allie puts on a brave face as she walks down the hall toward the living room where Bea awaits. She stops beside Bea’s bedroom and takes a peek at the room admiring the space and the large bed inside. She continues into the living room and is about to pay Bea a compliment about her lovely home when she experiences an intense pain in her left shoulder and upper abdomen. She starts to feel dizzy and grabs onto a chair to avoid falling to the ground.

Bea calls out her name, as the young blonde bends over and groans from the intense pain.

“Allie, I’m going to call an ambulance.”

Allie looks up and shakes her head in agreement. Bea helps Allie to the chair and then reaches for her phone and places the call. She sits with Allie and rubs her back gently trying to keep her calm.

Less than ten minutes later, the ambulance pulls up and after a brief evaluation the EMTs load Allie onto a stretcher. She is transported to the local hospital that is 10 minutes away.

Bea is really upset and begins to pace nervously. She knows basically nothing about Allie, but she can’t help feeling disturbed and saddened over what just happened. She imagines how scared Allie must feel being all by herself in the Emergency Department at the hospital since she herself had spent many occasions there.  Bea glances over and notices that Allie’s bag is sitting by the front door. She decides to go to the hospital to make sure she is okay and to bring the blonde her bag.

 

Bea arrives at the hospital and asks where they have taken Allie, but the staff will not give her information since she is not a relative. Bea curses to herself in frustration as she leaves the nurse’s station. She decides to call her good friend Maxine Conway who works at the hospital. Maxine is a physical therapist that Bea has known for several years. She helped Bea when she was recovering from the injuries she sustained by her ex-husband Harry. They had formed a close friendship over time and go out to dinner regularly.

Bea walks to the physical therapy wing in search of Maxine. She enters the suite and finds Maxine busy with a patient.

“Bea!” Maxine calls out in a delighted tone. “What are you doing here?”

“Maxine, Can I please talk to you in private for a moment?”

“Sure, honey.”

Maxine instructs her patient to continue with the exercises assuring her she will be back shortly.

“What’s the matter? You seem really rattled.”

“I am. It’s a strange story, I’ll try to make it quick because I know you are busy.”

Bea proceeds to tell her friend what has happened in the last couple of hours. Maxine is surprised Bea is so upset. She can only guess Bea feels so attached to this woman because of her own history with violence. Maxine promises she will find out where Allie is located once she finishes with her patient. Bea waits in Maxine’s office for her and fifteen minutes later the women are on their way to the Emergency Department where Maxine locates Allie. They enter the first cubicle room where the blonde is lying on a gurney. Allie looks up surprised to see Bea standing there with another woman.

“Allie, are you alright?” Bea asks anxiously.

Allie smiles when she sees those beautiful brown eyes on her. She is really touched that Bea has come to check on her.

“I will be, they are still doing some more tests, but they think my spleen got really bruised and almost ruptured.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

“I didn’t want you to be alone here, I know how scary being in the ED can be.”

Allie smiles and then turns her attention to the tall woman standing next to Bea.

“Allie, I’m Maxine Conway. I work here at the hospital in the Physical therapy center and I’m also a good friend of Bea’s.”

“Sorry Maxine, I should have introduced you,” Bea says apologetically.

“That’s okay honey.”

Bea shuffles her feet before speaking again.

“I brought your bag,” Bea says noticing how Allie’s eyes light up when she sees it.

“Thank you! You can just put it by my feet for now.”

There is a brief silence as the two women lock eyes.

Maxine looks on and she can’t help but notice a spark between them. Bea’s smile is so soft and caring and she can’t seem to keep her eyes off the young blonde. Allie looks back at Bea affectionately.

“Well ladies, I need to get back to my office, I’m expecting another client shortly. Allie, if you need any help while you are here, don’t hesitate to call me.”

Maxine hands her one of her business cards. She then exits, leaving the two women alone in the small room.

“Bea, it was so sweet of you to come all the way here to check on me.”

“I was worried, it all happened so fast.”

“You must be wondering what happened to me.”

“It’s really none of my business.”

“If I told you about my life and what happened to me I’m certain you would look at me differently,” Allie says sadly.

“I highly doubt that. Look, you don’t owe me any explanation. I know what it’s like to be in your shoes.”

Allie looks at Bea questioningly as Bea continues.

“I was in an abusive marriage for years and suffered through a lot of beatings. I’ve been in the ED many times in the past due to that asshole ex-husband of mine.”

Allie looks at Bea not knowing what to say. She is surprised Bea is a domestic abuse survivor.

A nurse enters the room and explains she needs to take Allie up to radiology.

“Will you be here when I return?” Allie asks with a yearning look.

“Yes, I will if you want me to.”

“I would like that.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting right here for you,” Bea says as she places her hand on Allie’s shoulder for reassurance.

 

Allie is wheeled out and Bea decides to check her phone while she waits.  Today was her day off, but Bea wants to see if there are any new reservations booked on her boat. Bea runs a dive boat with her business partner and best friend Franky Doyle. The business caters mostly to tourists interested in diving, snorkeling, fishing of just having a relaxing day on the water. Bea was able to buy the boat after her divorce settlement came through. That was five years ago. She had been married for 10 years to Harry, who was an abusive man that terrified her and their daughter Debbie.

Harry had taken delight in humiliating and belittling Bea with threats and sadistic taunting. Every day was filled with fear and hopelessness. If it wasn’t for Debbie, Bea thought she would have given up and let Harry beat her to death. But Debbie had always been on her mind and in her heart, so she remained focused on protecting her. The final straw came after a particularly bad beating that landed her in the hospital for a week. Bea knew she had had enough so she eventually reported him to the police and filed for divorce. Harry spent 3 years in prison and once he got out, he moved back to Perth where he had family. She and Debbie had no contact with him since.

Bea had gone through so much in her marriage. She had completed months of physical therapy for her injuries which had all healed nicely. Although her physical injuries were now mended, Bea had a lot of psychological issues that she needed to work through. Maxine had convinced her to see a therapist that specialized in domestic abuse. She had made a lot of progress accepting that what Harry did to her was not her fault. She understood and tried her best to accept it, but a part of her always felt she was at fault and not worthy. Consequently, it still took her a while to trust and get close to people. Meeting Franky helped her a lot. The tattooed brunette was there for her and always making her laugh. Franky continuously tried to convince Bea that she deserved all the good things life had to offer. Bea saw how the brunette always supported her and she grew to treasure their friendship immensely.  As time passed, she found contentment in her everyday life raising Debbie while enjoying her days on the water captaining her dive boat. That’s all she needed, or so she thought.

 

There was an incoming call from Franky and Bea didn’t want to take the call in the ED so she slipped out and went to the waiting room.

“What’s up Franky?”

“What do you mean what’s up? You were supposed to be down at the dock this morning to pick up the new scuba equipment.”

“Oh shit. I’m really sorry Franky.”

“When are you coming?”

Bea pauses a moment. She’s not sure she wants to tell Franky why she is in the ED with a woman she just met. Knowing Franky, she will give Bea a hard time and become protective.

“I’m not sure, I’m kind of in the middle of something. Maybe I can get there midafternoon.”

“What’s going on Red?” This is something you really wanted to get done and you forget and now you are taking your time to get down here. That’s not like you.”

“Just leave it Franky, I said I’ll be down later,” Bea says annoyed.

“Fine. I’ve got shit to do myself, I’ll see you later.”

 

Bea decides to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee for her and Allie. A few minutes later, Allie is wheeled back where she finds an empty room. She frowns feeling disappointed that the beautiful redhead has left.

She felt so alone at that moment and started to cry realizing she had messed up everything. Running away was a mistake. She didn’t know anyone in Sydney and she had only taken enough money to get her through the next couple of months. Now that she was really injured and unable to take care of herself, things seemed bleak. What was she thinking? She had made a mistake. She knew she would have to return to Melbourne and face the consequences.

Tears begin to roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away. Bea enters the room noticing Allie crying so she takes a seat next to her. She gently places her arm around her.

“It’s going to be alright beautiful girl. I can help. All you need to do is let me.”

Allie finally breaks down and begins to cry hard. Bea held her and let her cry until all the tears were gone. Finally, the blonde pulls away.

“I don’t know what it is about you Bea, but I feel like I can trust you and that you care. I’m not sure why since we just met and I’m a complete stranger.”

Bea just strokes Allie’s hair not knowing what to say. She wasn’t really sure why she was still there at the hospital. She felt drawn to this woman and she couldn’t explain why. She just knew she needed to be there for Allie.

The nurse came back in and told Allie her room was ready. She was going to be moved up to a room on the second floor. Allie would be staying at the hospital overnight for observation.

Bea followed as Allie’s gurney was moved down the hall towards the elevator. The redhead carried her bag and once she was settled in her room Allie asked if she would mind if she slept for a while. The last 36 hours had really taken a toll on her. Bea said she would return in the evening to check on her.

“I will be back later. Is there anything special you want to eat? Hospital food can be awful.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m just happy you are coming back to see me.”

“Maybe later we can come up with a plan for you. There must be someone expecting you in Sydney.”

Allie shuts down thinking of her predicament. Bea notices her change of demeanor.

“Let’s just talk later when you are feeling rested.”

Bea leaves shortly to meet up with Franky at the dock.

 

It’s the early evening now and Bea has been preoccupied all afternoon anxious to get back to the hospital. She knows Allie needs her rest, but she couldn’t help feeling like she needed to be there with her. Allie seemed so sweet and she couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt her.  

Bea enters Allie’s room and the young blonde breaks out into a huge smile when she sees the redhead. She switches off the TV and notices that Bea is carrying a paper bag filled with food.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling a lot better now that you’re here,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “You didn’t have to bring me dinner Bea, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bea chimes back. “I didn’t know what you liked so I bought a hamburger and a grilled chicken sandwich. You’re choice, I’m fine with either. There’s also chips and fizzy.”

Allie chooses the chicken sandwich and Bea sets up their meal on the small movable table that sits next to Allie’s bed.

“Let’s eat,” Bea says in a very upbeat tone.

The women eat in silence for the most part with Allie finishing her sandwich and most of the chips. After they are done, Bea clears the table and sits back down next to Allie’s bed. Allie decides this might be the time to tell Bea what happened to her. She has been so kind to her and she dreads telling her the truth, but she feels she need to tell her story now.

“Bea I’d like to tell you about what happened to me, but I think I need to tell you about my past first.”

“Allie you don’t have to, I’m pretty sure I can guess. You look just like I use to after a beating from my ex-husband. I can get you help, you don’t need to go back to him.”

“No, Bea, it’s not what you think.”

Allie looks away ashamed.

“I wasn’t beaten by a boyfriend or husband … It was a client.”

Bea looks at her confused at first and then realization floods in.

“I am a prostitute.”

“Oh,” Bea says clearly surprised.

“I was planning on getting out of the business and changing my life. This beating I just got made me do it a lot faster.”

Bea nods.

“Things are more complicated now that I’m in the hospital. I’m going to have to go back to Marie and beg her to forgive me.”

“Who is Marie?”

“She is… was my girlfriend… and Madam. We lived together in Melbourne.” Allie says sadly. 

“Marie has taken care of me for the past 8 years. You see I’ve been on my own since I was 20 when my father threw me out after he found out I was a lesbian. He cut me off completely. I had to leave Uni and find a job to support myself. I struggled to find something, but I had no real work experience and was only able to get a part time waitressing job. Eventually I was kicked out of my apartment that I was subletting because I just couldn’t pay the rent. I was forced onto the streets with just two suitcases. One day while I was sitting with my bags on the sidewalk, Marie noticed me and offered to buy me lunch. It was a chilly winter day and I was so cold and hadn’t had a decent meal in several days. I thought she looked safe enough to accept her offer. I was so scared having lived on the streets for the past month where I was accosted several times and almost raped once had it not been for a bystander that came to my rescue.

That day Marie convinced me to come home with her, so I could have a shower and decent night’s sleep. I had been bathing at the YWCA every couple of days, but my money was almost gone at that point and I had to make a choice between food and personal hygiene. The part time waitressing job had barely given me enough money to survive and they had let me go the previous week. I was just so tired and scared. Marie looked like she truly cared for my wellbeing, so I agreed to go home with her. The first couple of weeks Marie helped me adjust and settle down, and I finally began to relax. She began mentioning that I could make a lot of money in a short period of time by working as a prostitute. I was horrified at first, but Marie promised that she knew a man that would be very gentle, and it would not be a big deal. She promised me that if I didn’t want to do it again I didn’t have to. She said that in one date, I could make more than a week’s pay at the restaurant where I use to work at.  I finally agreed after some more convincing from Marie.”

Allie takes a deep breath, afraid to look at Bea but when she does she sees no trace of disgust or contempt.

“The first client I had was a middle aged man who was kind and fairly gentle. I still felt repulsed afterwards. He asked to see me again and Marie pushed to continue convincing me that this was easy money. I finally agreed, and Marie set up regular sessions and told me she would be taking a cut for her part. I was still living with Marie and by then was aware that she was a Madam that ran several brothels in Melbourne.

As time went by, I knew I was special to her because I was still living in her home, and I knew about the brothels where the other women lived. Marie and I eventually developed an intimate relationship and she began to only send me out to wealthy special clients that she knew she could trust. I started to use drugs to help me get through my sessions. Marie would do drugs with me when we had time together, but she stopped supplying me after a while because she saw how I became addicted. I went through some horrible withdrawals.  After I was finally clean, I realized I couldn’t continue being a prostitute, but I felt so trapped. Allie let out a big sigh, “Now I’ll get to the part of why I’m in this horrible condition.”

“Marie had me seeing a wealthy new client, named Derek Channing. He was a kinky bastard who was always high as a kite when we got together.  Yesterday afternoon, he became quite rough and when I tried to calm him down, he got really angry and beat me badly. When I returned home, I told Marie what had happened, and she saw how bad I looked. I was so upset, Marie told me she loved me and said she would take care of everything.  I knew she didn’t love me like a normal person should, otherwise she wouldn’t have me prostituting myself for this long. I knew I had to change my life and finally leave. The only thought I had was to run away when Marie wasn’t around, otherwise she would have convinced me to stay. I quickly got my head together and knew I had to find a place out of Marie’s reach and start over again.  I instantly made a plan to get on the next train to Sydney where Marie did not have any connections.  I figured I could find a job easier in a large city. I had been living with her for the past 8 years and I knew a lot about her business. I knew where she kept her money and I took just enough money, so I could get to Sydney and try to start a new life. I thought I was owed the money I took from her. Marie had only given me a small weekly allowance claiming she had a special account set up for me. I never saw a penny from that account, so I knew she was lying to me. I wanted to go back to Uni, but Marie told me that there was no need, she would take care of me.

Bea’s heart began to break as she listened to Allie’s story. She reached over and took hold of Allie’s hand surprising the young blonde. Allie looked at Bea and saw only compassion in her eyes, not the disgust she expected.

“I left right after she had a doctor look me over. The doctor said I just had really bad bruising from the beating. I guess he was a shitty doctor. Look at me now,” Allie says with a weak smile.

“You’re going to be alright Allie. You just need some time to recover.”

“Yeah, I guess I will. But I decided to go back to Melbourne when I get released.”

“Why?” Bea asks sounding clearly upset.

“It’s obvious to me now that leaving Marie was a mistake. I can’t do it. I can’t make it on my own. I’m a recovering addict with no job skills. I don’t know what I was even thinking!!”

“You can’t do that! She will just put you back to work. What about returning to Uni one day? That won’t happen if you go back Allie.”

“Well I don’t really have much of a choice now. Look at me, I’m a mess.”

“You don’t have to go back. There are women’s shelters that you could stay in until you get back on your feet. You have options, please don’t go back to Melbourne. I can help you.”

Bea looks at Allie with a pleading look and continues.

“Listen, I stayed with my husband for 10 years just taking the beatings. I did so because I thought at the time that there was no hope. I should have accepted help sooner and I regret it now. All I’m saying is that you have options and I can help you.”

“Bea, I really appreciate everything you have done for me, no one has ever stepped up to help me without expecting something in return. You don’t know how much that means to me,” Allie says with a warm smile. “But I’ve already called Marie and she is coming to get me tomorrow when I am released.”

Bea felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She let out a sigh.

“I think you are making a big mistake… but it’s your life.”

Allie saw the shock on Bea’s face and felt awful for disappointing her. This woman had been so kind to her. Allie wanted to please her by agreeing to accept her help, but she knew she could not. She just didn’t have the strength and courage to break free of Marie right now.

Allie teared up as she looked into the redhead’s eyes. Bea leaned over and wiped away the tears that began to run down Allie’s face.

“I better be going,” Bea said sounding defeated. “I’ll give you my cell number. Call me if you need anything. I really mean it Allie. I’m here for you and all you have to do is ask.”

With that said, Bea got up and wrote her cell number on a piece of paper handing it to Allie.

She walked to the door taking one last look at Allie.

“Bye beautiful girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Bye beautiful girl.”_

 

Bea walked through the door and out into the hallway feeling a profound sense of loss. She started walking down the hall towards the elevator when she heard a loud sob come from Allie’s room. She couldn’t make herself turn around and go back to the young blonde. Allie had made her decision. Bea needed to get out of there right away, so she rushed to the elevator. These feelings for Allie were so puzzling to her. She barely knew this woman but felt so protective of her. Bea felt a sense of failure for not convincing the young blonde to leave Marie. Now she worried about Allie returning to the dangerous life of prostitution and drugs. Bea thought maybe she felt this attachment to her because she saw a little of herself in Allie. They had very different life paths but both experienced violence and hopelessness. Bea was really rattled by Allie and her decision to return to Melbourne.

 

The tears ran down Allie’s face as she sobbed. She didn’t want to go back with Marie. Being a prostitute and the lover of one of the most notorious Madams in Melbourne had really damaged Allie’s self-esteem. She laid there regretting more and more that she did not accept Bea’s help, but it was too late, Marie would be there tomorrow. Allie’s mind began to fill with fear. What would Marie do to punish her? She knew there would be repercussions after running away and stealing money from Marie. She cursed out loud and smashed her hand down on the mattress.

 “Fuck! what have I done!” 

 

It was 3PM when Marie arrived at the hospital the next day. She was accompanied by Jake who often served as her body guard and enforcer.

Allie had just finished talking to the doctor who was signing her release papers. Marie entered the room and Allie froze mid-sentence.

“Allie darling how are you feeling?”

“Um, a little better thanks.”

Marie walked over to the doctor and introduced herself. After a few minutes of chit chat about what needed to be done to help Allie recover quickly, the doctor left the room. She was free to go now.

“I’m so sorry Marie. I just got so scared after Derek attacked me. I wasn’t thinking clearly. Please forgive me.”

“I told you I would take care of things. The money,” she said firmly, “Where is it?”

“It’s in my bag, It’s all there except for the train ticket. I’m so sorry Marie,” Allie whined.

“Just get dressed, we will talk about this later when we get home.”

Allie slowly got off the bed and went to the closet where her clothes were kept.

“Can I have some privacy?” Allie asked as she glared at Jake.

“Sure honey, but I’ve seen it all before,” he said as he stepped outside leaving Marie alone in the room with her. Allie shook her head in disgust. She hated Jake.

Allie got dressed with Marie’s assistance and 20 minutes later they were in Marie’s limousine for the long drive back to Melbourne.

Allie slept in the car for most of the trip back. When they arrived at the house she went straight to her room and took a shower. Marie came in as she was getting dressed.

“Let me help you with that,” Marie said as Allie struggled putting on her shirt.

“Thank you.”

After, Marie walked over to the bed and had a seat. She gestured for Allie to sit next to her by tapping the bed with her hand. Allie was nervous, this was it, she would receive some sort of punishment now.

“Allie, I’ve taken care of you all these years and welcomed you into my home like a family member. You have been ungrateful and have betrayed my trust. Out of all the girls I chose you and what do you do? You disrespect me by stealing and then running away. I would have given you the money had you asked. You don’t deserve my good graces. When you are healed, I don’t want you here anymore. You will live at the brothel of Sampson street. Life for you my darling won’t be so grand anymore. No more special privileges or VIP clients. You will just be another whore there.”

“Please Marie, I beg you I can’t go there! Just let me go, I’ve been with you for so long, I just want my freedom now.”

“You disgust me, I should have left you to die on the streets that winter day,” Marie said as she exited the room.

Allie was stunned into silence. She hadn’t expected this from Marie. She thought she would lose some privileges but never imagined she would be kicked out of the house. The brothel was a terrible place. She had heard stories from some of the other women about the rough clientele who came all hours of the day and night. Allie was devastated hearing this. The women were watched constantly to make sure they did not run away and were not allowed out without an escort. Allie began to cry realizing how she had screwed up her life. She cried herself to sleep that night thinking what a mistake she made by not accepting help from Bea. She missed the redhead having thought about her frequently since they first met. She felt so comfortable when they were together and secretly fantasied about being her girlfriend. She acknowledged she was being ridiculous but couldn’t help fantasizng about it. Someone as wonderful as Bea would never be interested in someone like her. The redhead had been so kind and understanding even after she told her about her sordid life. No one had been this kind to her since she was a child. Marie treated her decently but there were always conditions she felt she had to meet to get into Marie’s good grace.

The redhead had pleaded with her to stay promising to help her find a place to live. At the time, all she could think of was how scared she was to try and make it on her own. Her fear of the unknown and her injuries are what made her finally call Marie.

 

As the week went by, Allie slowly started to feel better and the bruises on her face were healing nicely.

She tried to engage with Marie hoping she would change her mind and let her leave, but the older blonde did not change her mind. Allie tried one last time to convince her.

“Please Marie, you told me you loved me, please let me go. I will repay you for what I took once I am settled.”

“Don’t make me laugh Allie. Who do you think you are?! You’re nothing but a drug fucked street whore. You’ve got no one and no prospects.”

Allie became enraged hearing Marie degrade her like that. She had spent the past 8 years with this woman and how dare she say those awful things.

“That’s not true! I could do something with my life. I’ve wanted to go back to Uni, but you never let me. I have somewhere to go where I’m wanted, someone on my side. I want to leave! I’ll just take some clothes and be on my way.”

“No, you won’t sweetheart. You won’t be going anywhere. You belong to me.”

Allie screamed and lunged at Marie knocking her to the floor. Jake entered the room shortly and pulled Allie off Marie.

“Let me go!” the young woman shouted.

Marie got up and brushed herself off. She walked over to Allie and slapped her hard across the face. Allie’s face turned red, but she didn’t scream.

“Get her out of here! I don’t want to see her face again!” she ordered Jake as Allie struggled to get out of his grip. Jake pulled her through the door and down the hall. Another one of Marie’s bodyguards came over holding a syringe. Allie struggled but to no avail. The large man injected her and moments later she collapsed on the floor. The two men picked her up and loaded her into a car that was parked on the side of the house out of view from the neighbors. Several minutes later she was unloaded and brought into the brothel on Sampson street. They dumped her into a small room and left.

Hours later a groggy Allie awoke in a small foul smelling room. She felt out of sorts and knew she had been drugged. Nausea overtook her, and she threw up. She began to cry and moments later a young woman entered.

“Shit, what have you done?!”

Allie continued to cry.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.”

The woman came over to Allie and helped her get up.

“I’m Kim, You’re Allie right?”

Allie nodded.

“What the hell did you do to get sent here? I heard you were Marie’s pet.”

Allie sighed. “I took some money and ran away.”

“I’d give anything for a chance to get out of here. These arseholes are always watching. There’s never a chance to escape here.”

“Shit, I should just top myself then.”

“Don’t talk like that. You will get used to living here. The house Madam isn’t so bad, she looks after us girls. It’s the men that keep an eye on us that I hate. Especially that arsehole Jake.”

“Yes, he is an arsehole, even when I lived with Marie he gave me a hard time.”

“You don’t know how lucky you were to be living up there at the “Palace”. That’s what us working girls called it.”

In the next couple of days Allie got acquainted with her new home and all the women that worked at the brothel. A lot of them thought Allie was a snob, since she had been living with Marie for all those years. Some thought she was a spy who would be reporting back to Marie, so they were wary of her. Kim was the only one that had taken time to get to know Allie a little and help her get settled in.

Allie was already seeing Johns the next day and had the urge to take drugs once again to mask the disgust she felt. Drugs were readily available if she wanted, but she was able to refrain for now. Her plan was to escape and if she didn’t have a clear mind it wouldn’t work. She wanted to go back to that little town where Bea was and find her. She didn’t have her cell number since she never got her possessions from Marie’s house. The phone number was tucked inside the bag she had with her at the hospital. Her only hope if she wasn’t able to get her stuff was to try and escape, take the train to that little town and look for Bea.

Allie pleaded with Jake one day to retrieve her belongings.

“Please Jake, I need my things. Just let me up to the house to pack a few things. It won’t take me long. I’ll make it worth your while,” she said giving him a seductive look.

“Alright, I’ll take you there this afternoon and you will repay your debt to me there. I’m not sure why you want your clothes anyway, you won’t be needing much since you’ll be too busy lying on your back all day,” he said with a laugh.

 

 

 

The boat was loaded with the next group of snorkelers. Bea was the designated captain for today as she and Franky always took turns. She had planned on taking the group to the usual spot where there was an old ship wreck which always provided the snorkelers with an amazing experience. But her mind was far away.

“Red!” she heard Franky’s voice over the radio. “Where are you taking us? I thought we agreed on the shipwreck first.”

Bea was deep in thought and had driven past the sight.

“Shit,” she said to herself. She needed to focus. These people were counting on her to keep them safe today and she needed to give them her full attention.

But Bea couldn’t help thinking of Allie. She had been on the redheads mind every day for the past week. Bea was hoping the young blonde would reach out and ask for help. She would have gladly gone to Melbourne to get her if Allie asked her. Her heart broke as she thought about the young woman and all the hardships she had faced. She couldn’t imagine being rejected by a parent and tossed out on the street. What kind of father does that to his only child? Then being groomed to be a high priced prostitute. That woman Marie was pure evil as far as Bea was concerned. Praying on young women and dragging them into a degrading life filled with drugs and violence. But Allie had chosen to go back so there was nothing Bea could do now. She had no idea where Allie was. Melbourne was a big city and she had only visited a few times since she moved to Australia from her native homeland of New Zealand.

Franky had noticed a change in Bea’s behavior over the past week. The redhead had been moody and was keeping to herself. Franky and Bea had been friends for several years, the two having met after Bea was divorced. Maxine had convinced Bea to join her for a drink one evening. The redhead was not used to being out in noisy bars, but Maxine had promised her a fun night out. The tall woman had warned Franky that Bea was straight and had suffered through a terrible marriage cautioning her not to hit on Bea. Franky being Franky couldn’t resist flirting a bit. She obviously found Bea attractive, who wouldn’t. The redhead was a knockout. Bea batted off her advances and by the end of the night after one too many drinks, they had bonded. Bea enjoyed Franky’s wicked sense of humor and kind nature. She didn’t have any friends left after her marriage to Harry. He had made sure to keep Bea isolated from everyone. The injuries she sustained, and the shame associated with them made her pull away from everyone. It would take Bea awhile before she told Franky about her abusive marriage, but when she did, the tattooed brunette became very protective of Bea and her daughter Debbie.

They had grown close and when Franky wanted to start her own Dive business she asked Bea if she wanted to partner up. Bea had enjoyed diving and snorkeling since she was a teenager. She had given it up when she married Harry and was raising Debbie. Using some of the divorce settlement money, Bea invested in a boat with Franky and they became equal partners in the new business. She now enjoyed her days on the water teaching diving and showing tourists a good time. Bea was finally happy in this new phase of her life, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She wasn’t lonely anymore having found new friends and a career she loved. Franky had encouraged her to date over the years, but she said she was completely happy and didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone. She had lost herself when she was married to Harry and she would never give anyone that power over her again.

Several hours later Bea pulled the boat safely back to the wharf. The happy group of snorkelers began gathering their stuff and exiting the boat leaving the two women to clean the equipment and tidy up.

 

“So, what’s up your Arse Red? You’ve been preoccupied all week.”

Bea sighs and continues to clean the snorkel equipment.

“Remember last week when I forgot to come down here to look at the new scuba equipment?”

Franky nods.

“Well I was at the hospital helping out this woman that was hurt really bad.”

Franky moves closer to Bea and is listening intently.

“I found her sleeping on the beach that morning and she was in rough shape. I brought her back to my house to get her some ice for her bruised face and to make sure she was alright. She wasn’t so I called for an ambulance and she was taken to the hospital.”

“What the hell happened to her?”

“It’s a long complicated story but she needed my help and I offered to help her.”

“What does that mean?”

Bea let’s out an exasperated sigh. She doesn’t really want to tell Franky the whole story fearing Franky will give her a hard time.

“I offered to find her some shelter, so she could get out of her current dangerous situation. She didn’t take my offer and went back to this woman named Marie who she was living with.”

“Alright Bea, I need more, spill.”

Bea finally decides to tell Franky all of the details since she knows Franky will not get off her case. The tattooed brunette shakes her head after Bea finishes.

“This is not like you Red, picking up strays. If I didn’t know you better I would say you had the hots for her.”

Bea’s face turns the color of her hair and Franky cracks a wicked smile.

“I was just kidding Red, but wow!”

“It’s not like that Franky, I want to help her that’s all. She is beautiful I’ll admit that, but I’m not interested in her or any other woman. I’m not gay.”

“Okay, whatever you say Red.”

“Anyway, she didn’t want my help so I’m sure I won’t be seeing her again. I just can’t stop worrying about her.”

“You tried to help her Red, that’s what counts. I’m proud of ya,” Franky pats Bea on the back.

After the women finish cleaning up and refueling the boat, they head to a bar for a drink.

 

 

 

 

Allie gathered her things after dealing with Jake and his sexual demands. She took a quick look in the secret zippered pocket to see if Bea’s number was still in it. She sighed with relief when she saw it. Jake took her back to the Sampson street brothel in time for her next client. She managed to get through the session without feeling completely disgusted with herself. The thought of seeing the redhead again gave her the strength she needed. She now had to figure out a way to get hold of a phone and call Bea. Allie heard that she and several of the women would be attending a party for a rich client. They would be able to circulate during the party and the woman were expected to offer themselves to whoever asked. Allie thought being there might increase her chance of finding a phone. Kim told her she was also picked for the job. Allie had not confided in her the plan to escape, fearing Kim would sell her out if Marie put enough pressure on her. The less Kim knew that safer the both of them would be. Allie feared Marie would kill her this time if she was caught.

 

It is finally the day of the party and Allie is given a very elegant dress to wear. The women gather together and are transported to the estate of the wealthy client. As they wait in the large foyer, their House Madam is instructing the women on what is expected of them. Allie has never participated in this type of event; her clients were always handpicked, and the session was always private.

They are ushered into the main room where the party will take place. Over the next hour, the men arrive, and the event begins. Alcohol and drugs flow freely, and Allie is tempted once again to use in order to calm her nerves. But she refrains knowing she has a mission tonight. The night turns rowdy as the clients consume large amounts of alcohol. One of the women strips down to her underwear and a man proceeds to play the tequila body shot game on her. After drinking a shot, he licks the salt off her skin before taking the lime wedge from her mouth. The crowd cheers him on, and Allie can’t help but roll her eyes.

Allie has been looking for an easy mark to get extremely drunk, so she can use his phone when he passes out. She sees a middle aged man watching her intensely. He looks like he is already drunk as his eyes move up and down her body. Allie approaches him and gives him one of her best smiles. She flirts with him for the next half hour making sure he continues to drink. They dance together, and Allie can tell he is extremely drunk now, so she suggests they move to one of the ground floor bedrooms that have been sanctioned to use during the party. Once they enter, Allie pushes him on the bed so that he is lying flat. She crawls next to him and strokes his head trying to make him relax further. He makes a weak attempt to grab and kiss her, but he is too drunk, and she manages to calm him down with her soft voice and gentle touches. Finally, he passes out and Allie locks the door. She is able to find his phone and wallet easily. She takes some of his money and tucks it in her bra. She then pulls out the slip of paper with Bea’s phone number on it which she didn’t really need any more since she decided to memorize it just in case she lost the paper. Her hands are shaking slightly as her fingers tap in the numbers. She’s just praying Bea will answer since she would not recognize the phone number Allie is calling from. She places the phone by her ear and after several rings she hears the voice she has been dreaming about all week.

“Hello, this is Bea Smith.”

Allie is mute for a moment finding it hard to believe that she has Bea on the line.

“Hello, is there someone there?” Bea asks.

Allie finally breaks her silence.

“Bea! It’s Allie. I’m so glad you picked up.”

“Allie are you alright?”

“Yes, I am at the moment. But I need your help.”

“Anything, what do you need?”

“Bea, I made a mistake I shouldn’t have called Marie that day. I want out of this life for good. I was just so scared, that’s why I went back with her. It was a huge mistake. Marie punished me by throwing me out of her house and she is making me live and work at a brothel.”

“Where exactly are you, I can come get you now. Give me the address.”

“Bea, it’s not that easy. I can’t leave, they won’t allow it.”

“What! I need to call the authorities then. If they are holding you against your will. Tell me where you are.”

“Calling the police will only make matters worse. Marie has the police on her payroll. I need to escape on my own. I just wanted to make sure you still want to help me. That you still… care.”

Allie thought she may be pushing her luck with Bea, but she really needed to know if she left would she have support on the outside.

“Of course, I will help you… and yes I do care about you.”

Allie smiled to herself and felt a sense of relief wash over her.

“Just tell me what I need to do,” Bea said.

“I will be able to get out of here tonight. I am at a party at this rich guy’s estate. There are about 20 of us here and we will be staying overnight until 6AM. I think I can sneak out right now.

“It will take me 3 hours to get to Melbourne if I leave now. What’s the address?”

“It’s 350 Barrington Drive. I’m calling from one of the client’s guests’ phones, he’s passed out and is lying on the bed right now. I can’t take this phone with me because if it’s missing they will be able to figure out I called you and will track me down. I’m going to climb out the window of the room I’m in right now since it’s on the ground floor. There is a small park 3 blocks from here. I’ll wait there until you come. How does that sound?”

“What if you can’t get out, how will I know?”

“If something goes wrong, I am staying at the brothel on 265 Sampson street. But don’t worry I will be there later. Bea… thank you.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours. Be careful Allie. I’ll be driving a red SUV.”

No sooner had Allie hung up the phone, she heard pounding on the door. She panicked not knowing what to do. She yelled,

“We are busy in here. Come back later.”

“It’s Kim, Allie open up.”

“WHAT? No.”

“You are wanted outside; the head guy wants to meet you.”

“I can’t Kim.”

Frustrated Allie moved to the door.

“Are you alone?” Allie asked.

“Yes, but I need to get back soon.”

Allie cracks the door open. She pulls Kim in quickly and shuts the door.

“Please, I need your help. I’m getting out of here right now. I need you to keep them occupied for a while, so I have time to escape.”

“How are you going to get out of here? They have guards posted at the doors.”

“I’m going out through that window,” Allie says pointing to the left.

“I just need you to stall for me.”

“Okay, I can keep him occupied with me for a little while. What’s your plan once you are out?”

“The less you know the better, but don’t worry I have someone waiting for me.”

Kim smiles, “A John?”

“No, a woman I met when I escaped. She is very special to me,” Allie says with a dreamy look.

“I’m going to miss you Allie,” Kim says as she hugs the blonde.

“I’ll miss you too. Be safe.”

Kim watches as Allie climbs through the window. Before exiting the room Kim gazes at the passed out man lying on the bed. She hopes Allie will make it out safely. Now she needs to come up with a distraction to keep the client happy before anyone realizes Allie is gone.

 

When Allie started crossing the large yard, she saw valets parking the cars and security guards posted near the main entrance of the house. No one saw her thankfully as she made it to the other side.  Following the edge of the property, she moved behind large bushes until she found an opening that lead her to the street. She walked several blocks until reaching the small park where she would be meeting Bea. All she had on her was the fancy dress and the money she stole from the client. Allie walked into the park making sure no one was following her. She decided to sit by a large tree that was fairly close to the entrance. She could see the lights from the passing cars from her view. It would be a long wait until Bea came for her and although she was tired she needed to stay awake. Allie used that time to think about what she wanted out of life. She knew she wanted to finish her education, but it would take a while before she was able to return to Uni. First, she needed a place to stay and then a job. Bea said she would help her find a place having mentioned a woman’s shelter. Allie had heard that these shelters have programs that help women find work and ease them back into society. Being a former drug addict and prostitute Allie anticipated difficulties, but she had hope, especially now that Bea was on her side.

Allie had no idea what time it was, but she felt like she was waiting for more than three hours. She could see the faint glow of the sun on the horizon. She was worried that something happened to Bea and she feared that she would be found by Marie’s security. A few moments later, a vehicle pulled up to the entrance. The door opened casting light on the driver. Allie could see the faint outline of Bea. She would recognize those curly locks anywhere. She ran the best she could in her heels to the car.

“Bea, I’m right here,” Allie called out.

“Allie, I’m so sorry I’m late, it took longer than I expected. Hurry, get in the car,” she said as she opened the door for the blonde.

“Buckle up, let’s get out of here,” Bea said as she squeezed Allie’s shoulder surprising the blonde with her touch.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot went on I know, but we have our girls together! At least for now. I'll be posting weekly.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Bea’s house went quickly, the two women talked almost the entire time. Allie explained what had happened to her since they last saw each other. She couldn’t stop thanking Bea for coming to her rescue.

It was midmorning when Bea finally pulled her SUV into the driveway. The sun was shining brightly as the women exited the car. Bea came to Allie’s side and extended her hand for her to take. The blonde smiled shyly accepting Bea’s firm grip. They walked into the house together and Bea showed Allie to the spare room. Allie had agreed to stay at Bea’s for a couple of days while they looked into housing for her. Bea’s town was small and there wasn’t any kind of woman’s shelter there, but she knew there was one in the next town, but she needed to find out more about it. Bea didn’t like the idea of sending Allie off by herself, but she didn’t know what else she could do for the young woman. These shelters were supposed to have trained staff to help the women find jobs and a permanent place to stay.

Allie was exhausted after being up all night. She showered and changed into some comfortable clothes Bea had loaned her. After getting dressed she made her way into the kitchen where Bea was sitting and drinking coffee. The redhead was so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear Allie enter the room. Allie called out to her gently.

“Bea, do you mind if I pour myself a cup, it smells wonderful?” Allie said as she walked into the kitchen.

Bea’s head jerked up surprised to see the blonde.

“Yes, of course, help yourself. Do you want some breakfast? I was thinking about making some pancakes.”

“That sounds lovely. Can I help?”

“No, just sit yourself down and relax. You look tired, maybe a nap is in order after breakfast.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I need. My body is so stressed from everything.”

“I think I’ll join you. I’m exhausted from all that driving.”

Allie’s eyes light up as she sees an opportunity to flirt a little with the redhead.

“You’re more than welcome to join me,” she says with a wink.

Bea’s face starts to blush as she begins taking the ingredients out for the pancakes.

“You are a bit of a flirt aren’t you?” Bea says smiling and making full eye contact now.

“Only with the hot ones,” she replies with a devilish smile.

Bea laughs but continues her task of making breakfast, not sure how to reply. She’s not used to being flirted with. Franky would flirt with her when they first met but somehow that was different. It was playful and had no effect on the redhead whatsoever. Bea was able to put Franky in her place which lead them to become good friends quickly. With Allie, she’s not sure how to react. She feels a bit awkward but enjoys the compliments Allie gives her.

“Allie is truly beautiful and charming,” she thinks, “This must be her way with people like it is with Franky.”

The redhead hopes Allie’s flirtatious nature will be something Bea can get used to just like she did with Franky. She hopes the blonde isn’t interested in anything else from her. Right now, Bea feels like she is finally at a point in her life where life is good for her and Debbie. She has no desire to be in any relationship after her horrible marriage to Harry. It left her never wanting to give herself to anyone again.

After breakfast,  Allie goes to her room and lays down for a late morning nap. Bea decides to read on the couch for a while before she lays down in her room. Despite her best efforts to finish the latest chapter of a book she enjoys, Bea falls asleep on the couch minutes later.

Hours pass, and Allie wakes up confused at first. It takes her a moment to recall where she is and what has gone on in the last 24 hours. She can’t believe that she got away from Marie and is now lying on a bed in the house of this wonderful woman that she has become so attached to. Her knight in shining armor that has pulled her away from the dreadful life she has been struggling to leave for so long. Allie just hopes she doesn’t let Bea down. She wants to finish Uni and make something of herself. She hopes Bea will see her as worthy one day.  Allie knows Bea is someone special and even though she wishes she could be in a relationship with Bea, she feels like she could never be good enough for the redhead. Despite these self-deprecating thoughts, Allie hopes to stay a part of her life at least as a friend.

Allie leaves the bedroom after using the bathroom. She wanders into the living room and see’s the beautiful redhead sprawled out on the sofa with a book laying across her chest. Wild wavy curls spread across the couch and Allie watches the redhead’s chest fall up and down with every breath. The urge to run her hands through those soft curls fills her. She finds herself walking over to the couch with the intentions of gently removing the book draped over Bea’s chest when Bea wakes up suddenly sending the book tumbling onto the floor. She rubs her eyes and stretches out.

“Good afternoon Bea,” Allie says in a happy tone.

Bea smiles brightly at the young blonde, pleased to see her.

“I just conked out here, couldn’t make it to my bed,” Bea laughs.

“Your couch looks cozy, understandable.”

“Did you have a nice nap?” Beas asks as she sits up.

“Yes, I slept better than I have in a long time. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’m just so happy you are safe and away from Marie.”

“Me too.”

“So, I’ve been thinking about your living situation. The nearest shelter is in the next town just 5 miles away. I can drive you there tomorrow and help you settle in.”

“That would be great, but I’m sure you have things to do, I can take a bus or taxi.”

I have a boat charter at 1 PM, so the morning is free.”

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Allie is grateful that Bea is trying to help her get on her feet, but she didn’t want to leave the redhead. She is nervous going out on her own, not to mention she has grown so attached to her.

 

Since Allie had no clothing or any of her possessions, Bea thought she would take Allie shopping and treat her to a few outfits. She assumed the shelter would have some clothing, but Bea wanted her to have a few decent outfits that Allie felt good in. The blonde had protested at first not wanting Bea to spend any money on her, but she finally gave in and agreed to let Bea buy her some clothes. She promised she would pay her back one day, but Bea insisted it was a gift.

They head out to the shops in town and after a couple of hours, Allie is fitted with three outfits and some undergarments. Bea insists next that they need to eat, so she takes Allie to her favorite restaurant on the wharf called “Sea to Shore”. The charter boat that Bea and Franky own together is docked at the wharf, so they often stopped by for lunch or dinner.  Bea had become good friends with Liz, the owner.

They enter the restaurant and are seated at a table by the bar. They order some dinner while enjoying the view. Bea’s eyes searched the restaurant as she sat eating, Allie noticed the redhead’s attention had shifted.

“Bea, is everything okay?”

“Oh yes, sorry I was just hoping to see Liz, the owner, she’s a good mate of mine. There she is.”

Bea gestures toward the kitchen entrance. Out came an older blonde woman in her mid-fifties.

 

Liz sees Bea wave her over noticing the attractive blonde that sits with her.

“Hey Bea, good to see you,” Liz says as she leans in to hug the redhead.

Bea stands up and smiles brightly at the older woman.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you in here today love. Franky said you had the day off.” Liz’s eyes move to Allie who smiles at her pleasantly.

“A girl’s got to eat,” Bea chuckles.

“So, who’s this lovely young lady?” Liz asks smiling at the blonde.

“Sorry Liz, this is Allie, a friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you Allie, I like that shirt you’re wearing, it matches your eyes.”

“Oh, thank you it was a gift from someone special,” Allie says as she glances at Bea.

Liz notices her friends’ cheeks start to color. She stays and talks with the women for a few minutes before she has to get back to work. She never learns how Bea and Allie met but she notices a certain spark between the two women. The young blonde can’t keep her eyes off of her friend and she sees Bea stealing soft glances at Allie. Surprised by this interaction, Liz smiles to herself hoping that perhaps Bea might be open to a relationship. She tried to set her up several times, the redhead always rejecting her offer claiming she was perfectly happy by herself. Liz knew her history with Harry and she guessed that Bea still struggled over her past. One thing she would never have guessed was that Bea might consider dating a woman. Maybe Franky had some part in this. Perhaps Allie was a friend of hers and she introduced them. Liz would just sit back and watch for now and see what fate brings.

After they finish their meal, Bea offers to show Allie her boat which is docked off the wharf. Allie is excited to see it having now heard about Bea’s Dive charter boat business. Bea had mentioned she was partners with a woman named Franky Doyle and from how Bea described Franky, she knew the woman was a real character. Bea told her about Franky’s swagger and extreme confidence with the ladies explaining that Franky was always with a different woman. Allie thought she sounded like a classic player which seemed like an odd pairing of their friendship.

The two women wander down the wharf. It’s early evening, but the sun is still out, leaving a beautiful glow over the water. They approach the boat and Bea takes Allie’s hand and helps her onto the vessel.

“Wow Bea, this is a gorgeous boat. What’s her name?”

“We named her after my daughter Debbie, it’s called “Little Deb.”

“That’s sweet, she must have loved that.”

“Yes, she did,” Bea smiled at the thought of her daughter. “Would you like a beer? We keep the fridge stocked. I like to come here and hang out by myself some times. It’s a nice place to think.”

“Sure, that sound great.”

“Have a seat and I’ll be right back.”

Allie walks to the bow of the boat and sits down on the ground leaning against the cabin. She closes her eyes and breathes in the salty fresh air as a smile shines effortlessly on her face. She has really enjoyed spending the day with Bea. Since she was thrown out of her house years ago, Allie hasn’t found anyone that didn’t expect something from her in return. Bea is the first person to show her generosity and kindness unconditionally. Allie feels a wave of gratitude and is so happy that Bea fell into her life.

Bea came out of the main cabin holding two beers. She didn’t see Allie at first until she directed her eyes to the bow of the boat. She walks quietly towards the blonde admiring the way the early evening light highlight’s Allie’s beautiful features. She looks at Allie’s long legs that are extended out on the deck. Her head is slightly tilted back exposing the soft fair skin of her neck. Bea eyes rake over her body and all of a sudden she feels a throbbing between her legs. She is completely shocked by her arousal. Bea chastises herself for letting her body react to Allie like this.

The redhead breathes in deeply trying to calm herself before having a seat next to Allie. She hands the blonde her beer and they sit quietly together watching the sun start to set over the horizon. They finish their beers and Bea gets them another round. It’s getting dark and the stars are out shining brightly in the sky. The women talk and laugh about silly everyday things. They are both so relaxed and enjoying each other’s company. The alcohol is slowly starting to affect Bea’s judgement as the night goes on. She sits herself very close to Allie with her legs pressing against the blondes. Allie has noticed how close Bea has positioned herself and is enjoying this intimate moment with the beautiful redhead. She would like nothing more than to kiss Bea right now and she almost does when Bea looks at her. She can see the want in those big brown eyes, but Allie holds back not wanting to ruin everything. She thinks Bea has had too much to drink having consumed alcohol at dinner earlier in addition to the beers. She fears Bea might regret the kiss if she lets it happen. But God, she really wants to taste those lips.

Allie excuses herself to use the bathroom suddenly. Bea pulls herself together, grateful that Allie has gotten up. The sensual feelings Bea is experiencing right now are very confusing to her. She’s not gay and has never been attracted to a woman before.

“It must be the alcohol that’s got me all confused. But still … a woman, I’m not gay.”

Bea shakes her head and then gets up. Allie returns in a few minutes to join Bea who is standing at the bow looking up at the stars. Allie approaches Bea and touches her shoulder. Bea flinches causing Allie to back away slightly.

“Allie, we should really get back to the house and rest. You have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yes, I guess you are right. It’s been such a long day.”

“Let me just get rid of these bottles and we can start heading back. There’s a taxi stand on Main street.”

Allie nods her head in agreement, but feels sad realizing that this may be the last night she hangs out with Bea for a while. Once she is in the shelter, who knows if she will be able to get back to see Bea any time soon.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

The next day, Bea gets up early for her morning run that she has neglected the past few days. Her body is achy, and she is dehydrated from drinking too much alcohol last night. She drinks some water before heading out.

Allie is still asleep when Bea returns from her morning routine, now feeling slightly better. Coffee is on and the smell invades Allie’s senses waking up the sleeping blonde. Allie puts some clothes on, she had shed down to just her underwear because of the warm night.

“Good morning,” Bea says as she sees Allie enter the kitchen.

“Morning,” Allie croaks out trying to appear somewhat alert. Mornings were clearly not her favorite time of the day.

“So, are you ready for your big day?”

“I guess as ready as I can be. I have to admit I am nervous. I’m going to miss you Bea. I know we’ve only known each other for a short time but I’ve grown very fond of you.”

“I’ll still be here, we will see each other.”

“It won’t be the same; you’ll be busy with your business and Debbie will be home before you know it. We won’t see each other often.”

Bea frowns.

“Allie. I will miss you too. I wish the shelter was closer, but I don’t know how else to help you.”

“I’m sorry Bea, I shouldn’t be complaining. What you have done for me… no one has ever ...” Allie’s voice trails off as she turns away trying to hide her watery eyes.

Bea moves closer aware that Allie is crying.

“Beautiful, please don’t cry. Everything will work out, I promise,” Bea says as she pulls Allie into a hug. The blonde instantly melting into her embrace.

 

After breakfast, Allie packs the few possessions she has, and they drive to the women’s shelter. She checks in and is asked to sit in the waiting room for a meeting with the Director. Bea waits with her and tries to soothe the blonde’s nerves by telling her funny stories about some of the tourists that have taken her boat charter.  Allie smiles listening to Bea, grateful for the distraction.

Twenty minutes later, the Director comes out in the waiting room and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Karen Proctor, but everyone calls me Kaz. Please come and have a seat,” she says gesturing to her office.

“So, what can I do for you Allie?”

Allie explains her situation and her need for housing and a job.

“You are more than welcome to use our resources. We have a sexual exploitation program where women can receive therapy, peer-to-peer support and job training. But unfortunately, all beds are filled at this time. I can put you on a waiting list.”

Shocked and upset Allie says,

“What am I suppose to do? I have no place to go and very little money.”

Kaz looks at Bea and says, “What about your friend here, can’t she house you temporarily?”

Bea looks surprised, but is not displeased at the request. She didn’t mind helping Allie out. She felt protective of Allie after all she had been through. She just never thought of offering her a place to stay past the initial couple of days. She thought Allie would be better off at a place that could help her with all her needs.

“Sure, Allie can stay with me until a spot is available.”

“Great, than that’s settled,” Kaz says with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile Allie sat dumbfounded while Bea and Kaz discussed her future.

“Are you sure Bea? It’s a lot to ask, I don’t want to cause you any problems.”

“Absolutely, I don’t mind helping you. Before you know it, you will have a job and a place to stay.”

“Thank you for all your help. You are incredible!”

The redhead blushes profusely.

“Alright Allie, let me get your information and a contact number so we can start the process.”

“I don’t have a phone.”

Bea says, “You can use my landline phone number.”

After another 20 minutes of paperwork and an informative talk about job training and possible employment, Allie and Bea drive back to the house. Bea needs to be at the dock in 2 hours for the snorkeling trip that is scheduled.

 

Allie is a little quiet on the car ride back to Bea’s house.

“Alright, out with it,” Bea says. “I know there is something bothering you.”

“I was just wondering when your daughter was returning and what she would think of me staying with you. I’m sure she wouldn’t like it. My past is really ugly.”

“Your past is exactly that, the past, so don’t get caught up in all those negative thoughts.”

Allie smiles nervously as Bea continues.

“Don’t you worry about Debbie. She will be fine. She is very open minded and supportive of women’s rights and the victimization and abuse that women face. That’s one thing she became passionate about after having an abusive father. Harry never hit her, but she saw the damage he did to me. I will admit she is protective of me, but I’m sure she will be okay with you staying at the house temporarily.”

“I just don’t want to cause any problems for you. You’ve been so nice to me.”

“No worries.”

 

The women enter the house and Bea logs onto her computer checking for future bookings for the dive boat. Allie begins reading a magazine not quite sure what to do with herself. Bea looks over at the blonde and asks her what she has planned for the rest of the day.

“Nothing, really, I was just going to take a walk in town and maybe look at the help wanted ads. I do have some waitressing experience. Maybe I could pick up a shift or two somewhere. The town is kind of touristy so maybe I’ll get lucky.”

Bea thinks a moment while her eyes are fixed on the computer.

“How would you like to join the snorkeling trip at 1 PM? It would be fun, it will take your mind off of things for the afternoon.”

“Really? I would love that! But I don’t have a bathing suit.”

“I can lend you one.”

 

Allie is excited at the thought of being out on the water for the afternoon. She has only been on a boat a couple of times and has never snorkeled.

 

It’s finally time to go and after a short drive the two women arrive at the wharf a half hour before the boat is set to leave. The women walk casually down the wharf and as they approach the boat Franky immediately sees Bea and the young blonde.

Franky smiles like the Cheshire cat as her eyes rake over Allie’s body.

“Hey Red, who’s the hottie?”

 

Bea was feeling relaxed and smiling at something Allie was saying when she saw Franky’s cocky smile. She watched as her tattooed friends’ eyes moved up and down Allie’s body. Bea could feel her heart rate increase and her body tense up as a frown formed on her face.

“Franky would you give it a rest for once?!”

Franky, always the perceptive one, chuckled when she saw her friend’s demeanor change. Jealously was something she had never seen or anticipated when it came to her best friend. Bea never had any reaction to the many women that Franky flirted with or dated. But there it was, clear as day. Franky couldn’t help herself finding this so amusing. She decided to continue her flirtatious inquires to see how the redhead would react.

“Is it extra hot today, or is it just you?” the tattooed brunette says as she ogles the sexy blonde.

Allie looks at Franky with a smirk.

“Actually, it’s you, because you have crashed and burned.”

Franky laughs out loud.

Allie smiles and gazes at Bea surprised to see the redhead looking so annoyed. She knew from Bea’s description that this was the infamous Franky Doyle, number one flirt, player and Bea’s best friend. She was prepared to put Franky in her place if she became too much, but she didn’t expect Bea to appear jealous. Allie was feeling pleased that perhaps Bea may have some feelings for her. Last night didn’t count because Bea was drunk and not in her right mind, but this little incident just now gave her hope.

Allie rolls her eyes at Franky as she steps onto the boat grabbing the brunette’s hand for support. Franky clearly amused by the situation.

Bea quickly composed herself, happy to see Allie reject Franky’s advances.

 

“This is my friend Allie. She will be joining us this afternoon.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Bea never brings a date on these boat rides, welcome.”

“Franky!” Bea warns. “She’s not my date. I’m sorry Allie, she’s usually more well behaved when she meets someone new.”

“No worries, I can handle her,” Allie says as she touches Bea’s shoulder.

Allies’ touch instantly puts Bea at ease. The funny thing is that Bea didn’t even realize she was jealous of her friend’s advances on Allie. She rationalized that Allie had been through enough and didn’t want to see anyone bothering her.

The people start to arrive as Bea and Franky finish up the last minute preparations on the boat. In the meantime Allie applies sunscreen while the women complete their tasks.

“Red, is she the woman you told me about? The prostitute who was running away from her Madam?” Franky whispers to Bea as they finish getting the snorkeling equipment out from the storage area.

“Yes, it’s her. She called me and I drove to Melbourne to pick her up. She escaped from some party that she and 20 other women were forced to work. She’s staying with me until some housing becomes available at the women’s shelter.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“What?!”

“You don’t even know her, she could be putting you in danger. What if her Madam comes looking for her?”

“Don’t worry Franky, there’s no way she could be traced back to me. Everything will be fine.”

“Red, why are you doing this?”

“Because she deserves a good life. She has had a rough time, and everyone deserves a chance at happiness. Allie wants to go back to Uni and finish her degree. I am going to help her the best I can.”

“I admire you for helping her and I hope she does good. But be careful Red. She may have the best intentions to stay clean and go back to Uni, but from what you told me she has a lot of baggage. Make sure you protect yourself. Don’t let her break your heart.”

Bea looks up surprised and is about to reply to Franky when a woman interrupts them to ask a question about the coral reef.

 

The boat leaves the port for the 30 minutes ride to the shipwreck. The group that is aboard are mainly young couples and a family with 3 children. When they arrive at the site, Bea gets into the water first while Franky checks everyone’s equipment. The water is a little choppy today and as a precaution they set up a rope system for additional safety. Bea attaches a rope to a buoy about 15 meters from the boat and anchors it. The rope extends, connecting the boat to the buoy, and now serves as a support line if anyone gets tired and needs a rest they are able to grab hold. Everyone is given instructions that if anyone becomes tired while out on the water and feels in danger of drowning, they are to wave their arms. Franky will be watching from the ship and she will throw a life preserver or signal Bea that someone needs help.

Everyone enters the water and Bea points them to where the shipwreck is best viewed. Its’s a small group of snorkelers today, 10 in total. The afternoon is filled with spectacular views of the shipwreck, coral reef and beautiful colorful fish. Allie is completely in love with the whole snorkeling experience. She had watched TV documentaries about the reef but experiencing it in person left her completely amazed and delighted.

After a while, the group splits up as the couples swim together, and the family stays fairly close to the boat. The water has gotten a little rough and the snorkelers are starting to feel tired. Bea was trying to keep an eye on everyone throughout the afternoon. She was used to swimming for long periods of time even in this choppy water, but she knew most people got tired more quickly, so she tried to be vigilant.

Allie was so engrossed in her snorkeling experience that she didn’t realize she had swam a little far from the boat. Franky had her eyes on the blonde noticing the great distance she had gained. Meanwhile, Bea was busy with the family unaware of how far Allie was. The current had pulled the blonde farther out and when she realized how far she was from the boat, she turned around and started swimming back. Allie felt extremely tired after a while as she battled the strong current. Panic starts to set in as she begins to feel out of breath. She didn’t feel like she could make it back, frightened that she was going to drown. Allie starts waving her arms frantically which immediately caught Franky’s attention. Franky used her whistle to signal to Bea that someone was in distress. The redhead’s eyes searched in the direction Franky had pointed and Bea was off like a lightning bolt straight towards the blonde. With a strong steady pace, Bea arrived at Allie’s side just a couple of moments later. She grabbed hold of Allie as she started to go under the water.

“I have you, just relax Allie.”

Bea held Allie above the water and tread water at the same time giving the blonde time to get her breath back. She told Allie to hold onto the recue tube that she had been swimming with.

“Are you okay? Did you swallow any water?”

“No, I didn’t swallow water. I just couldn’t swim any longer. The current is so strong,” Allie says still trying to catch her breath.

“Just stay here with me for a moment and catch your breath. I’ll keep you safe. When you feel ready we can swim back. Just hold onto this rescue tube and I’ll do most of the work. Kick your feet as we swim together.”

A couple of moments later Allie said she was ready. She held onto Bea’s floatation rescue tube and the redhead used her strong biceps to swim and pull Allie at a steady pace back to the boat. They arrived minutes later, and Allie is able to climb up the steps onto the back of the boat. Franky grabbed her hand and helped her onto the deck. Bea remained in the water because there were still a few swimmers out there.

“You alright Allie?” Franky asked looking concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine now.”

“Bea, you all good?” The tattooed brunette asks as Bea stays floating in the water.

“Yeah all good.”

“Thank you Bea, I’m sorry.”

“No worries, just take a break for a few minutes before you go back in the water.”

Allie was a little embarrassed at having had to call for help. She was a decent swimmer, but the current moved so fast pulling her far from the boat. Despite the situation she got herself into today, she had still enjoyed the experience immensely. She did admit secretly that being rescued by the hot redhead was almost worth the embarrassment she felt.

Later, the little girl from the family group came over to Allie.

“I’m not such a good swimmer. My mama makes me wear these floaties when we are in the water. Do you want to borrow them?” She asks innocently.

Allie giggles at the sweet gesture.

“Thank you sweetheart, but I think I’m done swimming for the day.”

 

After Bea gets back on the boat later that afternoon,  Allie couldn’t stop thanking her for coming to her rescue again. She also thanked her for letting her come on the trip. She really enjoyed herself and hoped to come out snorkeling another day when the water was a bit calmer. Bea is pleased that Allie enjoyed her day so much. Scuba and snorkeling have always been one of Bea’s passions.  One of the reasons why she decided to start a business with Franky was so that she could share these wonderful experiences with others.

The boat docks and the passengers leave with smiles and wonderful memories of their afternoon. Franky and Bea begin cleaning the equipment and tiding up the vessel. Allie insists that she help with the cleanup and the job gets done more quickly. 

“Do you two want to grab a drink later?” Franky asks.

Bea looks at Allie, “What do you think?”

“Sure, that sounds like fun.”

“Great, I’ll see you both at 8:00.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the girls are together everything will remain light and fluffy for a while. As a side note, when I write I try to incorporate some part of my own experience whether it's some where I visited or something I like to do. In this chapter the scene where Allie almost drowned was taken from my own experience. I was saved by a beautiful Kiwi woman and it was a bit embarrasing! LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s a little after 8:00 when the two woman enter the pub on Main street. It’s a place that Franky and Bea come too often especially after a long day on the boat. It feels like a second home especially to Franky who is good friends with the owner Will and his wife Vera. Franky had moved to Merimbula years ago after she finished her service in the Royal navy. She had met Will while serving and the two became good friends. Will grew up in a town nearby and decided to return after he finished his service. He fell in love with Vera, a local woman, and decided to stay in town to open a pub. Will had spent weeks trying to woo Vera. She had turned him down flat more than once. Vera who never dated much was a bit intimidated by Will’s good looks and charm. She didn’t think he was sincere when he asked her out. She thought he must be a lady’s man and would never be interested in someone like her who was so inexperienced. She considered herself rather plain, nothing a good looking man like he would be interested in. Will thought Vera was very attractive, she just hid her beauty beneath simple clothing and a bun hairstyle. He also saw what a beautiful person she was inside. Vera volunteered in her spare time at the local animal shelter where Will had adopted a puppy. Vera had taken time to help Will pick out his pup and even helped him with some training techniques. After pursuing Vera for several weeks, Will was finally able to win Vera’s heart and the two married within the year. They were both extremely happy and enjoyed owning and operating the pub together.

 

“There’s Franky sitting at the bar,” Allie says, “Who’s that woman next to her drinking shots?”

“That’s Boomer, her real name is Susan, but she hates to be called that. You’ll like her. She’s a bit loud but loads of fun.”

The two women approach the bar just as Franky slams her shot glass down. She appears to be in a heated discussion.

“I told you Booms I would take care of it.”

“Yeah well, its been weeks now and ya still haven’t come over to fix my dripping faucet. It’s driving me crazy. If I have to hear that dripping much longer I’m gonna go bunta on someone!”

“Alright, I’ll come by first thing tomorrow morning.”

Satisfied with Franky’s response, Boomer guzzled down her drink.

 

“Boomer, this is Allie,” Bea says as she leans in for a hug from the large woman.

“Nice to meet ya. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’ve just moved from Melbourne.”

“That’s a hell of a change moving from a big city to a small seaside resort town.”

“Yeah, but a welcome one.”

“What brings you here?”

“A new life I hope,” she says as she looks at Bea.

“Now that sounds like something to celebrate. Shots for everyone!”

Boomer had yelled ‘shots for everyone’ a little too loud gaining a ‘hoorah’ from the entire pub.

“I didn’t mean everyone in the pub you dumbasses!” Boomer shouts, receiving growns of displeasure from the patrons.

Allie giggles at Boomer’s way with words. The large cheerful woman lines up a row of glasses and has the bartender fill them up. Everyone in their little group grabs a shot and Boomer makes a toast,

“Here’s to Allie and her new life in Merimbula. Bottoms up bitches!”

The women laugh, cheer and clink their glasses together.

 

A few minutes pass by and Bea says to Franky,

“Since when do you do plumbing repairs?”

“You know my Dad is a plumber. He taught me some basic stuff.”

“You’re a woman of many talents,” Bea says in a teasing voice.

“You got that right Red, pleasing the ladies being at the top of the list,” Franky says as she looks at Allie and flicks her tongue against her front teeth.

“In your dreams Franky.” Allie says rolling her eyes.

Bea looked away trying not to react to Franky’s flirting with Allie. She’s heard plenty of pickup lines from Franky and most of the time they work since she is so charismatic and good-looking.

“Oh, come on Allie, let me be the reason you’re up all night.”

Allie looks at her straight-faced.

“You will be. I always wake up when I have nightmares.”

Franky throws her head back with laughter.

Bea looked daggers at Franky as she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 

“You are a firecracker blondie! I’m just playing with ya.” She leans in closer so only Allie can hear her.

“I know ya have your eyes set on someone else.”

Allie looks surprised at Franky’s remark.

 “Am I that obvious?”

“Just a bit,” Franky says chuckling.

The tattooed brunette continues.

“I’ve been coming on so strong with you just to see how Red reacts. I’ve never seen her get jealous before. You’ve definitely caught her attention.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“It is only great if you plan on sticking around and not fucking with her head. Seriously, what are your intentions with Red? She’s told me about your past, and I know how she helped you get out of Melbourne. I need to know if your interest in Red is just to have a little rompy pompy time and then move on.”

“Jesus Franky!” Allie says outraged. “Of course it’s not, I really like her.”

“She and Debbie have been through a lot and they don’t need someone coming into their lives and disappearing when things get rough or you get bored.”

“It’s not like that I swear!”

“Let me finish Blondie.”

Allie let’s out a big sigh.

“Addiction is a bitch. I’ve known several people that just couldn’t hack the clean life. And you are starting a new life away from everyone you’ve known and with not a cent to your name, it won’t be easy.”

Allie’s demeanor changes, turning serious.

“Listen Franky, I appreciate your protectiveness when it comes to Bea, but I can assure you that I have every intention of starting a new drug free life here. I like and respect Bea way too much to disappoint her. I have been drug free for over one year now. I will admit I still get cravings and I doubt that will ever go away completely, but I am determined to stay clean and make something of myself. As far as Bea is concerned, I’m crazy about her. She has been so supportive and has never judged me.  I’ve never met anyone like her before. She’s truly amazing. She saved me from a terrible life and for that I will be forever grateful to her. If I am ever lucky enough to win her heart one day, I can promise you I will keep her happy and safe. I swear Franky, I’m not going to hurt Bea, she means everything to me.”

Frank is silent for a moment.

“Fine, you have my blessing for now but if you ever hurt Bea or Debbie I can promise you will regret the day you set foot in this town. They are like family to me and I would do anything for them.”

“I get it. Message received.”

“Good. Now that I’ve said my peace, I’ll give you some advice. Tread lightly with Red. She spooks easily so don’t rush things, let her work through her feelings.”

“I will, thanks Franky. I’m glad Bea has someone so protective in her corner. She deserves only the best.”

“You got that right!”

 

Allie is a little rattled after Franky’s interrogation. She fully expected to be questioned by her, but she was caught off guard not expecting the inquisition to occur in a bar just meters away from Bea. She smiles to herself despite what just happened and is filled with a burst of hope that things with Bea could potentially turn into something more than a friendship. Allie has thought long and hard about her feelings for Bea. Even though she lusts after the redhead, it’s not just a physical thing. She really adores and respects Bea as a human being. There’s a connection between them that she’s never felt with anyone else. She feels so safe and at ease with her, as if they’ve been friends for a long time. But there is also that element of electricity and sexual desire that exists between them. Bea is the whole package for her and she feels like ‘home’ to the blonde. Allie just hopes that Bea will feel the same about her one day.

She knows Franky is right when she tells her to tread lightly and go slowly. Bea has told her a little about her marriage and the abuse she faced. She reckons the redhead has suffered a lot during those years and might not be ready for any type of relationship, let alone presumably, her first same sex one. But she now has some hope, her suspicions confirmed from Franky’s little jealousy game. The blonde just hopes she doesn’t screw things up.

 

The night continues on and later that evening they are joined by Doreen and her boyfriend Nash. Doreen and Nash have a young son named Joshua. He is at home with a babysitter tonight giving the young couple a nice break. Bea was introduced to Doreen at the hospital through Maxine several years ago when she was doing physical therapy to help with her injuries from Harry. Doreen works as a nurse at the hospital in the pediatric wing. One particularly  bad day, Bea’s physical therapy session was taking a toll on her and the redhead felt like she was spinning out of control with anger and frustration. Maxine thought bringing Bea to see the beautiful newborn babies might calm her down. Maxine’s plan worked, and once the redhead saw all the infants cooing and sleeping in their basinets, she was able to relax and be herself again. Doreen was the nurse on duty that day and Maxine introduced them, and they hit it off right away. Now that Doreen has her young son and works full time, Bea doesn’t see much of her, so tonight is a treat for everyone.

The group had moved to a large booth halfway through the night and Allie made sure she was sitting next to the redhead. Their legs were pressed together since Franky insisted she squeeze in on their side of the booth. Bea didn’t mind the close proximity she was to the beautiful young blonde.

“I like your friends,” Allie whispers into Bea’s ear. “Although Franky can be a stomachache sometimes.”

Bea could smell the coconut shampoo that Allie had showered with mixed with her own unique scent. The combination left her head spinning. As Allie whispered in her ear, her hot breath tickled Bea’s inner ear causing a wave of heat to shoot down her body. The redhead knew she had become flushed and was glad that the lighting in the bar was dim so as not to draw attention to her aroused state.

“I think they like you too. You seem to fit in perfectly.”

Allie moves her face slightly back as her eyes lock with the redhead’s. The smile that Allie rewards Bea with could light up the room. Both women are caught up in that moment of time together, unaware of the amused looks that they are receiving from Bea’s friends.

Will and Vera come by a little later on to join the group. Franky challenges Will to a game of pool prompting everyone to gather around the table. They have a long standing rivalry when it comes to this game. Franky is clearly the pool shark having honed her skills when she served in the Royal navy. Franky eventually wins 3 out of 4 games and she enjoys teasing Will as she gloats that she is the master player.

 

Allie stays close to Bea throughout the night. It’s like her body has developed magnetic properties which constantly pull her toward the sexy redhead. These magical magnetic forces between them play havoc with Allie’s desire for Bea. The young blonde finding it harder and harder not to touch Bea in some small way. A hand on the small of her back, a gentle touch of her shoulder and a loose red curl she tucks behind Bea’s ear. All simple gestures that have so much more meaning.

Bea’s smile never leaves her face when she looks or speaks to the young blonde. Her pupils are in a dilated state and Bea steals glances at her when she thinks no one is looking. She notices how Allie stares at her a lot and is practically joined at the hip with her. It makes her both nervous and excited. These feelings are so new and exciting, she swears she has never felt anything as intense in all her life.

 

It’s past midnight and Bea can’t keep her eyes open as the long day finally takes a toll on her. She tries to yawn discreetly, but Allie notices.

“Bea, you look tired. Do you want to call it a night? I don’t mind.”

“I am pretty worn-out, are you sure you don’t mind? You look like you are enjoying yourself.”

“I am, but it’s getting late and if I continue drinking with Boomer, you’ll have to throw me over your shoulder and carry me home!”

The image of Allie slung over her shoulder as Bea carries her off sends a wave of heat down the redhead’s body.

Recovering quickly Bea says,

“Na Na Na, I think pulling you through the water today is more than enough hard labor for me! My back couldn’t take anymore,” she says as she frowns and puts her hand on her lower back feigning pain.

Allie tosses a rolled up napkin at her, the redhead managing to duck before it hits her in the head.

“Hey, are you calling me fat?” The blonde says in mock horror.

“Not at all,” Bea says with a cheeky grin.

Allie gets up and takes Bea’s hand.

“Come on troublemaker, let’s get out of here.

Allie drags her to the bar so they can say their goodbyes.

 

They exit the bar and are greeted with the bright light of the full moon. It appears larger than normal and radiates an orange glow.

“Wow, that’s so beautiful,” Allie says as her eyes stare at the glowing object in the sky. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the moon look so big. I wonder why it looks so large?”

“It’s just an illusion. Our minds make it look bigger when it’s near the horizon. We perceive it to be farther away when it’s high in the sky,” Bea says.

“It’s just gorgeous,” and very romantic Allie says to herself as she takes Bea’s hand. The redhead, though surprised at Allie’s touch, does not flinch.

“Walk with me for a bit. I hate to waste this beautiful light.”

The women walk hand in hand down Main street cloaked in the warm orange glow. It’s a slow pace and they both don’t seem to have a destination in mind as they wander aimlessly up the street past the closed shops and restaurants. The streets are empty of people and they only hear the distant sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. Bea’s house is too far to walk from town and the nearest taxi stand is in the opposite direction. Both women seem unconcerned about that fact. The tiredness Bea felt in the bar earlier has been replaced by a surge of nervous energy. Allie’s warm hand grips her firmly as they walk. Their conversation is upbeat and pleasant filled with hope of Allie finding a job in perhaps one of the restaurants or shops that they walk by tonight.

They finally reach the end of Main street and are about to turn around and head back towards the taxi stand when they hear a rustling in the bushes. Out comes a wombat and her joey. The baby is about half the size of his mother. The women look at them with amazement. Allie who has lived in a city for her entire life rarely gets to see animals in their natural state.

“Look, they must have come from that burrow near that tree over there,” Bea says. “The joey is so cute.” They watch as the mother and baby wander off towards a wooded area.

They continue strolling back to the taxi stand and after a brief wait they get into a taxi and head back to Bea’s house. A few minutes later, they arrive and walk up the driveway to the entrance. Allie glimpses at Bea and wishes she could kiss the beautiful redhead right now.

“The way the moon casts it’s light on Bea makes her look even more beautiful if that is even possible,” Allie thinks to herself.

Franky’s words come back into her mind reminding her to take things slow, the last thing she would want to do is spook the redhead. Allie felt like she had made a little progress tonight. Bea seemed more at ease and she even let her hold her hand during their stroll in town. They enter in the house and both woman head towards their respective bedrooms after Bea gets them each a bottle of water.

“Goodnight Bea. Thanks for introducing me to your friends. I had a really wonderful time.”

“You’re welcome, it was a fun night. Goodnight Allie.”

Bea enters her room and closes the door behind her leaning her back against the wooden panels. She runs her hands through red curls pulling at the long strands. Her eyes water up as she stifles a frustrated cry. She finally admits to herself that she has feelings for Allie. The urge to take the blonde in her arms and kiss her tonight was overwhelming. She has never experienced these intense feelings for anyone before. When she first started dating Harry it wasn’t like this at all. Harry was always the one pursuing her and initiating intimacy. She enjoyed their time together in the beginning before the abuse began, but she never felt this intense lust that she feels for Allie right now. It scares her to want someone this much, and Allie being a woman confuses her even more.

Bea worries she wouldn’t know what to do if she did have a chance to kiss Allie. She fears she would make a fool of herself and is not certain she could go through with it. Bea knows the blonde would be receptive to her, she’s not blind to the want she saw in Allie’s eyes tonight. However, she’s not sure she could handle this kind of intimacy, especially after all the sexual abuse she experienced with Harry. Harry never asked. He just took her when he wanted and sometimes violently.

She asks herself what should she do? Should she talk to someone like Maxine, Franky or perhaps a therapist? Bea never delved into strategies to deal with future lovers. She never planned on being with anyone after her nightmare of a marriage ended. She never wanted to bare herself again to anyone or give them power over her. Bea had ended therapy before she delved too far into this. Maybe it was time to revisit it. With Allie, she feels like she wants to take a chance at a happier life; a life filled with trust, respect and companionship. Allie brings out positive feelings in her and the hope of a normal life. The blonde makes her want to take a chance and experience all the things Franky has been trying to convince her she deserves.

Bea slips into bed and shuts the lights off. Images of blonde hair and ocean blue eyes flash through her mind as sleep sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. I always enjoy writing the early chapters when the the girls are getting to know each other. Next one will introduce another storyline so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea wakes to the heavenly scent of coffee. She rubs her eyes and stretches her body out before rising from her bed. She is surprised that Allie is up so early after the late night they had. Bea enters the kitchen area and sees Allie sitting at the table reading a book. Their eyes meet and a soft smile falls on Allie’s tired face.

“Sorry did I wake you?”

“No, not at all. You’re up early today,” Bea says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep well. I had a bad dream.”

“Sorry, feel like talking about it?”

“I wouldn’t want to burden you.”

“You wouldn’t be. Sometimes it helps to talk, but don’t feel like you have to.”

“Alright, I dreamt I was back in Melbourne living with Marie and she had me seeing that man that beat me,  Derek Channing. Without going into too much details, Derek was hurting me and Marie stood there screaming horrible things at me. I couldn’t sleep after that so I’ve been reading to distract myself.”

Bea walks over to Allie and sits across from her. She reaches out and takes hold of her hand.

“I know dreams can feel so real. It’s hard to block out those terrible experiences in our lives that spark these nightmares. For me the memories of what Harry did to me have faded somewhat, but I’m not going to lie, I still feel very haunted by him. It becomes less and less each year but it still affects me. I feel stunted in parts of my life because of him.”

Allie stares at her with a puzzled expression.

Bea sighs, “I haven’t been able to be in any type of intimate relationship. It’s been over 5 years. He really destroyed that part of me.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Maybe it’s time I told you more about my experience with Harry.”

“You don’t have to Bea. Don’t feel obligated.”

“Yes I know, but I want to share it with you. I know all about your life and it’s about time I share my own experience. We have become friends and I trust you.”

“Thank you, that means so much to me,” Allie says as her voice shakes with emotion.

“Sex was always horrible for me, even when Harry and I first got together. I was still a virgin when we met. One night he got me drunk and took advantage of me. I became pregnant and when I told him, he got enraged and blamed me. His family pressured him to marry as did mine. He wasn’t ready for marriage or fatherhood. Neither of us were.” Bea takes a moment to compose her thoughts. “The physical abuse came slowly. First a slap when dinner was late, a punch when he thought I looked at another man. After his possessive jealousy came out, the sexual abuse began. He felt it was his right to have me whenever he felt like it. He never asked, he just took. I use to fight at first, but it was worse when I did. He enjoyed humiliating me in so many ways.”

Allie gasps in horror. She feels her eyes fill with tears and tries to blink them away.

“I have so many horrible memories from our marriage, It’s a miracle I survived. I think the only reason I did was to protect Debbie. She became my main focus. We lived like prisoners in our own home always fearing what Harry might do next. Harry never hit Debbie but I worried he would one day so I always ran interference between them. Eventually I got the courage to divorce him after he put me in the hospital for a week with life threatening injuries. Everyone at the hospital knew he was abusing me since I had been in the Emergency Department so much. This time I finally found the courage to report him. He was arrested and sent to prison for 6 years but was released early because of good behavior. He only served 3 years total.

Allie shakes her head in disgust.

“After he was released, he moved to Perth to be near his family. We haven’t heard from him since.” Bea takes a deep breath trying not to cry. “That nightmare of a marriage is over but I still am affected by what he did to me.”

Bea finally lets out a sob as Allie pulls her into her arms.

“Bea, I’m so sorry you went through that hell. I can’t imagine surviving what you lived through. You are so brave,” Allie says trying not to shed tears herself.

 

“I don’t feel brave, I feel like a coward. I let it go on for too long. And now I feel ruined for any kind of sexual relationship.”

 

“You’re not ruined. What you experienced was horrible, it wasn’t sex. Real sex, good sex is in here,” Allie says as she touches Bea’s temple. Bea gazes into Allie’s eyes seeing only sincerity.

 

“You are a survivor Bea, when I look at you, I see a beautiful brave woman who saved herself and protected her daughter. You are not ruined.”

 

Bea shakes her head in protest.

 

“No one would ever put up with the level of damage I have.”

 

Allie takes a moment to compose herself. What she wants to say to Bea may change their relationship forever. She hopes it’s not too soon to express her feelings, but she thinks Bea needs to hear her right now.

 

“I like you Bea, I mean I REALLY like you and I think you might like me a little too. We have only known each other for a short period of time, but you have become so important to me. Even though I wish for more between us, I know it’s not that easy for you. I only hope I can stay a part of your life, even if it’s just as a friend.”

“Allie, you are a wonderful person and I do like you… as more than a friend, but I’m not sure I can give you what you need. I can’t guarantee we would have a physical relationship. I’m so messed up after what he did to me. You deserve to be with someone that is not drowning in these types of issues. You are young and beautiful and deserve so much more.”

Allie pushes one of Bea’s curls behind her ear and looks boldly into the redhead’s eyes.

“I understand what you are saying, but that’s not the most important thing for me. I feel such a connection with you, something I’ve never felt with anyone before.”

There is a long moment of silence between the two women.

“How about we just take it one day at a time? Get to know each other better and see how things go. No pressure at all, you can set the pace completely. If you decide you don’t want a relationship with me that’s okay as long as I can still be a part of your life.”

Bea takes a moment before answering. She wants to break free of her demons and enjoy a life filled with love and happiness. She feels like she has suffered for too long. Allie has captured her heart and Bea admits she feels lighter and more free than she’s ever felt before. She pushes through her fear and says,

“I would like to try.”

Allie’s is ecstatic. A huge smile covers her face as she throws her arms around the redhead.

“You have made me so happy!” Allie says with tears in her eyes.

 

Bea had spoken to Debbie several times over the weeks while Allie stayed with her. She hadn’t mentioned the blonde thinking that Allie would be getting a bed at the shelter fairly soon. Housing was still not available so Bea needed to let Debbie know that the blonde was staying with her since Debbie would be coming home for a weekend visit.

 

“Hey, Deb, I just wanted to let you know that I have a friend staying at the house with me for a while, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Really? No one ever stays over. Who is she?” Debbie asks surprised about this unusual occurrence.

“Her name is Allie. She’s been staying with me for the past few weeks. Allie’s been waiting for her housing situation to get sorted.”

“Okay, that’s fine, I’ve never heard you talk about her before. Where do you know her from?”

“It’s a long story and I want you to be open minded when you meet her. Allie is a very lovely person who has gone through a lot. We have become good friends and I care about her.”

“Okay mom, now you’ve peeked my interest.”

“Alright, this is very personal, and Allie knows I’m telling you these things about her because you will be meeting soon. But please keep this information to yourself. Only Franky, Maxine and I know Allie’s situation.”

Bea tells her daughter Allie’s story not leaving out details. The young brunette is shocked and a little uncomfortable at the thought of her mother temporarily living with a former drug addict and prostitute. She is silent once Bea finishes telling her.

“Deb, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know mom. I mean I feel bad for her that she went through all of that, but I don’t know. Having her with you in the same house. I’m surprised you would want to help someone like her.”

There it is, the phrase “someone like her.”

Bea is surprised that her daughter has categorized Allie as someone lesser because of the hardships she faced in life. Bea thought after all she and Debbie had gone through with Harry and his abuse, Debbie would be open and more sympathetic of women that were victims. She is disappointed to say the least.

“Debbie, I’m sad that you see Allie as a “lesser person” due to her past circumstances.

“I didn’t say that,” she protests.

“When you referred to Allie as “someone like her” that’s exactly what was implied whether you realized it or not. I thought I raised a more open minded daughter, someone that has compassion for those in need.”

“I am open minded mom. I don’t know why I phrased it like that. I guess I was just surprised that she is staying with you. I mean you have always been so guarded around people, it’s not like you to open up your home to a complete stranger. Whether Allie is an ex-prostitute or a school teacher, it’s just not the norm for you. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry it came out so poorly.”

“I know you are trying to look after me, and I appreciate it, but I’m fine.”   
Bea pauses a moment to try and collect her thoughts about why she is helping Allie.

“Deb, sometimes we have to get out of our comfort zone and step in and help. I saw someone in need, so I took action and helped her.”

“Okay mom, I get it. I’m fine with Allie staying with you for now. I hope she can make a new life for herself and I’m happy you are helping her. You continue to be an inspiration to me mom. I know life was difficult all those years with dad and it’s great to see you doing something positive for someone in need.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. I know you will like Allie once you meet her. She is really special to me.”

“Mom, I’ll be home Saturday morning and I can’t wait to see you and meet Allie.”

 

Debbie is a little dumbfounded after her conversation with her mother. She has never seen her react this way before. Her mother was always so closed off when meeting new people and never wanted anyone visiting the house. Debbie reckons it is natural since living in fear of Harry had isolated her for so many years. But what shocked her the most was the way her mother said Allie was really special to her and that she cared about her. Something in her tone, and the way she defended her character struck Debbie as unusual. It was overprotective and the more Debbie thought about it she thought her mom might really like this woman, not just as a friend. Now she was really curious about Allie and her relationship with her mother. Debbie couldn’t wait for the week to go by so she could meet this mysterious new woman who had suddenly become so important to her mother.

Debbie decided to call Franky and find out more about Allie and her mother’s relationship. She was very close with the tattooed brunette and was now counting on Franky to be honest and fill her in on what was really going on.

Franky’s phone rang as she was pulling into her driveway.

 

“What’s up Deb?”

“Nothing much except that I’m coming home for a visit this weekend.”

“That’s great, your mom will be really happy to see ya. She’s been missing ya.”

“Has she really? I mean she sounds like she’s been so wrapped up with her new friend Allie,” Debbie says in an odd tone. Franky of course picks up on Debbie’s tone and use of words, knowing that she wants information about what’s going on.

“Ah, so she’s told ya about Allie?”

“Yes, she told me how she took in an ex-drug addict and prostitute.”

“Yeah, well ya mom has a big heart for helping her and Allie is a good person so don’t worry,” Franky says hoping not to delve too far into Bea’s affairs.

“Is there anything I need to know about before I come home?”

“What do ya mean?”

Debbie takes a pause and sighs loudly through the phone.

“Is there something going on between them? I mean this makes no sense. Mom doesn’t trust new people she meets and now all of a sudden she is having a prostitute live with her. She’s singing her praises a little too much.”

“Ex-prostitute,” Franky corrects her.

“Yeah, okay ex-prostitute. Come on Franky, tell me what’s going on! I’m going out of my mind with worry. Has mom lost her mind?”

“Deb, your mom is fine. She is happier than I’ve ever seen her before. Allie has been good for her. They are not together as far as I know but I reckon that could change one day. Your mom is smitten with her and I know Allie feels the same. Allie is a good person, I’m sure your mom told you all of the shit she went through. If I thought she was in any danger I would have stepped in and chased Allie away.”

“I don’t know Franky, I can’t help worrying about her. She’s been through so much already with my dickhead of a father. I can’t stand the thought of her ever being hurt again.”

“She’s fine Deb, I promise. Just give Allie a chance, you’ll see what I mean when you meet her. She’s good for Red. It’s nice to see your mom happy for a change. I don’t know if things will ever get to a relationship level since Red can be so closed off, but I hope they do. Let your mom explore her feelings without interfering, give her a break and don’t hassle her.”

Debbie ends the call after a few minutes still feeling a little uncomfortable about everything. She promised Franky she would behave and not judge Allie before she had a chance to get to know her.

 

Meanwhile in Melbourne.

 

Marie was sitting on her patio having a glass of wine in deep thought when Jake finally arrived.

“It’s about time, I don’t pay you to show up 20 minutes late. When I call you, I expect you to show up on time,” she says harshly.

“I’m sorry, we had a little problem with one of the Johns. He bashed Kim Chang and we needed to teach him some manners. He will be paying for the loss of income, now that Kim is banged up so badly.”

“Who is he?”

Jake takes a deep breath ready to receive another scolding.

“It’s Derek Channing.”

“What the hell Jake! I told you he was kicked off our client list because of the beating he gave Allie,” she screamed.

“I’m sorry Marie, he begged to come back promising he would behave. He has been paying a very good price for his sessions. This is the first problem we have had with him since Allie.”

“I don’t give a shit what he pays. I lost Allie because of him! She was my best girl!”

 

Marie has been so angry since Allie disappeared that evening from the party at the estate. It’s been three weeks and Marie’s foul mood had not lifted. Not only had Allie been her best paid working girl, Marie did care about her and maybe even loved her in some small way.

Despite her feelings for Allie, Marie had changed and became harsher over the years that Allie lived with her. Marie’s son had died in a car accident a few years ago and she was never able to accept his death. She shut herself off and couldn’t move past it. Allie tried to comfort her, but Marie only grew more distant and cruel at times.

An example of her cruelty was when she punished Allie by sending her to the brothel on Sampson street. Marie had always intended to bring her home after a little while. She viewed Allie running away as a betrayal and sent her away to live like a common whore as her punishment. Marie wanted Allie to be appreciative of her when she eventually took her back. She wanted the young blonde to realize that she belonged to her. But this never happened since Allie disappeared and this angered Marie even more.

 

“I want you to bring me Kim Chang. I need to see how she looks.”

“No problem, I’ll bring her by this afternoon.”

“And Jake… I want you to take care of Derek for me. He has caused me enough hardship. Don’t get sloppy on this job. I want him gone with no trace back to me.”

“I’ll take care of it. No worries.”

 

Later that afternoon Kim arrives at Marie’s house.

“Well you look like shit.”

Kim lowers her eyes to the floor.

“I want you to know that Derek Channing will never be returning as a client. You will be taking a break from work for the next few days until you look pretty again. I want you staying here with me in Allie’s old room.”

“Thank you Marie. I am very grateful.”

 

Kim doesn’t know what to say. She is grateful for the break from work but feels uncomfortable being around Marie. She has only met her a handful of times since she was forced into prostitution by her and Jake. Most of the girls at the brothel were illegal immigrants that Marie had acquired through drug trade and sex trafficking channels. Kim is in Australia illegally after being promised a job. She fell for a scam that trapped her and other unsuspecting women with false promises of employment. She had been in the country for four years so far and was desperate to return to Korea. Marie had taken all the women’s passports preventing them from leaving the country even if they managed to escape from her brothel.

 

Kim’s stay at Marie’s house was more enjoyable than she would have guessed. The older woman fed her delicious food and sweet treats, and she even took her shopping for some nice clothes. Kim enjoyed the time with Marie and was not looking forward to returning to the brothel. She hoped to replace Allie as Marie’s pet so she could enjoy a better quality of life.

Marie enjoyed Kim’s company now that Allie was gone but she desperately wanted the young blonde back with her. Allie had disappeared into thin air and despite Marie sending Jake and some other associates to look for her, no one had a clue where she had gone. Marie thought perhaps she would try to befriend Kim and find out information about where Allie might have gone. The young blonde had been at the brothel with Kim and from what she heard they were mates. Both had worked at the estate the night Allie disappeared, so Marie was determined to get some information out of Kim.

 

“Kim sweetheart, I’m thinking about having you stay with me on a permanent basis. You could be my new best girl and take over my VIP clients. You are very beautiful you know,” Marie says as she strokes Kim’s cheek gently. “They will love you.”

“Thank you, I would like that very much Marie.”

“It’s a possibility now that Allie is gone. You my dear I can tell would appreciate the finer things that I can offer.”

“I really would Marie, I would make you proud, please give me the chance.”

“Speaking of Allie, you two were mates from what I heard. Did she hint she was running away again?”

Kim goes on alert. She knows Marie is sniffing around for information on Allie. She sees her game. Give her what she wants and then she will reward her. So typical. Kim doesn’t know much since Allie never told her where she was going. She only knows that she was meeting a woman she was very fond of and the two had met when Allie escaped.

“No she didn’t say anything, but I know she wasn’t happy, so I guess that’s why she ran again.”

“Did she tell you where she was going?”

“No. Nothing.”

“Come on Kim, she must have told you something. I’m just curious. I don’t want that ingrate back if that’s what you’re thinking. She doesn’t deserve to be here anymore. I bet she’s back on the street selling her body and addicted to ice again. She is weak, not a disciplined person like you and I. Allie couldn’t handle the drugs we did together for enjoyment. You’re nothing like her.”

“She never confided in me Marie, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry to. I guess you’re not the girl I am looking for. I need someone I can trust and I don’t believe you Kim. I’ll be sending you back to Sampson Street. It’s a shame. You had a lot of potential. JAKE!” Marie yells, “Kim will be returning to Sampson street.” Jake appears at the door.

“Wait Marie, I think I can remember one thing she told me.”

“Good girl, now out with it.”

“She said she was meeting a woman that she met the first time she ran away, she said this woman was very special to her. That’s all I know, I swear.”

 

 

The weekend arrives and Debbie pulls her car into the driveway. It’s 11 AM and her mom comes out to the driveway to greet her.

“Hello sweetheart, I’m so happy you are home!”

“Thanks mom, so am I. I’ve really missed you.”

Bea takes her bag and the two walk into the house. Allie is in the kitchen washing the dishes when they come in.

“How was your ride? You must have gotten up very early to drive all the way from Melbourne.”

“It was fine, quite nice in fact, I love the scenic drive home.”

Allie comes out of the kitchen and looks a little nervous as she enters the room. Bea smiles as she sees the young blonde walk towards them.

“You must be Allie,” Debbie says in an upbeat tone. “I’ve heard so much about you. Mom speaks very highly of you.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Debbie. I hope you don’t mind me staying here with your mom for a little while. She’s been very generous taking me in.”

“Not at all, mom is wonderful as you know and I’m glad she is helping you out.”

Debbie is taken by surprise at how beautiful and young Allie is. She guesses the blonde is in her late 20’s.

“Are you hungry Deb? I can prepare us an early lunch if you like,” Bea says.

“Sure, that sounds great. Let me put my bag in my room and then I can help you in the kitchen.”

“Just relax Deb, I’ll take care of everything.”

Allie follows Bea into the kitchen when Deb goes to her room.

“Just relax Allie, I can see your whole body is tense,” Bea says as she embraces the young blonde.

“Everything will be fine, you will see.”

Allie feels the tension release as Bea’s arms wrap around her.

 

Debbie returns shortly and joins her mom and Allie who are both preparing lunch in the kitchen. Debbie watches and listens to the banter between the two women noting her mother’s relaxed state. She notices throughout the meal the smiles that the two women share together. Her mom steals soft glances at Allie when she thinks no one is looking and Debbie finds the whole situation really amusing having never seen her mother crush over anyone. She has to admit that her mom looks happier than she’s ever seen her. Debbie would never have imagined this transformation in the 3 months since she left for Uni.  Maybe Franky was right about everything. She decides to give Allie a chance and get to know her better. The way the blonde looks at her mom tells her that she cares for her mother, and really that’s all that matters.

After lunch Debbie asks her mom and Allie to go shopping with her for some new outfits. Debbie insists that Allie join them so she has the chance to get to know her. At first Allie declines not wanting to intrude on mother-daughter time, but both Smith women badger her until she agrees to join them.

The day is filled visiting numerous stores and dressing rooms as Debbie tries on the latest fashion trends. Bea doesn’t enjoy shopping for clothing anymore finding the process tedious and unpleasant. It lost its appeal when she married Harry. He would complain that she picked out ugly clothing that was too masculine. Harry always had a way of sucking the life out of everything enjoyable in Bea’s life. After years of insults, Bea lost interest in shopping altogether. She simplified her wardrobe to consist of simple casual clothing. During the colder months she would often wear a light leather jacket, jeans and fitted button down shirts which she occasionally adorned with a thin tie for dressier occasions. Her work life had her wearing mostly swimmers or a wet suit. Bea rarely shopped for herself but always made sure that Debbie had all that she needed and desired.

After Debbie finds several outfits she is happy with, the women plan to stop for a coffee. They pass a clothing store on the way and Allie can’t stop noticing Bea as she stares at an elegant women’s pants suit in the store window. The suit is a timeless classic style with clean lines and Allie imagines the redhead looking fantastic in it.

“Bea, that’s a beautiful suit. I bet you would look hot in it. Do you want to try it on?”

Bea’s face flushes.

“No, I have no reason to be wearing something that elegant.”

Debbie smiles seeing her mother look longingly at the outfit. She knows her mom doesn’t treat herself to many things and would love her to have such a nice outfit.

“Come on mom, try it on, Allie is right you would look great. Let’s just do it for fun.”

After a few minutes of persuasion, Bea finally agrees to try on the suit thinking it’s just easier to give in rather than argue all day.

 When Bea exits the dressing room, Allie’s jaw almost drops to the floor. Bea looks stunning in the elegant black suit. Allie admires the way Bea’s body fits perfectly in the outfit, highlighting her delicious curves and plunging neckline.

“Wow, Bea you look amazing. Please say you will buy it.”

“Yeah mom, that is such a fantastic outfit. You have to get it.”

“I have no need for it. It would just be a waste of money.”

“Mom, your birthday is next month and I was planning on coming home to celebrate with you. I want to take you to that new fancy seafood restaurant that opened up recently. You could wear the suit then.”

“That’s a great idea,” Allie says.

“Come on mom!”

Bea looks at herself in the full length mirror and she has to admit she really likes the way she looks in the suit. She notices how Allie looks at her with a hint of desire. She decides to be good to herself for once and treat herself.

“Alright, I’ll get it.”

Debbie reaches over and gives her mother a hug.

“You deserve it Mom, you really do.”

 

At the end of the weekend Allie’s natural charm, sense of humor and affection for her mother wins over the young brunette. Debbie feels comfortable going back to Uni knowing her mom is safe with Allie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate Marie!? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and if you are enjoying this fan fic so far. Next chapter will be romantic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I'm posting a day early since tomorrow is my birthday. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I thought it needed to stand on it's own.

After Debbie left the following day, life for Bea and Allie continued on a platonic level. Even though things remained the same, the women were incessantly drawn to each other, always making an effort to spend as much time together as possible despite their busy schedules. Bea enjoyed the quiet moments they shared together whether it was cooking dinner or watching a movie at her home. During these intimate times,  Allie found herself so smitten with the redhead that she had difficulty concentrating.

 

As the weeks went by, Allie was finally given a bed at the shelter much to both women’s displeasure. Neither of them wanted to be apart, but they both realized it was too soon for anything more permanent. Allie needed to stand on her own two feet first, and Bea needed more time to feel comfortable with the idea of dating after all these years.

The young blonde had moved into the shelter and was keeping busy attending therapy sessions and starting an online training course for bookkeeping. She even managed to pick up a shift waitressing at Liz’s restaurant after receiving a good recommendation from Bea.

The women’s shelter paid for the class as part of their commitment to Allie’s advancement back into society. Allie always had a proficiency with numbers. Before she had to leave Uni, she had decided to become a business major, minoring in accounting. Once Kaz learned this, she encouraged Allie to pursue some additional courses. Uni was something she wanted to go back to eventually but in the meantime she needed to work and find a permanent place to live. Taking a bookkeeping course was the first step.

Bea was so proud of Allie on her first day of class that she drove to the shelter to wish her good luck. Even though Allie would be doing her course online Bea packed her a bagged lunch. Allie giggled as she took the paper sack and looked in immediately pulling out a chocolate biscuit. She shoved it in her mouth gobbling it up in record time.

“Hey, that’s for later when you finish your class.”

“Sorry, I can’t resist biscuits especially chocolate ones. You’re so sweet, thanks Bea,” Allie says as she hugs the redhead.

Bea blushes and returns the hug feeling pleased to have Allie so close to her.

 

 

The following week, Bea visits Allie at her waitressing job. She goes there with the intention of surprising her with an outing on her boat that evening. They hardly saw each other all week and Bea wants to spend some time with her favorite blonde.  Allie is working the afternoon lunch shift at Liz’s restaurant. Her shift ends at 4:00 so Bea arrives a few minutes before.

 

“Bea! What are you doing here?” Allie says delighted as she rushes toward the redhead.

“I came to pick you up. And I have a surprise for you.”

“What kind of surprise?” Allie asks as her eyes glisten with anticipation.

“You’ll see soon enough. I’ll be waiting for you outside,” Bea says as she gives Allie a playful smile and slowly saunters out the door. She turns her head to give Allie a wink as she exits. Allie feels herself blush after this little show of affection. Her eyes glaze over with desire as she watches Bea leave. She can’t seem to extinguish these cravings for the redhead and they just seem to be getting stronger each day.

“Oh God! She’s killing me!”

She missed seeing Bea this week and is pleased to see it was mutual. Allie is finding it harder and harder to keep her hands to herself.

She walks to the back room to change her clothes and gather her belongings. A few minutes later, she finds Bea leaning against a post on the wharf outside waiting for her. Smiling brightly, she approaches her.

“So what’s my surprise?”

“I thought you deserved a little break. You’ve been so busy this past week, we’ve hardly seen each other. I’d like to take you on a boat ride to this little island down the coast. I prepared some food so we can have a picnic on the beach. It’s a beautiful night and the water is calm tonight.”

“That sounds heavenly. I guess I need to make a quick stop back to the shelter to change.”

“No worries, I’ve brought extra clothes and a swimsuit you can borrow, you can change on the boat.”

Bea takes Allie’s hand surprising the young woman as they walk towards the wharf. Allie is elated. The boat leaves the harbor a few minutes later and they head down the coast travelling in a different direction from where Bea usually takes the snorkelers. Allie enters the cabin and changes into the red bikini that Bea brought for her. She emerges moments later to join Bea who is at the helm steering the boat. Bea smiles warmly as she sees Allie walk towards her.

“You look nice in that swimsuit,” Bea comments trying not to stare too much.

“Thanks,” Allie says as she moves to Bea’s side.

“Do you want to steer the boat for a little while?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s not much to it in this calm water. Come on, try it.”

Allie moves closer to the steering wheel and Bea encourages her to grab hold. The redhead moves behind her as she continues to hold the wheel with one hand. Their bodies are pressed together as Bea releases the wheel to Allie. Both of Allie’s hands are now on the steering wheel and the blonde leans back into Bea. She sighs softly to herself as she feels Bea’s warm body press against her. She bites her lower lip trying not to moan as the redheads strong arms wrap around her to help her steer.

They stay in that position for most of the ride to the island. Both women enjoying the closeness. Bea helps Allie guide the boat over some large waves that crash against the ship from a passing vessel. The women laugh as a particularly large wave smashes against their boat tossing them around. Bea holds Allie and the wheel steady as they continue on course. Finally, they near the small deserted island that is part of the national park system. During the day, boaters come to swim and picnic on the white sandy beaches, but since it’s nearing 6 PM they are the only ones there. Bea anchors the vessel and gets the small dingy boat prepared. After loading their stuff, Bea helps Allie onto the small boat and she starts the motor. It takes about two minutes before they pull into the beautiful turquoise cove. Bea turns the motor off and jumps into the shallowing water, pulling the small vessel slowly towards the shore with Allie still onboard. Once the boat grounds into the sand, Bea helps Allie out and the two women pull the boat onto the sandy beach, so it won’t drift back into the open ocean. They unload the esky and provisions and begin walking down the beach until they reach a spot near a grove of palm trees. Bea lays the blanket out and arranges their belongings. She is sweating now and needs to feel the cool water against her skin so she takes off her clothing revealing her black bikini underneath. Allie can’t help staring at this vision that stands before her.

Bea starts running towards the water.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Allie yells. “Wait for me!”

The blonde races after Bea finally catching up to her as she reaches the water. The older woman wades into the beautiful aqua colored water and submerges herself. Crystal blue eyes follow her as she swims. After appreciating her form and technique for several minutes, Allie can’t help herself and swims towards Bea. She reaches her and blocks Bea’s path causing the redhead to stop swimming. Bea moves her hands through her wet curls as she questionably looks at Allie. 

“Everything okay?” She croaks out.

“Everything is just perfect from where I’m standing,” Allie says with a hint of lust.

Bea gets lost in the beautiful blonde’s eyes. They are sparkling and even bluer as she stands in the turquoise water. The redhead senses Allie wants to kiss her and she wants the same, but she can’t get herself to move an inch. She’s completely paralyzed. Allie reaches over and moves one of Bea’s curls aside, tucking it behind her ear. Bea trembles.

“You’re shaking.”

“It’s cold.”

“It’s not cold.”

Allie leans in slowly and gently kisses her. It’s soft and brief but Bea feels like an electric current has just travelled through her body. Allie senses she shouldn’t push the redhead, so she smiles softly and says,

“I’m starved, let’s have our dinner.”

Turning away, Allie starts wading back to shore leaving a speechless Bea. A moment later, Bea pulls herself together and starts swimming towards Allie, reaching her quickly. The blonde looks back at her and takes Bea’s hand and the couple walk out of the water together. They are both smiling shyly as they walk in silence towards the blanket where their dinner awaits.  As they arrive, Bea feels a burst of bravery come over her. She pulls Allie towards her and locks eyes with the young blonde.

“Allie…”

“Yes?” The blonde says breathlessly.

“I want to kiss you again.”

“I’m all yours beautiful.”

Bea leans in and kisses her gently. Her arms wrap around Allie’s waist pulling her in close, their bodies now pressing together. She can feel the blonde’s heart racing against her chest as she deepens the kiss. Allie lets out a small moan as Bea’s warm tongue enters her mouth. She kisses her so passionately that Allie believes her body will combust any second.  She has dreamt of this moment for so long. Her body and mind becomes so overwhelmed with passion that she instinctively reaches and grabs Bea’s breast in the heat of the moment. The redhead tenses in her arms and Allie comes to her senses immediately. She fears she has gone too far, and Bea is upset with her. But Bea reacts before she’s able to say anything.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry,” Bea rasps out.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I didn’t mean to go that far. I just got lost in our kiss. I’m sorry, It’s too soon for anything else. I got it.”

“No, no, no, it’s not too soon, it’s just, I don’t know what to do.”

“Beautiful, there’s no rush. I’m not going anywhere. Maybe we should just have our dinner.”

Bea feels embarrassed.

“Yeah, I think that’s best.”

Allie gives Bea a hug and a peck on the cheek to reassure her that all is good between them. The redhead is so grateful that Allie puts up with her awkwardness.

 

The sunset is stunning with its orange rippling clouds that fill the sky. The women sit and eat their meal that Bea has prepared. After dinner,  Allie stretches out lazily putting her head on Bea’s lap. They talk and laugh as the sky grows dark. Bea strokes the blonde’s head as she tells her a funny story about her childhood. It feels like a perfect night to Bea who has never felt this comfortable and at ease. She adores Allie and can’t believe that the beautiful blonde really wants to be with her despite all her hang-ups. She feels so lucky to be with someone so patient and kind. Bea hopes she will be able to have a normal physical relationship with her one day. Her marriage left her so scarred resulting in an aversion to being touched. But with Allie, she is enjoying this intimate contact. She feels like there is hope with Allie by her side.

It’s night now and the sky is filled with stars. There is so little light pollution in Australia especially where they are that the milky way shines brightly before them. Allie has fallen asleep on Bea’s lap while the redhead was gently caressing her head. It’s getting late and Bea hates to end this special evening but tomorrow she has an early boat reservation and she needs to be up early to refuel and prepare the ship. Plus Allie needs to get back to the women’s shelter by curfew.

“Allie, wake up sweetheart.”

Allie opens her eyes and looks up at Bea’s silhouette which is set against the starry background.

She thinks she might still be dreaming. Propping herself up on her elbows she says,

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“For about an hour.”

“You should have woken me up. You must have been bored.”

“Not at all. I enjoyed watching you sleep. You were making these cute little sounds. It must have been a nice dream.”

“It was. You were in the dream with me.”

“Really? And what was I doing?”

“Something naughty,” Allie giggles causing Bea to laugh along.

 

The women pack up their stuff and walk to the small dingy boat. The starlit sky is bright enough that it’s not a problem seeing as they drive back to the boat. Once they are onboard, the return trip takes them less than an hour.

It’s been a wonderful evening and both women are feeling very happy that they have finally moved their relationship to a new level. When Bea pulls her car up to the women’s shelter, she can’t help feeling a little sad that the evening is over. She wishes Allie could return with her.

“Sorry we had to end our evening a little early, but I’ve got a group of snorkelers at 9:00,” Bea says as she helps Allie out of the car.

“I loved every moment we shared tonight,” Allie says with a sultry smile.

Bea’s heart begins to race wildly as Allie leans in placing her lips against her cheek. They brush lightly sending shivers down her body.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” Allie whispers.

When Bea says nothing she brushes her lips against Bea’s temple.

“Or now,” as she traces her lips along her cheekbone.

“Or now,” as her lips move against the redheads.

“Or…"

Bea reaches forward and pulls Allie closer and the rest of the blonde’s words are lost against her lips.

The kiss starts out gentle and unhurried, a sensuous joining of their bodies and souls. But Bea finds she wants more and Allie happily complies. She reaches forward and grabs hold of Allie’s shirt with her fist pulling her firmly against her chest. Allie moans and wraps her arms around the redhead as Bea’s tongue slips inside her mouth.

No one had ever kissed Allie like this before. All of the feelings Bea has been suppressing have now erupted into this passionate kiss. The blonde senses Bea’s hunger for her that is deepening quickly. She wants to surrender herself to Bea completely but she knows it is too soon and neither of them are ready. But the taste of Bea’s lips and the smell of her skin is making Allie feel dizzy with want.

She pulls away slowly despite Bea’s attempt to continue their kiss. Both women are now panting heavily as they try to regain their breathe.

 

Allie looks into Bea’s eyes that are now black with desire.

“Wow Bea, that was hot.”

Bea smiles and gives Allie another kiss before she separates herself from the blonde.

“I better go.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Allie says as she regains her breath.

“Goodnight beautiful,” Allie says as she walks towards the building. She turns around to blow one last kiss to the redhead.

 

The kiss they just shared tonight will become seared into Allie’s memory forever. She will think of it often and recreate the romantic evening she just shared with Bea.

Allie lays in bed wide awake. Her body is too wired to fall asleep. She knows the pulsing between her legs won’t subside anytime soon. After taking matters into her own hands, Allie finally falls asleep with visons of Bea floating through her head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hopefully it came out romantic. The next chapter will have some more romance and another storyline.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning comes quicker than Bea would have liked. She was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about a beautiful blonde when the jarring sound of the alarm wakes her. Feeling frustrated at being interrupted at such a pivotal moment, Bea sighs loudly and gets up. These sensual feelings that are flooding through her body are so new but very welcome. She can’t remember ever feeling like this before she met Allie. The intense ache that lingers between her legs has become such a distraction, one that Bea doesn’t know how to control. She is aware most would take these matters into their own hands to relieve themselves, but Bea can’t find the courage to do that. She knows the act of self-pleasure is quite natural and would end her suffering, but she can’t do it. Her abusive marriage clearly affecting this intimate part of her life.

Bea puts on her running shoes and prepares to stomp out her sexual frustration.

She returns 45 minutes later to take a quick shower before meeting Franky at the boat.

Bea arrives at the wharf with coffee and brekkie in hand. She sees her best friend already on board wiping down the seats.

 

“Why the fuck are these seats so filthy?”

“Good morning to you too,” Bea says as she boards the boat handing Franky her coffee.

“It looks like you two dragged the entire beach back with you.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bea says as she takes a seat on the freshly wiped seat.

“I’ll finish the cleaning after I have some coffee,” Bea says.

Franky braces one leg on top of the seat next to the redhead.

“So, how did it go? Did you two finally pash?”

Bea was expecting an interrogation from Franky after she told her she was taking Allie on the boat last night. Despite the teasing she is expecting from her best friend, Bea is anxious to talk about how she feels.

“Yeah we did.”

Franky grins, “And….”

“It was nice.”

“NICE! Come on Red, I need a little more than nice.”

Bea rolls her eyes and gets up from her seat. She faces the ocean to help her think of a way to describe the incredible experience from last night.

“It was wonderful, I’ve never felt… so turned on.” Bea says as she feels her cheeks start to heat up.

“Okay, now we are getting somewhere.”

“Franky, this isn’t easy for me. You know I’m a mess when it comes to this stuff.”

“Yeah I know, but you’re doing fine. Just get to the good stuff already.”

“Fine,” Bea says annoyed as she prepares herself for further teasing.

“We arrived at the island in the late afternoon and set up a spot on the beach. I brought us food for a picnic dinner. Before we ate, we took a swim in the cove, and that’s where the first kiss happened.”

Franky smiles, noting the word “first” kiss.

“She leaned in and kissed me. I was so nervous I just stood there paralyzed like an idiot. It was short but I liked it and wanted more. I followed her back to the shore after, and when we got back to our spot on the beach … I kissed her. It felt so right Franky. But I ruined the moment when she touched my breast.  My body and my mind just couldn’t work together and relax. I wanted to do more… but I didn’t know what to do,” Bea says regrettably.

“Don’t beat yourself up. This was the first time in a very long time that you kissed someone you really liked. How did Allie react?”

“She was into the kiss for sure and was so patient with me after I tensed up. I can’t believe she puts up with me.”

“She’s crazy about ya, anyone can see that. I wouldn’t worry too much about her, she’s not going anywhere. Just take your time Red, you’ll get the hang of things sooner than you think. And if you need any pointers, I’m here for ya. I am quite talented in that area,” the tattooed brunette says with a smirk.

“No thanks.”

“It’s up to you Red, but I can teach you some moves that will make blondie scream out your name.”

Bea turns red as she envisions Allie in an aroused state caused by her touch.

“I think I can manage on my own for now, but thanks,” Bea says clearly feeling unnerved from this conversation. 

“Okay. Whatever you say.”

“There’s more Franky. We kissed one last time,” Bea says as she looks at Franky shyly. “It was outside the women’s shelter. She kissed me and this time I didn’t want to stop. I wanted her Franky. I wanted all of her.”

Franky smiles broadly. “Good on ya.”

 

Bea had a few minutes before the passengers would be boarding the ship. She closes her eyes and visualizes Allie standing before her. A surge of dopamine floods her brain as she begins to relive the moment when the blonde wrapped her arms around her and kissed her so passionately. Bea sighs contently wishing Allie was here with her today. A burst of bravery overcomes her and she decides to text the blonde. She wants to let her know how special the night was to her, and ask Allie if she would like to have dinner this evening. Bea just can’t stop thinking of the young blonde after the romantic night they just shared. It felt so good to finally move their relationship to a new level. Bea had fantasized about how Allie’s lips would feel and taste. They were even softer and more delicious than she could have ever imagined. The redhead is having a hard time imagining how her body will react one day if she is allowed to explore the soft hidden valleys and peaks of the beautiful blonde’s body.

 

“Hi Allie, thank you for joining me last night. I really enjoyed our time together and I can’t stop thinking about how wonderful it felt kissing you. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me again tonight. If this is too much too soon, just tell me, I will understand.”

Bea sends the message not expecting to get a response right away. She puts her phone in her pocket and goes to stand at the bow of the boat.

In less than a minute, her phone buzzes and Bea almost loses her phone overboard as she reaches into her pocket quickly and awkwardly pulls it out. The phone flies out of her hand and slides across the deck stopping only a couple of centimeters from the edge. She grabs it as she curses to herself for being so  clumsy.

“I would love to have dinner with you this evening. I woke this morning wishing you were lying next to me. What we shared last night was amazing. No one has ever kissed me like that! I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

Bea gushes with excitement as she reads Allie’s text.

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30 if that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect, see you then.”

 

 

 

Marie summoned Jake to her house. Jake still had not produced any leads on Allie’s whereabouts. She was losing patience with him rapidly.

 

“Why haven’t you found any new leads about Allie? It’s been weeks and still nothing?!!  She couldn’t have just vanished. What about that town Allie stayed in while she was at the hospital?”

“No, I didn’t find anything.”

“Kim told me that Allie was planning on returning to some woman she met when she first escaped. Apparently it’s someone she cares about or is involved with.  It’s probably someone from that town. Allie didn’t get that far before landing in the hospital. I want you to go back there and search for her. Turn over every stone until you find her and that bitch she’s with. Don’t come back without her. If you can’t do this job you are useless to me so get your act together and find her!”

Jake is surprised at Marie’s fury over Allie. He never really bothered looking very hard for her.

Jake thought the blonde was a cheap worthless whore and he couldn’t believe Marie had lost her mind over her. He assures Marie that he will find her now that he has this new piece of information. He imagines Marie will be really enraged when he finds Allie and her new girlfriend. All he cares about now is getting Marie off his back.

“And Channing? Is that matter closed?”

“No, not quite yet. I needed some time to sort things out properly. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Channing soon and then head out to Merimbula to look for Allie.”

 

Two days later.

It’s after midnight and Jake stands in the shadows across the street from Derek Channing’s house. Jake knows Derek’s routine after watching him for the past couple of weeks. He expects Derek to arrive shortly from his weekly poker game. Several minutes pass before the black Mercedes pulls into the driveway. Derek exits the car as Jake lifts his night scope to take aim. Derek approaches his front door but turns around after hearing a noise. His eyes search into the dark street before they lock onto the man holding a gun in his direction. Before he is able react, a bullet enters his brain.

 

 

A few days later, Jake arrived in Merimbula. He was impressed at how beautiful the town was now that he had a chance to really look around. Merimbula had a busy Main street filled with various stores and restaurants. The largest beach that was closest to the center of town was gorgeous and not very crowded.  Jake walked along the boardwalk admiring the many boats that were docked off the wharf. He picked up a free tourist guide to give him a better idea of his surroundings. Thumbing through the pages, he noted some of the tourist attractions. He had decided to spend an afternoon or two just enjoying the sights and relaxing on the beach before he had to head back to Melbourne. He really didn’t expect to find Allie in place as beautiful as this. He thought the blonde would be found in a morgue, dead from an overdose one day soon. She was a useless drug addict whore as far as he was concerned. Jake couldn’t stand that bitch. He thought she had an attitude, always thinking she was better than he was because she was sleeping with Marie.

After his initial canvas of the town Jake heads to the hospital where Allie had spent time being evaluated and treated. If Marie’s theory was correct, Allie would most likely have met this woman there or on the train from Melbourne. As he enters the hospital Jake takes out his fake police badge and credentials and approaches the security desk. He asks to speak to the head of security explaining this is an urgent police matter. After speaking to the supervisor on duty, Jake is able to convince him to access the CCTV on the day Allie was admitted. Jake scans through 36 hours of video during the time period Allie was admitted and released. He gets several good views of a redheaded woman with curly long hair who visits Allie. The video shows her entering into Allie’s room carrying the blonde’s bag at the same time Allie is wheeled in on a gurney. It also shows the woman entering later that evening with a food bag and leaving 2 hours later. The images captured show that the woman looks rather upset when she exits Allie’s room. He follows her movements as she exits the hospital in hopes of seeing the vehicle she is driving.  Jake finds out that the outside parking lots CCTV has been erased so Jake must now search for this woman by pounding the pavement.

 

Jake leaves the hospital and checks into a hotel on Main street. It’s late afternoon and he decides to have a drink at a restaurant on the wharf. He sits on the outside patio area and watches the many tourists that pass by. The tourist sightseeing boats are now docking after spending the day on the water and Jake can’t help ogling at the beauty of some of the vessels.

 

Bea and Franky pulled their boat into the slip alongside the wharf after returning from a successful scuba diving trip. It was 4:30 when they finally exited the boat and were walking down the wharf.

“Hey Red, lets grab a beer at Liz’s place, that is unless you have to run home to meet your Bae.”

“Franky! Allie and I haven’t made anything official. We just kissed that night. I like her but we are taking things slow.”

“Yeah right! I can hear blondie driving the U-Haul truck into your driveway all the way from here.”

“You are ridiculous!” Bea says smiling as she gives Franky a playful shove. No amount of teasing could ruin her mood after the wonderful night she just spent with Allie. 

“I just love busting your balls. You’re so easy.”

“Okay, I’ll have one drink and then I need to go home to shower and change. I’m picking up Allie at 7:30.”

“Planning another romantic night?”

 “We’re just going to dinner.”

 

The women seat themselves at a table on the outside section of Liz’s restaurant. They are not too far from where Jake is sitting. Jake stares at the women as they pass and take a seat a few tables a way. He recognizes the redhead from the CCTV. This was too easy he thinks to himself, what luck I have. He notices the women are wearing T-shirts with the name of a diving boat business etched on the back. This could be his chance to find out more about the redhead and her connection to Allie. Jake thinks this woman is stunning and he would love to take her home with him tonight. But first things first. There will be time for the gorgeous redhead later, he will make sure of that.

Jake approaches the women who are now seated.

“Ladies, I’d love to buy you a drink. I’m in town for a couple of days for a short holiday. I was hoping you could tell me where to find some nightlife in town.”

“Try another town,” Franky says mockingly.

Jake takes a seat at their table.

“My name is Jake. What can I get you ladies to drink?”

Bea’s posture stiffens now that this man has joined them. She doesn’t like this guy. He’s got an arrogant vibe to him that doesn’t sit well with her.

“I don’t remember inviting you to join us,” Franky says.

“It’s just one drink. I’m a friendly guy who likes to be in the company of beautiful women.”

Jake gestures to the waitress who comes over to take their drink order. Bea gives Franky an annoyed look. She’s not in the mood to deal with this guy.

“So you’re saying this town doesn’t have any nightclubs?”

“Nah, just a few pubs that stay open late,” Franky says.

“That’s a shame, I had my heart set on dancing tonight,” Jake says as he rotates his upper body to mimic a dance move.”

“Well, you’re shit outta luck.”

“I guess so! I see you two are wearing dive boat company shirts. Do you work on one of the tourist boats?”

“No we own our boat. We run scuba, snorkeling and fishing trips out to the reef,” Franky says proudly.

“That sounds amazing. I’d love to snorkel the reef. Do you have any openings tomorrow?”

Bea frowns thinking they will be stuck with this guy. She reluctantly looks at her phone to check the bookings for tomorrow. She doesn’t like this guy, but he is a potential customer so she feels compelled to be civil to him.

“Yeah, we have 2 openings in the afternoon. Boat leaves at 1 PM.

“That’s great mate. I’m definitely interested.”

Franky fills him in on what he needs for the trip and tells him where to meet tomorrow.

“I didn’t catch your names ladies.”

“I’m Franky and this is Bea.”

“Great to meet you both.”

They finish their drink and Bea says she needs to leave.

“Pressing engagement?” Jake asks.

“You could say that,” Bea says as she gets up.

“Don’t mind her, she’s got a hot babe waiting for her.”

“Lucky girl,” he says with a wicked smile.

 

 

 

Bea races home, having now regretted stopping for that drink with Franky. She had barely enough time to have a proper shower and get dressed before heading out to pick up Allie. Bea had made a reservation at a small Italian restaurant in the next town over. Bea loved this place because the food was authentic Italian and always so fresh. The owners were from a small town in Southern Italy, located just a few miles from Sorrento. Many of the ingredients they used in their restaurant were imported from the Italy. Bea loved their special drink that was always given to all restaurant patrons after their meal. It was called limoncello and Bea looked forward to it each time she ate there. Limoncello is an Italian lemon liqueur mainly produced in Southern region of Italy around Naples and Sorrento. It is served cold in a small glass and is mainly used as a digestif. The restaurant imported the limoncello they served from a family farm right near Sorrento. The lemons from that region are amongst the most fragrant and tasty lemons you will ever find. Perfect for this liqueur.

Bea pulled up to the entrance of the women’s shelter and saw Allie waiting right outside the front door. Bea shut the motor off and ran outside to open the front passenger door for Allie.

“You look beautiful Allie.”

Allie smiles and places her hands on the both sides of Bea’s face pulling the unsuspecting redhead into a kiss.

“Sorry I just couldn’t wait the entire night before I kissed you.”

Bea smiles and leans in for another kiss. The smell of her Allie’s perfume clouds her mind as she deepens the kiss.

 

“Ahem.”

The two women break apart and see Kaz standing by the front door.

“It’s lovely out tonight, isn’t it ladies?”

Allie giggles as Bea turns away trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“Hi Kaz, we were just on our way out to dinner. Don’t worry I’ll be back by curfew.”

 

It’s nearly 8 PM when Bea pulls the car into the parking lot. They walk inside the restaurant holding hands and are greeted by an attractive young woman. This woman gushes when she sees Bea and kisses her on the cheek. Allie feels a pang of jealousy as she stands there watching.

“Chiara, this is my friend Allie.”

The young woman gazes at Allie giving her a judgmental once over.

“Very nice to meet you,” she says with a thick Italian accent.

The young woman immediately focuses her attention back to Bea. She shamelessly flirts with the redhead as they walk to the table. Allie is not happy as she watches her body language towards Bea. She clearly has a crush. Allie knows she has no rights over the redhead right now since they haven’t made anything official between them, but she can’t help feeling jealous.

Bea pulls Allie’s chair out for her and lightly touches her shoulder. The touch has an immediate affect on the blonde as she again focuses on the present.

“Chiara is very attractive. She certainly has a big crush on you.”

“What?! Don’t be silly, I come here a lot and she knows me, that’s all.”

“Okay Bea, whatever you say.”

Bea smiles and chuckles to herself.

“What?”

“If I didn’t know you better I would say you were a little jealous,” Bea says with a playful smile.

“Of her?!”

“Yes.”

Allie scoffs, not willing to admit Bea is right.

Bea reaches for Allie’s hand across the table.

 “She doesn’t hold a candle next to you beautiful girl. Don’t even think twice about her.”

Allie beams with happiness as she soaks in Bea’s praise. She leans forward and places a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips.

Their dinner is so delicious and the women are having a wonderful time together.

They finally finish their meal and the waiter brings over the limoncello drink Bea has been looking forward to. They make a toast and take a sip.

“Oh, that’s strong but very tasty,” Allie remarks.

Bea tells the history of the drink and her love of Italy. She had travelled there with her parents as a young teenager. She tells how she fell in love with the country and hopes to return for a visit one day.

It’s getting late and Allie needs to get back to the shelter to make curfew. Bea pulls the car into a parking spot a block away to give then some privacy. After Kaz’s interruption earlier that evening Bea doesn’t want a repeat performance. They both exit the car and Bea moves to Allie’s side. Where they begin to slowly stroll to the shelter.

“I really enjoyed the restaurant, thanks for taking me out two nights in a row. You must really like me,” Allie says in a teasing voice as she grabs Bea’s hand pulling her close.

Bea chuckles lightly. “Yes, I do. I really do,” she says softly.

“Allie, I want you to know that I’ve never felt this safe and cared for by anyone. It’s always been hard for me to trust and express my feelings, but with you it comes so easily. I hope you can see how special you are to me.”

“Yes, I do, and I feel the same.”

“Maybe I’m old fashioned, but I want to make things clear between us … I feel like I’m ready to move our relationship to the next level, I mean if that’s what you want as well,” Bea says nervously.  “What I’m trying to say is, … will you be my girlfriend?”

Allie can’t contain her happiness.

“Yes, of course I will!  You don’t know how happy you have made me,” Allie says sweetly placing a kiss on Bea’s lips. “Just so you know, I won’t rush you, ever.”

 

Bea smiles.

“I know you won’t. That’s the thing about you, I know you always have my best interests at heart. I trust you completely. But I still have a lot of issues that need to be addressed, so I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time I return to therapy.” Bea sighs softly. “I want our relationship to work, it’s very important to me and I don’t want to waste any more time. It took meeting you and exploring my feelings to realize I want to get better. I care about you so much, and I just want to be my best self now that you are in my life.”

Allie starts to tear up having heard Bea’s beautiful sentiments. “No one has ever said anything like that to me before. It means so much.”

Bea wraps her arms around Allie fusing their bodies together. She feels an overwhelming wave of emotion surge through her as she holds the blonde close. Pulling away slowly Bea says,

“All I want is you, beautiful girl.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jake the snake is hot on Allie's trail just as our girls are taking their relationship to the next level. Things might get a little intense next chapter. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself. This will be a little rough but know things will get better.

It’s nearing 1 PM when Jake approaches the dock ready to board Bea and Franky’s boat.

“Good afternoon ladies,” Jake says in a cheerful voice.

He is greeted pleasantly by both women as he boards along with the remaining passengers. The ride to the shipwreck goes quickly and Jake is enjoying himself having rarely been able to get out of Melbourne for a holiday. He watches Bea, observing her mannerisms. She stands tall, confident and beautiful at the helm steering the boat. He thinks to himself how much he would hate to hurt her if Marie orders him to do so.

Jake has been working for Marie for many years. He was 17 when Marie plucked him from the street after he was discarded by his drug addicted parents. Marie took him in and he managed to earn his keep by providing protection to the working girls at first. Marie saw his potential realizing he had more to offer than simply his brawn. She gradually brought him into her inner circle involving him in the drug trade she was starting to cultivate. He rose quickly up the ranks and was now a trusted member of Marie’s empire.

Despite his high ranking status in Marie’s organization, Jake never had aspirations to take over Marie’s business. He was quite tired of the lifestyle as a matter of fact. He yearned for a simple life that included a family where he would feel loved and appreciated. Jake managed to save quite a bit of money and had fantasized about moving to Western Australia to start another life far away from the crime ridden one he was a part of. He had done terrible things while working for Marie, and had many regrets. But this was his life now.

The afternoon on the water was enjoyable for everyone. On the ride back Jake decides to speak to Bea and see if she discloses Allie’s whereabouts.

 

“That was fantastic. You really know your way around the reef. I almost shat in my boardies when that barracuda swam by me.”

“It was a baby, he wasn’t interested in you. Barracudas rarely attack humans and that usually only happens if you get to close or are wearing something shiny as they might mistake it for a small fish.”

“You’ve got nerves of steel to be out in the water every day. Thank God we didn’t see any sharks.”

Bea snickers to herself as she imagines how Jake would have reacted if they had seen one. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t like this guy.

“Does your girlfriend enjoy the reef like you do?”

Bea is surprised that Jake has asked about her girlfriend. She remembers Franky mentioning her plans with Allie last night but is surprised at his curiosity about her private life. As a result of the years Bea spent as a domestic abuse survivor she continues to be on guard with new people. It’s only been the last couple of years that Bea has been able to let more people into her life with the support and encouragement of her friends. She tries to see Jakes interest in her life not as a threat but an opportunity to become more comfortable with others. It’s something she had discussed in therapy years ago.

“Yes, she enjoys the reef, but is still a beginner. I plan on teaching her how to scuba dive one day.”

“That’s awesome. What does she do for a living.”

“She’s taking classes right now.”

“If you gals aren’t busy later, how about joining me for a drink? It’s my last night in town and I’d hate to spend it alone. Maybe Franky can come to. What did you say your girlfriends name was?”

Bea goes on alert again. She can’t help it. This guy just makes her feel uncomfortable. She can’t ignore her gut.

Bea decides to end this conversation and excuses herself making up an errand she must do.

“Sorry mate we’re busy tonight. Please excuse me, I need to help Franky with something before we dock. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself today.”

With that, Bea leaves Jake to join Franky at the helm.

 

“That guy Jake; I get a unsettling feeling from him. He makes me put up my guard. Is it just me?”

“He’s a little full of himself for sure but I didn’t get that kind of vibe from him.”

“Well I’m staying clear of him. He asked about ‘my girlfriend’, wanted to know her name. Thanks for spilling that yesterday by the way.”

“I was doing ya a favor so he wouldn’t hit on ya.”

 

Franky didn’t want Bea to worry, so her comment about Jake not being a threat was downplayed. But now she had worries about him as well.

Franky had concerns from the very beginning about Bea’s safety when she was first told that Allie had escaped from her Madam in Melbourne. She thought it was a matter of time before they would send someone to look for Allie. Things had been quiet for a while now, and Franky was just starting to relax and forget about everything. But when Bea had mentioned how uncomfortable she felt around this man and he referenced ‘Bea’s girlfriend’ her fears were reawakened.

 

After talking with Bea, Jake was certain that Allie was Bea’s girlfriend even though he hadn’t seen them together as a couple yet. He decided to follow the redhead after the boat docked to find out where Allie was living. Bea returned to her home after having a quick drink with Franky. He observed her as she left her house and drove to the next town where he finally saw Allie standing in front of the women’s shelter. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss. He took photos of the two women throughout the evening as they dined Al fresco at a Mexican restaurant. They were openly affectionate with each other and Allie looked very happy in the company of the beautiful redhead. Jake knew Marie would be furious when she saw these photos. By the time he got back to his hotel, it was late so he decided to speak to Marie the next day.

 

It was just past 9AM when Jake called Marie.

 

“I found her,” Jake said matter-of-factly. “You were right, she’s living at a women’s shelter not too far from Merimbula.”

“Good work, I want you to grab her and bring her to me.”

“There’s more. She’s got a girlfriend. They are quite cozy together.”

“Send me photos!”

“Alright, but you won’t be happy when you see them.”

Jake texts a few photos from last night. He knows Marie will be really upset when he sees how happy Allie looks with her new beautiful girlfriend.

When Marie looked at the photos she was seething mad and very anxious to have the blonde back in Melbourne with her where she belonged.

 

It’s Sunday afternoon around 3 PM when Bea picks up Allie from the shelter. Allie is quiet and keeping to herself for the ride back to Bea’s house. Bea senses something is wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I had an intense therapy session this morning and it got me thinking about all the girls I left behind in the brothel with Marie. Most of them are here from other countries because they thought they were getting a job. Marie took their passports and now they are trapped here until she has no use for them. I didn’t know much about the girls until I was living with them. I guess I was naïve or just found it easier to not think about how horrible Marie really was. I wish there was something I could do to help them,” Allie sighs. “I became friends with this woman named Kim who was really nice to me when I was living at the brothel. I hope she is okay. She told me she was lured from Korea with a job promise to work at a hotel. She’s been here for about four years working for Marie. There are others that were sold by their pimps or traded for drug money. I feel so disgusting when I think about my time living with Marie. I was not exposed to a lot of the hell these women went though. I hate Marie, she is revolting and I feel so ashamed for being part of that world for so long,” Allie says sadly.

“It’s not your fault. You were a victim too. She just seduced you differently.”

“I lived so much better than all those women. I can’t stop feeling guilty.”  
  
“Listen, you can’t beat yourself up about this. You are not at fault. This is entirely Marie’s doing. She is the criminal here that has robbed these women of their lives. You just did what you did to stay alive. You had no choice in the matter.”

“Maybe there is something I can do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Marie never trusted me with her books but I know exactly where she keeps them. I had a look at her accounting records this past year when she was out of the country. She keeps two sets of books in order to hide the money from her illegal dealings. Marie isn’t just a brothel owner, she is also into the drug trade. That’s actually where most of her money is made.”

“That makes her a lot more dangerous than I thought,” Bea says trying not to look too panicked.

“The problem is that the local police are crooked. Marie pays off some of the high ranking officers and I know some of them are also clients. Even if I could get my hands on the books, I’m sure they would destroy them.”

“You’re not going back there Allie! It’s to dangerous to even step foot in Melbourne right now. They might still be looking for you.”

“It’s been two months, I doubt she is. But don’t worry I won’t.”

Allie pauses.

“I really want to help them. Someone has to.”

Bea sighs knowing Allie is right and that these women deserve to be set free. There must be some way.

 

That evening Bea was preparing for bed and couldn’t stop thinking of a way to help those poor women. Her heart broke thinking about how miserable their lives must be. Allie had told her stories she heard from some of the women. Bea cringed thinking that Allie would have faced a similar life had she not gotten her out of Marie’s clutches. Sleep does not come easily for her that night.

 

It’s the next morning when Allie awakens in her small room at the shelter. She’s in a pleasant mood after having spent a good part of the weekend with Bea. Her mood got even better when she heard the good news from Kaz that she has a job interview tomorrow. The interview was at a small restaurant owned by a woman named Simone Slater, a former a client at the shelter. She escaped an abusive marriage and with the help of Kaz and her staff, Simone was able to get back on her feet. She hired an excellent divorce lawyer and eventually received a large settlement enabling her to open up her own restaurant. She often employed women from the shelter in appreciation for the support she received while living there. Allie would be applying for a bookkeeping position. The classes she took while in Uni combined with the online course she just completed made her a strong candidate.

After eating breakfast and showering, Allie decides to go into town to find an outfit for the interview. She has been able to save a little money from the waitressing shifts she worked at Liz’s restaurant. It’s 10:30 when Allie leaves the shelter and starts walking to the bus stop that is located three blocks away.

As she turns the corner, Allie becomes white as a ghost. She starts to back away finding it difficult to speak. Before her stands Jake.

 

“Hello Allie,” he says in a smarmy tone.

Finally finding her voice, Allie says.

“Please Jake, I don’t want to go back. I beg you. What do I need to do to make you forget you ever saw me?”

“You know I can’t do that. Why don’t you come along quietly.”

Jake moves his jacket aside revealing his gun.

“I can’t just leave without telling anyone.”

“Let’s go now!” He screams instilling instant terror in the blonde.

She begins walking slowly next to Jake and starts to cry as she gets into his car.

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear your pathetic blubbering the whole ride back.”

 

Jake handcuffs her and gets in the car.

Allie tries to stifle her cries as Jake begins to drive. She can’t believe this is happening. She was finally at a happy place in her life and now with a blink of the eye it’s over. And the worse part is that Bea had no idea what was happening. Allie was convinced the redhead would think she couldn’t handle the straight life and just took off.

Hours later, they arrive in Melbourne at Marie’s house. Allie follows Jake in with her head down. Her face is stained with her tears. Marie enters the room and just stares at Allie with no expression. She then walks up to Allie and slaps her across the face. Allie backs away as more tears pour down her face. She touches her cheek that has turned red and bares the handprint of her captor.

 

"Go to your room. I can't bare to see you right now. You have disappointed me yet again."

 

Allie races up the stairs to her room. She slams the door and throws herself on the bed. This is a nightmare that she feels like she will never wake up from. She cries herself to sleep and an hour later she is woken by gentle fingers that caress her hair. Not fully concisious Allie thinks it is Bea that is caressing her head. A small smiles emerges on her face as she feels lips graze hers. But something is wrong. The smell, the taste. Her eyes fly open and she gasps in horror. Marie moves closer and wraps her arms around her. Allie freezes and feels like her skin is crawling as Marie strokes her back.

 

“I’m glad you are home. I missed you. I just haven’t been myself without you by my side.”

Allie says nothing but is shocked by what Marie has just said. She was still expecting a beating or something worse. It must be the calm before the storm.

“I had Kim staying in your room while you were away, but I sent her back to Sampson street. So if anything looks different that’s why.”

 

“Why couldn’t you just let me go?” Allie sobs. “I just want a chance at a happy life.”

“I can’t. We are meant to be together. I took care of you and treated you well all these years. You are a part of me now.”

“How could you say that? You threw me into the brothel and left me there.”

“That was to teach you a lesson my darling. You needed to realize how well off you were living with me. I was planning on taking you back after a couple of weeks but you ran away before I had the chance.”

Allie looks at her in horror.

“I know you took a lover while we were apart, but I am willing to overlook that right now. Your betrayal hurts me, but we will work through this sweetheart. You need some time to adjust, and that's fine. But you need to do one thing. I want you to call her and tell her you are safe and that you’re not coming back. Tell her you weren’t happy and that it’s over between you two. You need to be convincing because if she shows up I’ll have to kill her. The choice is yours."

Allie begins to cry again.

"Please Marie! Don't hurt her!! I'll do it! Just give me some time to compose myself and come up with something believable."

"Alright, you have the rest of the afternoon to figure it out. I hope you are convincing because I meant what I said." Marie exits the room leaving Allie to her heartbreaking task.

Allie lies down on the bed and her mind becomes flooded with memories of special moments she shared with Bea. She thinks back to the first time she met Bea on the beach that morning two months ago. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry as she helped Allie stand up. The blonde knew at that moment that this beautiful woman was someone special.

Allie hugs her pillow as her mind continues to wander. She is remembering how it felt to have Bea’s body wrap around her for the very first time. It happened that evening when the redhead took her to the island and let her steer the boat. The feeling of safety and comfort mixed with lust filled Allie’s soul. Her mouth forms a sad smile as she visualizes the first kiss they shared that evening in the water.

Allie knew she loved Bea and had known for a while now. She just couldn't tell her, fearing Bea was not ready. She now regretted not expressing her feelings. She sobs thinking of the lost opportunity and the notion that she will never see her again. The only way she is now able to show her love is to protect her by breaking up with her. She has no choice now, she knows Marie will make good on her promise. But she must make sure that Bea believes her and does not come looking for her. This means she needs to really break the redheads heart, and this is something that sickens Allie.

Allie spends the next hour composing a plausible story to tell Bea.

It’s early evening now, Marie had sent up some dinner to Allie’s room earlier since the blonde did not wish to join her. She can’t eat anything because her stomach is a bundle of nerves as she prepares for the phone call she will be making shortly.

Marie knocks on her door and enters.

“Here,” she says as she hands Allie a burner phone. “Call her now.”

Looking miserably, Allie takes the phone. She taps the numbers onto the keypad and waits as the phone rings.

 

“Bea, its me.”

“Allie, where are you? I’ve been trying to reach you all afternoon.”

“I’m in Sydney.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Bea, this was a hard decision for me to make but I think it’s for the best. I decided to leave Merimbula and go to Sydney like I originally planned. I have somewhere to stay and a waitressing job lined up so I will be fine. I thought if I just left it would be easier for everyone, less drama.”

“What the hell Allie! You just pack up and leave without having a conversation. I thought you were happy with me …with us,” her voice starts to crack.

“I can’t do this, I can’t be with you. Things between us won’t amount to anything. You have too many issues and I just can’t deal with that level of damage.” Allie’s voice almost breaks at that point. She knows the level of pain she is inflicting on Bea with her harsh words.

She hears Bea gasp.

Fearing she will lose control of her emotions soon, Allie takes a deep breath.

“This must be hard for you to hear but I think it’s best if I am honest with you. There was never a chance between us…”

She hears Bea sob on the other line.

“I need to move on and so do you. Please don’t try to find me. It’s over, I don’t want you in my life anymore. Goodbye Bea.”

Allie disconnects the phone and starts sobbing.

Marie takes the phone from Allie and starts to leave the room.

“I’m sure that was hard, but it’s for the best. Your place is with me.”

 

Bea sits in her living room shocked and speechless. It doesn’t make sense. She knows Allie cares for her. She knows Allie better than she knows herself. But there is that self-doubt that overtakes her. Harry’s ugly words echo through her brain.

“You’re worthless, ugly and pathetic. No one wants you Bea, you’re lucky I took pity on you and married you.”

But then she remembers Allie. Her words were always reassuring and kind. There’s no way she could have misread her relationship with the blonde. Bea knew Allie was happy and she had told her so many times. It always amazed Bea that she wanted her despite all of her faults and hang-ups.

Something else is going on. Maybe Marie has gotten to her. This is the only explanation that makes sense. She needs this to be the reason because if what Allie said to her was true, Bea wouldn’t recover from this heartbreak. She had bared her soul completely and for once in her life she had felt truly safe and happy. This would break her.

But the doubts continue to battle with her.

“Maybe I was just too much… or not enough.”

Bea is lost in her thoughts, struggling between believing what Allie said and worrying that the blonde is in danger again.

Finally she snaps out of her depressive thoughts enough that she is able to call Franky and tell her what happened. Franky comes over right away after hearing the panic in Bea’s voice.

“What the fuck! Blondie would never just take off like this. She loves you.”

“What?”

“Fuck.”

“She told you that?”

Franky sighs knowing she really put her foot in her mouth.

“Yes, a couple of weeks ago we bumped into each other and had coffee together. She admitted it once I called her out on her love sick behavior.”

Bea looks at Franky with a dazed expression.

“I love her too.”

“I know you do Red. It’s so obvious to everyone. Now let’s find your girl and you can tell her that yourself.”

Bea smiles at Franky weakly.

“What can we do?”

“Red, I know this is Marie’s doings. I’m positive she sent Jake to get Allie. I had my suspicions about him after you told me his interest in Allie. I’ve always feared that Marie would send someone to get Allie. Don’t worry, I have a plan. We’ll get your girl back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always tough writing these types of chapters because I hate to see them so miserable, but hopefully it wasn't too upsetting. Let's hope Franky's plan works and they can be reunited soon. Have a great week!


	9. Chapter 9

It’s the following day and Allie awakes mid-morning after a very restless night of sleep. She feels herself falling into a deep depression. She refuses to get out of bed or eat anything and tells Marie she will starve herself to death because there is no reason to live anymore. The young blonde screams at Marie that she hates her and doesn’t care what Marie does to her anymore.

Not expecting this strong reaction, Marie begins to worry about Allie’s wellbeing. Marie can see how weak Allie looks and is concerned about her state of mind. Despite Marie’s evil nature, she does love Allie in her own warped way. But Marie’s possessive and brutal nature doesn’t allow her to really understand what it’s like to truly love someone. Nonetheless, she needs to do something to help Allie.  She decides to bring Kim to her home to visit the blonde in hopes Kim will convince her to eat and snap out of this depression. The two were mates when Allie stayed at the brothel and Marie doesn’t know what else to do at this point.

Kim knocks gently on Allie’s bedroom door. She doesn’t hear anything so she opens up the door gently and calls Allie’s name.

“Allie, are you alright?”

Allie was lying in bed with her back to the door when she heard Kim’s voice. She turned around facing her friend with tears filling her brilliant blue eyes.

“Did she send you here to convince me to eat?”

“Yes, she’s worried and so am I. You look so pale and weak. Please try to eat a little something,” Kim says as she carries in a tray of food. She puts the tray down next to Allie’s nightstand and sits next to her on the bed.

“When I heard you were here I felt so bad. Marie pressured me to tell her what I knew about your plans. I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. Marie was determined to find me, so it was only a matter of time. You didn’t know very much anyway.”

“So how was it being out there in the real world? I bet it was beautiful. I overheard Jake talking, he said you were living in this gorgeous town by the ocean.”

“Yes, it really was beautiful, and I was so happy there,” she says sadly. “Things were just starting to fall into place perfectly. I found a beautiful woman that I fell in love with and I had a respectable job waitressing.”

“You fell in love?” Kim asks in an excited voice.

“Yes, for the first time in my life. I can’t stop thinking about her. Her name is Bea. She is the one who helped me the first time I escaped and was in the hospital. She was also the one who came and picked me up the night I escaped from the party at that rich client’s estate.”

“Oh wow Allie.”

“Marie made me break up with her over the phone and I had to be really convincing because she said she would kill Bea if she ever came looking for me.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I broke her heart,” Allie sniffles, “I said the most hurtful things. She must hate me and I wouldn’t blame her one bit. I don’t know how I’m supposed to live now. I feel so horrible, I can’t go back to seeing clients or being Marie’s lover. She wants me, and I can’t stand to even be in the same room as her,” she cries out.

“Oh Allie don’t talk like that. Just give yourself some time, you will get use to things again. I know Marie is horrible but at least she treats you better than the rest of the girls.”

Allie stops crying and considers Kim’s words.

“You’re right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. I have had it much better than everyone else here.”

“Allie, I overheard Marie telling Jake that she would be getting some new girls in soon. That only means one thing, she will be selling or trading some of us. I hope it’s not me, I’ve just gotten used to how things are around here. But I’ve been here for a while, and I have a feeling Marie’s is looking for younger woman to replace some of us. She did that a couple of years ago. I really wish I could return to Korea. I miss my family so much. I wonder if they have given up hope that I am still alive?”

“Oh Kim, I wish I could help you escape, maybe in time I will be able to find your passport and help you leave. But Marie won’t be trusting me for a while so my hands are tied for now.”

“Thank you Allie, just the fact that you would consider helping me means a lot.”

While Kim stays and talks to Allie, the blonde finally agrees to eat. An hour later, she leaves Allie’s room with an empty tray. Marie is pleased that the young blonde is eating again and rewards Kim with some high quality cocaine from her own personal stash. She tries to interrogate Kim again but this time Kim doesn’t give away Allie’s secrets.

 

 

Franky had a good friend that she and Will served with when they were in the Royal Navy. His name was Matt Fletcher and Franky really respected her friend and his high code of ethics. Matt headed a special operations group in Melbourne that dealt with a wide range of crimes; everything from terrorism, armed offenders, hostage situations and covert surveillance or investigation that was beyond the scope of the local police. After Bea finished telling her about Allie, Franky called Will to get his opinion on whether to proceed calling Matt for help.

Will asked Franky and Bea to come over to his office right away so he could fully evaluate the situation. The women arrived at his bar fifteen minutes later and were led into his office.

Franky and Bea tell Will about Allie’s former life as a prostitute. He learns about her multiple escapes and the human trafficking that Marie is a part of. Bea explains that Marie is also tied to the drug trade making her even more dangerous. She explains the corruption with the local police districts in Melbourne that enable Marie to prosper. Will is outraged at what he has heard and he agrees with Franky that Matt Fletcher is the person to contact for help.

They call Matt on speaker phone and begin telling him the situation. Bea emphasizes that Allie is in real danger since she had escaped from Marie several times and now will probably be seen as a liability. The redhead holds her breath waiting to hear if Matt will help. After listening to all the details, Matt feels this case is under his jurisdiction and agrees to pursue Marie and her organization. His law enforcement agency is higher level than the local police so he will be able to act quickly and covertly. The local police will not be notified until the operation is in progress since it is alleged that they are taking bribes from Marie. Matt tells them that he needs some time to assemble a team and confirm information that they have shared with him.

“I forgot one thing,” Bea says anxiously. “Allie told me that Marie keeps two sets of books in her home  in order to hide the money from her illegal dealings.”

This detail now confirms Matt’s commitment to raid Marie’s brothels and home. If this evidence is found,  it will add onto the many years Marie and her associates will spend in prison. He tells everyone to sit tight and let him and his team find Allie.

 

 

It’s 2 days later and just after midnight when Matt and his Special Ops team descend on Marie’s home and the two brothels she owns. The men are wearing tactical gear and are heavily armed as they burst through the entrances of each location simultaneously. At the Sampson street brothel, the sound of gunshots and women screaming in terror can be heard as the heavily armed unit raids the building.

After several nerve-wracking minutes, Kim and her client were found cowering behind the bed in her room. A Special Ops officer burst through the door and told them to come with him. Kim was both scared and relieved at the sight of this well armed man. They were guided along with all the other women and their clients outside the building. Most of the Johns were half dressed and looking terrified that they were being arrested at the brothel. Kim began to cry as realization hit her that she was free of Marie. She would now be able to contact her family and finally be reunited with them after four grueling years of working in Marie’s brothel. Relief covered all the women’s faces as they huddled together waiting to be taken to the station. Police vans were lined up in the street and after each person was questioned briefly, they were escorted into the vans for processing down at the police station.

 

Marie was in her bedroom reading when she heard the sound of her front door being broken down. Next came the pounding footsteps of men as they raced up her stairs. She barely had time to get out of bed before several officers holding loaded weapons burst through her bedroom door. Marie was told to get down on the floor and place her hands behind her back. After they handcuffed her, she was led down the stairs.

Matt Fletcher entered Marie’s home after the officers secured the building. He approached Marie as she was being led out of the house.

“This is ridiculous! You have no right to come into my home in the middle of the night. I have done nothing wrong.”

“Save it for the Judge,” Matt chuckled.

The remaining officers proceeded to search for evidence linking Marie to her illegal businesses. They confiscated her computers and several binders that were filled with records of Marie’s drug and prostitution business. 

 

Jake had been out at a club that evening so he was not aware of what had happened at Marie’s house and at the brothels. He was coked up and out of his mind when he finally left the club. On his way back to Marie’s house, he could see the glow of flashing lights just before he rounded the corner. Stopping dead in his tracks, he stood in the shadows and watched. There were a number of police vehicles from various departments parked outside Marie’s house. He noted the Special Op’s police wearing their tactical gear. He knew this could only mean one thing, Marie’s operation was compromised. Their connections with the local police had failed and he knew that Marie’s business was exposed.  Jake had been living in the guest cottage right behind Marie’s house since he became head of her security. As he watched everything unfold, he could see officers carrying evidence boxes as they left his cottage. He knew they had proof linking him to Marie and her organization. Jake turned around silently and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

 

Allie was a sleep in her room when she heard all the noise. She shrank under her covers as the door to her bedroom flew open. She gasped in horror after seeing a man point an assault rifle at her head.

“Get up and keep your hands where I can see them,” he commanded.

Allie followed his instructions and stood up slowly with her hands raised.

The armed officer than pulled out a photo and looked at her and then the photo again.

“What is your name?”

Allie stuttered, “Allie Novak.”

Pulling his radio out of his vest, the officer said,

“This is Officer Chambers, I have her in custody.”

A staticky response is heard.

“Good, bring her in.”

“Yes sir. Come with me Ms. Novak. Put some clothes on first.”

Allie proceeded to get dressed as the officer waited outside her room. She was still in shock after being awoken so abruptly. A surge of adrenaline started to fill her body and her mind raced with fear at the thought of being arrested. She had never been in jail before and the idea terrified her. She imagined others were being rounded up at this very moment as she gazed down the hall towards Marie’s room.

When Allie was escorted out of the house she saw the whole street was filled with flashing lights from all the various police department vehicles. She spotted Marie as she was being loaded into a police van. Expecting to be joining her shortly, Allie was confused when the officer had her walk in the opposite direction.

“Come with me, Ms. Novak.”

“Where are you taking me?”

The officer turns around and says,

“I’m taking you to our Special Operations headquarters. You must have friends in high places.”

He turns the emergency lights on and begins driving, leaving Allie totally confused.

“On our way sir,” the officer says into his radio.

They arrive several minutes later and Allie is escorted out of the car and brought into the building. Anxiety fills the blonde as they make their way down the hall and enter a conference room.

“Wait in here,” the officer says as he closes the door.

Allie paces for the next minute excited to be out of Marie’s reach but confused why she is here.

The door opens and a tall man dressed in uniform enters.

“Allie, I’m Matt Fletcher. I’m the Commander of the Special Ops division here in Melbourne. I know all about your situation and what you and the other women have been through. I will be needing your help to put Marie Winter and her associates away for a very long time. I hope I can count on your testimony. Some very special people have vouched for you.”

“Of course I will testify against Marie, but are you charging me with a crime?”

“No, we know that you were held against your will and forced to prostitute yourself. We know all about the human trafficking and drug trade. These are very serious offenses and we will seek full justice for you and the other women that have been victimized by Marie Winter.”

Allie was ecstatic that she was free and that Marie and her crew would be prosecuted to the fullest extent.

“Ms. Novak, I know you have been through a lot. We’ll take a short break and I will be back in a few minutes to take your statement. Please wait in here for a moment, someone you know is here to see you.”

Allie sits down in one of the office chairs and tries to soak in everything that just happened. Moments later the door opens and in comes Franky.

Allie’s eyes light up.

“Oh my God, Franky! You helped make this happen?!

The blonde’s eyes fill with tears realizing that Bea must have shared this information leading them up to this point.

“Bea told you… didn’t she?”

“Yeah, she did. She told Will and I everything that ya shared about Marie and her organization. Will and I are the ones who contacted Matt. We all served together in the Royal Navy and knew Matt could be trusted, especially since the local police are corrupt.”

“Why isn’t Bea here tonight? She didn’t want to see me did she? I had to do it Franky, she made me do it… Bea must hate me now!” Allie cries.

“What are you talking about?”

“Marie told me she would kill Bea if she came looking for me, so I said some really horrible things to her so she wouldn’t come for me,” Allie wipes a tear away. “I told her she was too damaged and that we never had a chance together. That’s the worst thing I could have said. That was her greatest fear and I used it to push her away.”

“She doesn’t hate ya. She told me what ya said and yes, you really hurt her. Red just needs a little time to calm down and look at the whole picture. I think she knows ya said those things to protect her, but it hit a sore spot. I’m sure once you explain what happened she will forgive ya.”

“Franky, I’m not sure she will believe me and I don’t deserve her forgiveness anyway. This has all been too much… for everyone. Maybe it’s best I just move on. I’m no good for her, she deserves someone so much better.”

“What the fuck! After all this you would just give up on her? Bea really Lo...  cares about ya. You can’t just walk away. She’s still hurting and now it’s even more important to explain what happened. She needs you Allie.”

Allie starts to cry.

“You’ve already admitted to me that ya love her so walking away doesn’t make any sense. You said all that crap to protect her. She will understand that eventually. Give her assurance that ya still want her and care for her. Red is a very special person, ya need to fight for her not push her away.”

“I know you’re right but…”

“Listen to me, after ya give your statement I’m bringing you home and you’ll stay at my house tonight. I’ve talked to Red already and she knows you are safe and that you’ll be with me. The two of you will talk tomorrow when ya both have had time to clear your heads.”

Allie stares at the floor and shakes her head in agreement.

“You’re right, I’m just overwhelmed with everything right now. I’ll talk to her tomorrow and try to explain myself. Bea is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I can’t lose her now.”

“Alright, I’m gonna let Fletch know you are ready to give your statement. After you are finished, we’ll drive back to Merimbula tonight.”

Allie gave her statement and an hour later they were driving back to Merimbula. It was nearly dawn when they began their drive. Both women were exhausted by the time they arrived in town hours later. Franky sent a text to Bea letting her know that they were back and that she would contact her later after she and Allie got some sleep.

Franky showed Allie to the spare room and gave her some clothes to sleep in.

“Thank you Franky. I’m very grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I owe you.”

“Don’t worry about it Blondie, just keep Red happy and we’re all good.”

  
  
Allie had only slept a few hours and couldn’t lay in bed any longer. She really needed to see Bea and beg her for forgiveness. Franky was right, she needed to fight for her, not push her away. She just hoped her girlfriend would understand she was trying to protect her, not hurt her. The redhead had worked so hard to trust again and Allie prayed this did not set her back. After getting dressed, Allie writes a note to Franky.

“I couldn’t sleep any longer so I decided go see Bea, wish me luck.”

 

It was a long walk from Franky’s house and the blonde took that time to really think about what she would like do with her life now that she was finally free. It was almost noon when Allie finally reached Bea’s house.

Anxiously, she approached Bea’s door and took a deep breathe before knocking three times. Moments later the door opens.

“I’m so sorry Bea, please forgive me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are happy with the outcome so far. Comments are always apreciated. Have a great weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

_“I’m so sorry Bea, please forgive me?”_

 

Bea’s eyes filled with tears as she looked into Allie’s worried face.

The redhead was overcome with emotion leaving her speechless. She nods her head and extends her arms out pulling Allie into a hug. Allie sighs with relief as she feels Bea’s strong arms wrap around her. They stand there holding each other for what feels like hours, reveling in the comfort of their reunion.

Finally Bea, pulls away so she can look into Allie’s eyes.

“Are you alright?” she asks softly.

“Yes, I’m not hurt, but I think I’m still in shock.”

“Come with me,” Bea says as she takes Allie’s hand leading her to the living room couch.

“Bea, I just want you to know… what I said to you over the phone, none of it was true. Marie threatened  to kill you if you came looking for me. I had to say something that would stop you from coming. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“I know, I figured that out after I got off the phone with you. I have to admit, what you said really upset me. It brought me back to a terrible time when I was married to that bastard, his words haunted me again. I began to doubt my self-worth.”

“I wish I could take it back. When the words left my mouth a piece of me died inside knowing how much I hurt you. Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you Allie, I know you said it to protect me. I’m just feeling a little raw. The self-doubt I felt at that moment really crushed me. It made me realize I have a lot more work to do on myself,” Bea sighs.

"I'm so sorry Bea."

"No more apologies. I already forgave you. I don’t want to talk about this right now. I just want to make sure you are okay and find out what happened. I’ve been so upset worrying about you."

Allie closes her eyes preparing to tell Bea what she experienced in the last few days. She hates to relive the experience but she needs Bea to know everything.

Bea can sense Allie’s anxiety.

“Come lay with me.”

Bea moves to the end of the couch and stretches out her legs. She motions Allie to come to her. Allie lays on Bea so her back is pressed against Bea’s chest. The redhead wraps her arms around Allie giving her the comfort and strength she needs to continue.

Allie describes in detail what she had gone through the past several days. She cries during some of the worst parts as the horrible memories come flooding back. Bea traces gentle patterns down Allie’s arm soothing her troubled mind. The redhead internally seethes with anger as she imagines Jake kidnapping Allie and the terror she must have felt. When she hears Marie kissed Allie, she becomes angrier.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again. After Marie made me say those terrible things I stopped eating and couldn't get out of bed. I was devastated thinking how I hurt you.”

“It’s alright sweetheart. It’s all over and you are safe. Marie and Jake will be locked up for a very long time. We can begin to move on with our lives without fear.”

“Yes, I can finally do something with my life. Oh my God, I just remembered I had a job interview scheduled at that restaurant for the bookkeeping position. I need to contact Kaz and let her know what happened to me. She probably thinks I relapsed and ran away.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been in contact with Kaz and she knows what happened to you. I spoke to her this morning after I heard from Franky that you were back in town. She was so relieved.”

“I hope I still have a chance at that job.”

“Let’s call Kaz and ask her if they still are interviewing candidates. But before we do that… there’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Okay, you can ask me anything.”

“Allie, I’d like you to stay with me.”

“Oh, do you mean a sleepover,” Allie says with a smirk.

“That's not exactly what I meant. What I'm trying to say is, I’d like you to move in with me.”

 

Allie is stunned. She never imagined Bea asking her to move in with her at this early stage of their relationship.

“Really? You want me to move in with you?”

“Well, yes. Don’t worry you’ll have your own room” Bea laughs nervously. “It’s just… I kind of like seeing your beautiful face every day.”

Allie smiles warmly and squeezes Bea’s hand as she continues.

“This whole horrible experience has made me realize how much I care about you and I want you to feel secure and have a place to call home. But if you don’t want to, I will understand.”

“What about Debbie?”

“Debbie likes you and she wants me to be happy. I already told her we were a couple right after I asked you to be mine. She was happy for us.”

Allie looks away with tears in her eyes.

“I would love to Bea.”

The woman embrace and share a tender kiss.

“I’m so happy, I missed seeing you every day when I was living at the shelter.”

“Me too beautiful girl.”

 

After the women finish up their conversation, Allie calls Kaz to let her know she is okay.

“Oh Allie, I’m so glad you are safe! We’ve all been so worried about you. When you just disappeared like that I knew something was really wrong. Everything was going so well for you, it just didn’t make any sense that you would just pick up and leave like that.”

“Yes, everything was great and I was really looking forward to that job interview. I’m hoping the position hasn’t been filled yet.”

“It hasn’t. I checked with Simone already and she can meet with you tomorrow afternoon if you are feeling up to it.”

“Yes, I definitely am.”

“That’s great. I’ll let her know and I will text you what time to come over.”

“Thank you so much Kaz! I also have some good news. Bea asked me to move in with her. I will be coming by later this afternoon to collect my stuff.”

“That’s great news Allie. You two make a gorgeous couple. I’m happy for you both. I hope you will be continuing with some of the meetings and therapy. You’ve been through a lot and will need support.”

“Yes, I plan on still attending meetings and also continuing my education.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m always here for you if you need a friend.”

“Thanks, Kaz, that means a lot to me. The support you gave me these past couple of months has meant the world to me. I won’t forget your kindness.”

“You’re special Allie, you’ve become like a daughter to me.”

“Kaz, you’re going to make me cry!”

“Alright, I’ll stop now, but come by my office this afternoon after you pack up your things.”

 

After Allie finishes her call to Kaz, Bea prepares lunch for them. Once the dishes are done they decide to spend the afternoon down at the beach near Bea’s house. The couple hold hands as they walk down the same path that Bea first found Allie sleeping on.

“I can’t believe it’s been two months since we first met,” Bea says dreamily as they pass the precise location. “That’s where I first saw you,” she says as she points to the precise spot.

“Yeah, it feels almost like a lifetime ago. I’ve never felt this kind of happiness before I met you. I knew how special you were from the first moment I laid eyes on you. The way that you looked at me, the way you cared for me when I was at my worst. Even after hearing about my sordid life. You saw me, the real me. Nobody has ever done that.”

“Beautiful, you came to me at a time when I was finally content with my life. I would have happily floated along by myself with only the company of my friends and Debbie. But when I met you, I felt like I had been missing out on so much. You brought me true happiness. I'm able to just be myself when I’m with you, no masks needed. I never need to pretend I’m happy when I'm not. You just let me be… I love you Allie.”

Allie stops suddenly and looks at Bea. A tear rolls down her cheek and Bea leans in to wipe it away.

“I hope that’s a tear of happiness,” she says nervously.

“It is, I love you too. I have for a while but I was too afraid to tell you how I felt.”

Allie leans in and kisses Bea passionately.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of kissing you,” she says joyfully.

“You better not, kissing you has become one of my favorite things to do.”

Allie laughs and pulls her girlfriend back into another kiss.

 

They spend the next few hours swimming and fooling around in the waves. Bea challenges Allie to a swimming race which the blonde knows she has no chance at winning.

“You are a much better swimmer. I have no chance of winning!” Allie protests.

“Okay, I’ll give you a head start. I’ll count to twenty and then begin swimming. We will head to the buoy marker and then back to the shore. Loser has to do the dishes tonight.”

“You’re on.”

Allie begins swimming as fast as she can. She reaches the buoy first and then turns back towards the shore. Bea is right on her tail closing in swiftly. The redhead reaches her and using all her muscle strength, dives under the water and springs up in front of Allie grabbing the blonde into an embrace. Allie is surprised but delighted. They kiss and caress each other as the waves softly crash against their bodies. Allie’s hands wander over Bea’s body and find their place on her backside. She grips the redheads firm gluteal muscles not conscious that her fingers are now gently massaging her exposed skin. Bea’s hips instinctually thrust forward in response, grinding against Allie’s core. Allie’s mouth opens up in surprise as she feels a wave of arousal come over her. The blonde lets out a small moan before she crashes her lips back onto Bea’s.

Finally breaking the kiss Allie breathlessly says, “You feel so good Bea.”

There’s a fire burning in her blue eyes as she tucks a curl behind Bea’s ear.

Bea smiles widely and she gives Allie another peck before reaching for her hand.

“We better head back, so you can get your stuff at the shelter.”

The sun was starting to lower in the sky, casting it’s golden light on the rippling water. The two women walked hand in hand back onto the sandy beach to retrieve their belongings.

“Just so we’re clear, I am the winner,” Bea chuckles. “So get ready to put on those rubber gloves. There will be lots of washing tonight, I’ll be cooking you a big meal. I plan on using every dish, pot and pan.”

“You dufus,” Allie says as she shoulder bumps Bea, throwing her off balance. “If I’m washing every dish,  pot and pan you own, I reckon I’ll be too tired to do anything else you had in mind,” she says with a devilish smile.

“Hmm. Second thought, you win and we’re having takeaway tonight!”

Allie laughs and gives Bea a kiss on the cheek.

“Thought so,” she says smugly.

 

Bea and Allie return back to the house and take showers before heading to the women’s shelter. While Allie is busy getting ready Bea finally takes a moment to look at her phone. She sees a text from Franky.

 

“I’m assuming you two have made up and have been pashing all afternoon since I haven’t heard from you. When you come up for air, give me a call. I have an update from Fletch. You’re gonna want to hear this.”

Bea decides to call Franky while Allie is getting dressed.

 

“What’s going on Franky? What did Fletch say?”

“I hate to tell ya this. They arrested Marie and her associates but not Jake. He wasn’t at any of the brothels or at his house. They are looking for him but no leads so far.”

“Fuck, Allie is going to be really upset.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“What am I going to be upset about?” Allie asks as she enters the room.

“Franky, I’ll call you later.”

“Alright, later Red.”

 

“Um, let’s sit down Allie.”

“What’s going on, you’re scaring me.”

“That was Franky as you heard me say. She spoke with Fletch and they arrested everyone in the raids except for Jake. He wasn’t in any of the locations they raided. They are looking for him but there are no leads so far.”

“Oh my God, What if he comes looking for me?!”

“He’s a wanted man, I can’t imagine him coming here. He’s probably trying to make his way out of the country as we speak.”

“They have to find him! I won’t feel safe until he’s in custody.”

“I’m sure Fletch and his team will find him, please try not to worry. You’re safe here with me.”

 

After they finish getting dressed, Bea and Allie drive to the women’s shelter. Allie is greeted warmly by some of the residents and staff. Everyone had heard about Allie’s abduction and they were so relieved that she was safe. She shares her good news that she will be moving out of the shelter to live with Bea. The blonde wears a big smile as she enjoys all the good wishes that she receives. Allie tells everyone that she will be back for therapy and group meetings so she will see everyone soon.

After packing up her stuff in her small room, Allie goes to say goodbye to Kaz. Bea gives them a moment alone to chat knowing how special Kaz is to Allie. She waits outside in the communal room.

“Kaz, I never thought I could be this happy. I didn’t believe in love or destiny but then Bea came along and changed everything. I love her so much.”

“Oh Bubba, I’m so happy for you. I’m guessing she feels the same.”

“Yes, she does.”

“You deserve this Allie, you are special and I’m so happy that you finally found someone who loves you like you deserve to be loved.”

“Thank you for everything Kaz.”

“No need to thank me, just remember to invite me to the wedding!”

Allie’s eyes light up in surprise and her mouth opens up to try to form a wordy response but she is left speechless. Marriage. She never had even thought of the possibility. The idea that she, Allie Novak could ever be married to Bea; the most wonderful, caring and beautiful woman she ever met, just stunned her.

Deep down Allie thought she was out of Bea’s league and would never be good enough for her. And besides, the redhead had previously mentioned she never wanted to marry again after her nightmarish marriage to Harry. Kaz’s encouraging words really caught her off guard but planted the smallest seed of hope that one day it might be a possibility.

“Ah Kaz, I think you are jumping the gun,” she laughs out loud. “We have only been together for a couple of months.”

“I know that, but I see how you both look after each other. There is an unmistakable bond between both of you that everyone can see. A love like yours doesn’t come around often. All I’m saying is life can be difficult as you know, but once you find someone that you love and that supports you, make sure you work hard to preserve your relationship.”

“Don’t worry I will always treasure Bea. I’m just not sure marriage is in the cards for us. Bea had a terrible marriage as you know, so I don’t think she would ever want to marry again.”

“The most important thing is that you two love each other and are happy, even if marriage isn’t for you.”

Kaz hugs Allie goodbye and walks her out into the communal room where Bea is waiting. Kaz congratulates Bea on their new living arrangement and pulls her into a hug. As she pulls away from the redhead she whispers in her ear,

“Take good care of her, she’s a real keeper.”

Bea smiles and gives a reassuring nod.

“I will, she means everything to me.”

 

Meanwhile back in Melbourne.

 

After disappearing into the night, Jake took refuge in a cheap motel. In the morning he made several phone calls to Marie’s drug partners asking if they would smuggle him out of the country. No one was willing to help him as the word was out on the streets that Marie’s businesses were raided. Panic had ensued amongst her drug partners and each one of them was trying to wipe clean their connections to Marie.

Jake sat frustrated in his room assessing his options. He finally thought of someone he used to do business with that owed him a big favor. The man’s name was Turk and Marie had thrown him out of her drug distribution network because he rarely paid his money on time. Marie threatened to kill him many times but Jake promised her he would take care of things so no one needed to die. To diffuse the situation, Jake temporarily covered Turk’s debts. Eventually after Jake was paid back, he had enough of Turk’s money problems and ended their drug partnership with Marie's blessing. Now Jake would be calling in his favor to Turk.

“Hey Jakey! I heard the shit hit the fan,” he laughed loudly through the phone. “Your time is coming my friend.”

“It’s been a shitshow. I need a place to crash for a while. They are looking for me and I need time to get my stuff together before I leave the country. You owe me Turk.”

“Alright, I have a little place downtown that I keep so I can get away from my old lady. You can stay there for a couple of days. Meet me at McKeown’s pub at noon and I’ll give you the key.”

It was nearly 12:00 when Jake entered the pub wearing a hat and sunglasses. Turk was at the bar and once he saw Jake enter he moved to a table.    

“Here are the keys mate. It’s right down the street off of Carlton. It’s a busy part of town, so you’ll blend in fine. Don’t stay too long. I’m sure those fuckin coppas will be closing in soon.”

“I need you to do me another favor. You have to go see Marie for me, she’s in the downtown jail.”

“What! Have you lost your fuckin mind. That bitch threw me out of her business and wanted me dead. I’m not going near her.”

“Yes, you are. You will do what I say! I have a file on you. If you fuck with me, I will make sure the police get a copy of it. Don’t even think about killing me either, if I am found dead, I have someone that will send proof to the police and then… my friend, you will be screwed.”

Jake was totally bluffing but he had no choice. He needed a contact person from Marie that could get him out of the country, someone who could make a fake passport and travel documents. He knew Marie had such a person because she used them to make fake passports for the women she traded in the sex trafficking business. He was never a part of that aspect of the business so he was clueless where to turn to next.

“You’re a real fuckin arsehole Jakey. I’ll do it so you get the fuck out of Australia and I won’t have to see your pretty boy face again.”

 

Marie was sitting in her cell in the downtown jail. She had her preliminary hearing set for that afternoon. Her lawyer told her not to expect bail since he thought there were many serious charges being filed against her and she was also a flight risk. He had found out that the Special Operations team was able to gather evidence from the various properties that Marie owned. This included her home, Jake’s guest house and the brothels. A strong criminal case was being put together based on the evidence found. He suspected Marie and her associates would be facing long prison sentences. He informed her that Jake had not been arrested and the police were actively searching for him.

“How did this happen?” She asked her lawyer. “I was paying the right people for protection all these years.

Her lawyer spoke up, uncertain if it was his place to tell Marie.

“I heard from my sources that Allie’s new girlfriend Bea Smith had friends in the Special Operations group and convinced them to pursue you.”

“That bitch! I outta have her killed. First she takes Allie from me and then she gets me arrested and puts my businesses at risk.”

“Calm down Marie, we will fight this, but I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be difficult and you will have some prison time for sure, but I’ll try my best to minimize it.”

“You better think of something! I need to get out of here!”

When Marie returned to her cell, she was beside herself in anger. Bea Smith needed to pay. She would find a way to seek vengeance on the redhead if it was the last thing she did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a short one and I thought it should stand on its own. NSFW. Writing these scenes is not my strong suit, but hopefully you will enjoy it.

Bea and Allie arrive back home that evening and as the redhead promised, they stopped along the way to pick up takeaway. Allie wanted Thai tonight and the redhead happily complied. She carried the food bag into the house and set the table while Allie freshened up.  During their meal, Bea noticed how tired Allie looked. The blonde hadn’t slept much since Franky brought her home early that morning.

“Sweetheart how about we have an early night. Why don’t I draw you a bath after dinner so you can have a relaxing soak. Remember tomorrow is your interview, you need to be all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.”

Allie smiles at her girlfriends use of words, “That sounds heavenly. I am really exhausted.”

 

After Allie’s relaxing bath, she enters the living room wearing a robe that Bea lent her. She snuggles herself next to Bea who is reading a book on the couch.

Bea places her arm around Allie giving her a warm smile. She continues reading much to the displeasure of her girlfriend. Allie gently drags her fingers over Bea’s leg waiting patiently for the redhead to pay attention to her. Bea still remains engrossed in her book despite the blonde’s efforts. But Allie refuses to give up.

“That must be a fantastic book you’re reading.”

“Yeah, it’s a great thriller, I can’t seem to put it down.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Huh?” Bea says as she glances up at Allie.

“I was just hoping we could…” Allie leans in and gently begins kissing down Bea’s neck, “Fool around a bit.”

The book drops to the floor as Bea moves her head back giving Allie better access. She lets out a small moan as she feels Allie’s teeth gently nibble at her ear.

“I guess you’re not tired anymore,” Bea manages to answer before her lips crash against the blondes.

Bea shifts on the couch allowing Allie to straddle her.

“I missed you so much babe,” Allie pants.

Bea can feel Allie’s naked thighs press against her own exposed skin. In a lustful haze, her eyes move down to Allie’s loosening robe giving her a glimpse of the blonde’s heaving breast.  Allie notices where Bea’s eyes are now transfixed. She smiles playfully and says,

“Would you like me to take this off?”

Bea’s body heats up at the thought of seeing Allie completely naked for the first time. The pulsating sensation between her legs distracts her thoughts momentarily.

“Yes, please take it off,” Bea says as her body trembles in anticipation.

Allie sighs contently.

“Your wish is my command Queen Bea.”

Bea can’t help giggling at Allie’s remark. Her expression quickly turns into a lustful one, as she watches the blonde slowly remove her robe. The sight of Allie’s perfectly sculpted breasts causes Bea’s breath to hitch. The young blonde smiles wickedly enjoying her girlfriend’s reaction to her body.

The redhead’s eyes continue their decent appreciating every exquisite curve; her pulse quickening the farther down she looks.

Allie climbs back onto the couch and hovers over Bea, her breasts are hanging low, ripe for the taking. She is careful not to touch the redhead, wanting Bea to make the first move. Bea’s eyes turn black with desire as she feels Allie’s breathe tickle her heated skin. Something suddenly snaps and the redhead pulls Allie down, ravaging her with kisses. Soft moans invade Bea’s foggy lust-filled mind causing the redhead to take charge and flip her girlfriend over; the blonde’s back now pressed against the couch.

Allie is so turned on as she realizes her girlfriend is not holding back anymore. She loves this authoritative side of Bea that she has been patiently waiting to emerge. Over the last month she has seen the redhead grow more confident and is very excited to see Bea finally expressing her desires fully.

The women continue to kiss and caress each other.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Bea says in a husky voice.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want you beautiful.”

Allie’s jaw slackens as she sees the desire in Bea’s eyes. She’s been longing for this moment for so long and feels a wave of emotion come over her.

Bea helps Allie stand up and takes her hand leading her to her bedroom.

“Just let me know if you want to stop at any point. You’re totally in the driver’s seat here babe.”

Bea nods and with that, Allie begins kissing Bea and stroking the side of her face. They kiss gently for a while until Allie feels Bea’s need increasing. She guides her to the bed never breaking their kiss. Allie pulls the hem of Bea’s shirt up as the redhead lifts her arms. The garment gently falls to the floor unbeknownst to the couple. Allie gently moves her fingers over Bea’s naked skin caressing her shoulders and the soft skin above her cleavage. She slowly drags her fingers over Bea’s heaving breasts, gently massaging her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Bea gasps with pleasure and pulls Allie’s in for another heated kiss. The blonde finally breaks the kiss and leans down to trace her tongue over the silky material; circling the hardened buds.

 

“Take it off me,” Bea demands.

With one flick of Allie’s fingers, Bea’s bra opens, and falls to the ground.

“Impressive Novak.”

“What can I say, I’ve got game.”

The redhead laughs and presses her lips against her girlfriends' smug mouth.

Bea's hands begin to wander over Allie’s soft skin. The redhead kisses become more demanding and Allie can hardly contain herself wanting so desperately to make love to her.

“I love you Bea,” she says in a breathy tone.

“I love you too beautiful girl.”

Allie looks into Bea’s eyes one last time before she continues. Seeing nothing but affection, she begins leaving a trail of kisses up and down Bea’s heated skin. The redhead trembles as she feels Allie swirl her tongue around her erect nipple. She sucks and nibbles lightly as her other hand massages her other breast. Allie continues her exploration, working Bea up into a frenzy. The unquenchable desire Bea feels right now is so strong the redhead can hardly contain herself.

  
“Allie, I need you,” she pleads.

 

Allie locks eyes with her girlfriend making sure she is ready. Finding only desire, the blonde begins to enter Bea with her long fingers causing the redhead to moan. Her fingers move easily through Bea’s wet folds causing Allie to release a soft moan of delight. She revels in the feel of Bea’s desire for her as she pumps in and out.

Never before has Bea experienced such pleasure. A beautiful blush spreads across her chest as Allie’s fingers settle into a rhythm.

Allie can feel Bea’s desire building up. The redhead’s eyes slam shut as her whole body begins to shudder underneath Allie’s touch. The young blonde smiles as she feels Bea’s walls start to tighten around her fingers. She increases the pace bringing Bea to the brink of ecstasy. Reaching for Bea’s breast, she massages her nipples causing the redhead to scream her name out as her orgasm rips through her body. Allie’s fingers continue to move inside her, dragging the pleasure out for as long as she can.

 

“God Bea, I’ve never seen you look more beautiful,” Allie says delighting in Bea’s afterglow.

 

Bea slowly regains her breath and pulls Allie down cradling her body close to her.

 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before. You are incredible my love.”

 

Allie smiles blissfully.

 

Moments of silence go by before Bea feels an intense hunger for her girlfriend again. She summons up the courage to ask for what she wants.

 

“Allie,” Bea says shyly. “I want to make you feel as wonderful as I just did. Will you let me?”

 

“I’m all yours Bea. I always will be.”

 

Bea is clearly touched by Allie’s words and now more than ever she wants to pleasure her.

 

“I want to please you but I’m not sure what to do,” Bea says with uncertainty.

 

“Don’t worry just do whatever I did to you that felt good. I’m so turned on right now you could do anything and I’d come.” She laughs. Bea smiles as she leans in and kisses Allie.

 

Bea begins to explore every inch of the blonde’s body. Licking and sucking her way down Allie’s exquisite form. Allie is so heated up she feels like she will explode if Bea continues much longer. The young blonde starts to feel overwhelmed with emotion having never felt this level of intimacy. She becomes emotional as her body and soul accepts the love and affection she so desperately sought her entire life. Tears escape her brilliant blue eyes falling unnoticed.

Bea is so engrossed in ‘All things Allie’, until she feels hot tears fall on her skin. Bea pulls away looking concerned.

 

“Sweetheart are you alright? Should I stop?”

 

“No, I’m just feeling very emotional right now. I love you so much Bea,” she sobs. “I’ve never felt so loved and cared for. Please continue.”

 

Bea looks into those big beautiful blue eyes that always light up when she is near. She runs her hand down Allie’s face gently caressing her plump lips.

 

“I love you too sweetheart.”

 

Bea’s warm tongue finds its way back into Allie’s waiting mouth. They kiss and cuddle reveling in this new found intimacy. Each one enjoying the close bond that now exists between them.

 

Their kisses starts to get more intense as their bodies grind against each other.

 

“I want to touch you.”

 

Allie’s pulse races with excitement. She had fantasized for so long imagining what it felt like to have Bea inside her.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Allie begins to gasp and shudder as Bea begins to drag her finger through her wet folds. The young blonde is so turned on and sensitive after pleasing Bea, that she knows it won’t take much to carry her over the edge. Bea’s teasing finger continues her exploration making the blonde pant.

 

“I need you inside of me, please.”

 

Allie, takes Bea’s hand to show her where she needs her the most. Bea tentatively inserts her finger inside and begins pumping.

 

“I need more, Bea, add another finger.”

 

Bea adds another finger and continues her rhythm. She looks into her girlfriends eyes as the blonde rides her hand. She feels herself being drawn in, as Allie’s walls start to tighten around her digits. The redhead’s arm begins to burn from her rhythmic pumping, but she has no intention of stopping until Allie is satisfied.

 

Allie feels so good and is trembling and on the edge as Bea lunges into her body more firmly.

She lets out a loud moan finally falling over the edge. She rides out her orgasm and collapses onto the redhead.

 

Exhausted and overcome from their lovemaking, Allie falls asleep in Bea’s arms. When she finally wakes she seeing a smiling Bea looking lovingly at her.

 

“I’m not sure what I did to deserve you,” Allie says in a dreamy voice. “But I am so grateful you are a part of my life. I love you.”

 

“I can say the exact thing about you. You’ve opened up a new world for me. I’m so happy Allie, I love you too.”

 

The two women kiss and snuggle together as sleep settles in.


	12. Chapter 12

Bea woke to the loud chatter of a magpie outside her bedroom window. She gazed down at the sleeping blonde who stirred slightly. After placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, she got out of bed to use the bathroom surprised to see it was nearly 9:30.

When she returned, Allie had shifted and stretched out, taking over the whole bed. The redhead smiled to herself as she remembered what a beautiful night they shared together. She had never felt this wonderful before. People always talked about how great sex was but Bea never understood them. For her, it was always a bad and painful experience. But not with Allie.

Sex with Allie was amazing, and during their lovemaking, she felt such a deep intimate connection with her girlfriend. The emotional bond was like nothing she had ever experienced before. As Bea looked down at the sleeping blonde, she knew that Allie would always be the only one for her.

Bea quietly slipped back into bed not wanting to wake her girlfriend. As she slid in, Allie’s arm immediately wrapped around her body.

“Good morning gorgeous.”

“Good morning to you. Sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not,” Allie said as she leaned in for a kiss.

The woman kissed and cuddled for a few minutes longer until Bea’s phone started to ring. With a big sigh, Bea pulled away from Allie’s warm embrace to grab her phone on the bedside table.

 

“Debbie, is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just wanted to see how Allie is doing? Did I call at a bad time?”

“No, no it’s fine I just woke up a few minutes ago. I’m still a little groggy is all.”

Having a conversation with Franky recently, Debbie was fully aware that her mother and Allie were in love and having a physical relationship, so she decided to tease her mom a bit.

“Mom, it’s mid-morning, are you feeling okay, you never sleep this late. Do you want me to come home and look after you?”

Bea sprang out of bed and started to pace the room.

“I’m fine Deb, it’s just been a rough couple of days, ” Bea says nervously. “Allie is doing much better. She moved her stuff in yesterday.”

“I’m happy to hear that, can you put her on the phone please?”

“Um, okay, Let me go find her. She’s probably downstairs.”

“Mom…”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to pretend with me, I know she’s probably right next to you. I wasn’t born yesterday ya know!”

Bea laughed softly feeling her cheeks grow hot. “Alright clever clogs. Here she is.”

Bea hands Allie the phone and shakes her head. Allie can only laugh at Bea’s embarrassment. She gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before taking the phone.

“Hi Deb.”

 

Bea goes downstairs to make some breakfast allowing Allie and Debbie to talk for a while.

After Allie reassures Debbie that she is doing fine, the young brunette informs her that Bea’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks. She plans on returning home for the weekend to celebrate and wants Allie to help her plan a dinner party. She wants to invite some of Bea’s friends and make a big celebration.

“I want to have a dinner party for mom. She never wants to do anything for her birthday but this year we are changing that. There is a lot to celebrate and I think a party is what needs to happen. Mom is the happiest I’ve ever seen her and I know that’s all because of you. I never thought I would see her so happy and in love after her marriage to my dickhead father. Allie, I just want to thank you.”

“Deb, there is no need to thank me. Loving Bea is the easiest thing I have ever done in my life. She is the most beautiful person I have ever known both inside and out. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world being with her. I have to pinch myself sometimes.”

“Well I’m glad you feel that way. I can rest easy knowing that she’s in such good hands while I’m at Uni.”

Allie had worried that this latest incident with Marie would convince Debbie that she wasn’t good enough for her mother. Relieved that this was not the case, Allie is filled with excitement as she and Debbie discuss plans for the party.

 

Several hours later, Bea dropped Allie off at Simone’s restaurant just before 2PM. Allie was really nervous, this being her first ever formal interview.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you will do great. I know you can do this job and do it well.”

Allie smiles warmly as Bea gives her a kiss on the cheek before she exits the car.

“I’ll be waiting for you right out here.”

 

Allie entered the restaurant and was warmly greeted by Simone who led her to the back office. Before starting the official interview, Simone expressed her relief that Allie was safe. They talked informally for a while about Allie’s time spent at the women’s shelter. The older woman told her how she first came to the shelter after finally freeing herself from a long marriage that was filled with abuse.

 

“Kaz speaks very highly of you. She’s a good woman and I really respect her opinion.”

“Yes, Kaz is wonderful, I’m so grateful for all her support. She really made a difference in the lives of so many women who have lived at that shelter. I really look up to her.”

“Yes, she does good work there. That’s part of the reason I often hire women from the shelter. Everyone needs a little help sometimes and after what some of the women have been through, I’m more than happy to give them a job to help better their lives. Of course they must be qualified and show a willingness to work hard.”

Allie smiles and nods her head.

“I had a look at your resume and references. I see you completed two years at Uni with a major in Accounting.”

“Yes, and I plan on finishing my education one day, it’s very important to me. As you can see I have also completed a bookkeeping course recently. That course along with my accounting classes have given me the skills I need to do this job well,” she said confidently.

The interview continues with Allie discussing more about her skills and Simone explaining more about the restaurant and how it is run. The older woman explains her expectations for the person filling the position and the hours required. At the end of the interview,  Allie felt it had gone very well. She liked Simone and really hoped she got the job. Simone promised she would be contacting Allie soon, hinting that Allie was a strong candidate.

 

Bea was waiting outside in her car playing a game on her phone when her girlfriend came out all smiles.

“So how did it go? I’m guessing good from that big smile you are wearing.”

“I think I did well. Simone hinted I was a strong candidate!”

“That’s wonderful Allie.”

“I should hear from her soon.”

Allie gets serious for a moment.

“Bea, once I get a full time job, I want to pay my share of the house expenses.”

“That’s not necessary, I have more than enough money to pay for everything. Besides, I want you to be able to build up a little nest egg for yourself.”

“Bea, it’s important to me. If we are to be living together, I need to pull my own weight. I want this to be a partnership, I don’t want to be taken care of. The next job I get will be the first legitimate one I’ve had in many years. I need to do this for myself.”

“Okay, I get it, I was just trying to make life easier for you, but I can see this is important to you so we will work out something once you are working full time.” 

“Good, I wasn’t in the mood to fight with you about this. I’m a lover not a fighter,” she said as she wrapped her arm around Bea’s neck pulling her in for a kiss.

 

Meanwhile, back in Melbourne.

Turk was cursing under his breath as he entered the jail. Marie was the last person he wanted to see, but having Jake permanently out of his hair would be worth the angst he felt right now. He walked through the grey hallways to the visitor room taking a seat amongst the other prisoners and their guests.  A few minutes later, Marie entered the room.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here as a favor to Jake,” he said nervously looking around to make sure the guard near the door did not hear him.

“Where is he? I thought he would have left the country by now.”

“He wants to, but needs your guy to fix him up with a new passport and identity.”

Marie sits quietly for a moment, her eyes fixated on a spot across the room.

“He will need to do something for me before I help him.”

Turk moves in his seat uncomfortably.

“You tell him he needs to get rid of Bea Smith. She’s the one who put me in here. Once I have confirmation,  I will call my guy and get him travel papers.”

“Alright, I’ll give him the message,” Turk says anxiously.

With that said, Turk left Marie.

Turk shook his head and cursed to himself as he left the prison. He was so angry at Jake for getting him involved with Marie again. But what he didn’t know was that he was being secretly watched by the Special Ops team. All of Marie Winter’s visitors were observed and scrutinized with hope that they would lead them to Jake.

Turk went about his day unaware that undercover agents were following him since he left the jail. At the end of the day, he finally went to the apartment to update Jake.

 

“Oi! Jakey! Open the fuckin door,” Turk said as he banged on it for the third time.

A moment later, the door opened just a few centimeters and Jake’s eyes were visible through the gap. Jake jerked open the door and ushered Turk in quickly.

“Shit! Hurry up and get in.”

“Calm down mate.”

“I’ve got to get out of here soon, I’m getting paranoid staying in here all day. What did Marie say?”

“That bitch said you need to kill someone named Bea Smith. She said she’s the one who got her arrested. Once it’s done,  she will get you a new passport and identity.”

Jake turns around and scowls.

“Shit! You’re going to have to drive me to Merimbula mate. That’s where she lives.”

“No fuckin way, I’m not going to be your accomplice.”

“Well than get me a car.”

“Fuck! I’ve done enough for you already. I’m not getting tangled up in your mess!”

After a heated argument with many threats from Jake, Turk agreed to get Jake a car. He left the apartment building cursing to himself. As he rounded the corner, on his way to his favorite pub, he felt an arm grab him from behind and push him to the ground.

 

“What the fuck!”

Handcuffs were swiftly put on him and Turk was pulled to his feet while he continued to curse wildly.

“Why am I being arrested!!?”

“You’re being arrested for harboring a criminal,” said the burly officer from Matt’s Special Ops division.

 

 

Moments after Turk left the building, Matt’s Special Ops team of officers entered. They were in full armored gear ready to take Jake dead or alive. The front door of the apartment was broken down in one swift motion using a battering ram. The armed men entered with their guns drawn. Jake reached for his pistol but was shot in the shoulder before he was able to discharge his weapon. He fell to the floor crying out in agony. The officers tackled him, taking control of the situation. After Jake was searched for other weapons, they applied compression to his wound and called for an ambulance. The ambulance came quickly and Jake was loaded onto the gurney with one hand cuffed to the metal bar of the gurney. As he was being loaded in, he could hear Turk’s loud voice booming from the police vehicle right behind him.

“You fuckin wanker, look what you’ve done to me!”

 

Jake’s bullet went straight through him not hitting any vital organs. After he was treated at the hospital, they brought him to the Special Ops headquarters for questioning. He wasn’t saying much without his lawyer present.

The following morning, he met with his lawyer and was told that a plea deal was being offered that would reduce a potential life sentence. If he agreed to take the deal and testify against Marie he would have to totally expose her operation. They were willing to offer him thirty years that could be lessened with good behavior. Jake knew if he lagged on Marie she would have him killed, but the thought of spending the rest of his life behind bars wasn’t a good option either. In the end, Jake accepted the deal with the condition he be sent to a prison in Western Australia out of Marie’s reach.

The case against Marie became air tight. With Jake’s testimony, her entire operation was exposed. There were multiple arrests and convictions in Australia and abroad of her associates relating to both drugs and sex trafficking. Marie would be charged with several crimes including kidnapping, harboring illegal immigrants, sex trafficking by force and extortion and drug possession with the intent to sell. Marie would eventually be sentenced to life without parole and spend the rest of her life at Wentworth prison.

Allie, Kim and several of the women who worked for Marie also took the stand testifying against Marie. Details of her operation hit the papers shedding a new light on the deplorable sex trafficking business. Australia instituted stricter laws protecting these women who were brought into the country under false pretense and forced to work as sex slaves.

Kaz got involved with the rehabilitation of some of the women that worked for Marie. She opened up a temporary annex right near her women’s shelter to accommodate some of these women. She received emergency grant money from the government to house and provide support for them. Therapy, education courses, job training, and assistance with job placement was offered to everyone.

Some of the women wanted to return to their home countries after they had time to recover from the forced conditions they had been living. Kim had originally planned on returning home but decided to stay in Australia for now. She did not feel ready to tell her family what had happened to her. She also finally realized she was a lesbian, something her family would never except. Kim would stay at the shelter and take the programs that were offered to her. She had a sense of hope now. She was also happy that Allie would be nearby as she had grown fond of the young blonde.

Many of the women had no families to return to so they would join the recovery programs and hopefully find legitimate jobs in Australia. Having these programs available gave the women their freedom and a chance at a normal life.

All the male clients who were arrested the evening of the raid were charged with solicitation of a prostitute. Most would enter a plea deal and be released with a fine. To discourage future Johns from using prostitutes, the local police, as part of their punishment, released a list of all the men’s names. The list would be published in the local newspapers along with the charges that they faced.

 

As the wheels of justice moved along slowly, Allie began to find peace with her new life. She was offered the bookkeeping job a couple of days after her interview, bringing her great joy.

Living with Bea was wonderful, but they encountered a few bumps along the way before they settled into a regular routine. It was nothing serious,  just the usual things that couples go through when they first move in together. Figuring out schedules for laundry, meal preparation and housekeeping chores were some of the things that needed to be sorted.

Bea was very neat and liked things to be put in their proper place. She also tended to want to keep their meals on a regular schedule. She had become so regimented as a result of being married to Harry. If the house was not neat and organized or if his dinner was not ready when he got home from work, Bea would receive a beating. It took her a while to break this unconscious fear that still ruled her.

Allie tended to be a bit of a slob, always leaving her dishes and clothing all over the place. With a little bit of work, the couple managed to establish some house rules. Over time, Bea was able to loosen up her rules and Allie began to make a real effort to keep her things in order.

One thing Allie had fallen into a routine about was talking Bea’s ear off when she finished her workday. They would sit together on the couch going over every detail. Bea was usually tired from her job on the boat, but she thought Allie was adorable as she explained all the accounting terms, most of which just flew over her head.

One evening as they sat side by side on the couch, Bea lost her patience. Looking into Allie’s ocean blue eyes, all she could think about was how much she wanted Allie’s soft lips pressed against hers.  

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already, I haven’t seen you for an entire day.”

Allie looked at Bea in mock horror before lunging forward and plastering a big sloppy kiss on Bea’s lips.

“Is that better?” she asked while pushing her girlfriend down on the couch.

“Much better,” Bea purred.

“I like a woman who knows what she wants and is not afraid to ask for it.”

They made love right there on the couch since Bea was not able to tame her desire enough to drag Allie into the bedroom. After their passionate lovemaking,  Allie fell asleep in Bea’s arms only to wake up an hour later as she  felt Bea carrying her into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hopefully it wrapped up the storylines you were waiting for. I have a little writer’s block at the moment so expect updates to take longer. I’m not sure how many more chapters are left in this story, but I have a few more ideas.
> 
> How did you all like Wentworth S7 ep1? I wish I was more attached to the characters like in the early seasons. I also hate what they did to Allie. I don’t even recognize her character anymore. Bea is looking down and shaking her head. LOL


End file.
